Naruto: Alone and Unknown
by Q4Life
Summary: Naruto was a cancer a pariah someone who needed to be purged. He was the human manifestation of the monster that they feared at least thats how most of the villagers saw him. After a fateful meeting with an older Jonin Naruto had a new outlook on life He was going to take what he wanted with his own two hands. 4 years later the new & improved Naruto emerged He was Alone and Unknown
1. Introduction

Hello to anyone and everyone who clicked on my fanfic. This is my 2nd fanfic and I'm pretty excited about it. Naruto attended the ninja academy for presumably the full duration in canon. Even with all that time spent there he didn't learn anything. Hell he learned more in the span of a few hours with the stolen Scroll of Seals than he did in the years that he spent at the academy. Everybody looked at Naruto as if he was a curse that was cast upon the village. They wished that he'd simply disappear. Well he was going to give them their wish. After a fateful meeting with an older Jonin Naruto decides to attain his goals on his own without the help of anyone else. Thus starts off the eight year old Naruto's painful and strenuous journey to attain strength. Four years later the new and improved Naruto emerges just in time for the academy graduation exam. He's primed and ready. Naruto is Alone and Unknown.

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto****

* * *

Naruto: Alone and Unknown

Chapter 1

Today was not a good day for Uzumaki Naruto. He'd lost another homeroom teacher. The third one in the last six months. Now rather than lost it would be more accurate to say that he walked out. This teacher like the one before him and the one before that one as well looked completely through him.

Naruto could handle a lot but the one thing he couldn't stand was people ignoring him. He wanted- no he needed people to acknowledge his presence. His days were spent pulling pranks.

They would get more and more outrageous as the days past. When people would yell at him for something he had done it would make him feel alive, noticed… however fleeting that feeling was he yearned for it.

Naruto had no bonds to tie him to this world. The only person he was cordial with was the Sandaime Hokage. He would visit Naruto a couple of times per month but other than that Naruto would go days sometimes even weeks without having an actual conversation that didn't involve people chasing him for vandalism or whatever else he had done that day.

The memory from the Ninja academy was burned into Naruto's mind though he doubted it would stay that way for long. Since its something that's happened to him quite frequently all around the village.

By 'it' he means the look that the people around the village give him. A look that exudes anger and fear. A look that makes him feel worthless, as if an inexplicable curse has been cast upon him. They look at him like they'd wish he'd simply disappear.

The sad part was by leaving the academy he was giving the instructors just what they wanted… but what choice did he have? He wasn't involved in the lessons so to coupe with that fact he'd pretend that he was completely disinterested by sleeping through class.

When the time came to finally display their skills Naruto would be as loud and brash as possible viewing every opportunity as a chance to prove his own worth… his own existence.

His goal of becoming Hokage was his biggest and best opportunity to prove himself. He figured that disregarding everything that had happened to him up until this point and everything that would happen to him in the future if he could simply become Hokage it would fix everything. A cure all for all of his problems.

Sadly that day didn't appear to be arriving anytime soon and in the mean time he had other problems to worry about such as the Ninja academy.

The Hokage had promised him that he'd find him another homeroom teacher after he told the old man what had happened at the academy.

Naruto was grateful that the Hokage was at least trying to help but frankly he wasn't about to hold his breath. The replacement didn't work the first time and it didn't work the second time what made the Hokage think that it'd work the third time?

Naruto continued walking along looking down the hill at the river that ran adjacent to the path that he was on. Along the path there was a park where kids from the village would typically play.

He smiled at the sight and ran into the park. Inside he saw two kids most likely a brother and a sister playing tag. Naruto ran up to them with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Hey! Can I join you guys?" He said in an excited manner.

The two kids looked at each other before the boy who was around 8 years old (same age as Naruto) was about to answer but before he did two older women one presumably being the mother grabbed the kids hands and dragged them away in a angry/desperate fashion.

"Didn't I tell you not to play with that boy!" The older woman practically yelled as she walked off with her children in toe.

It had happened once again, Naruto was all alone. He walked over to a nearby tree and kicked it out of frustration.

"What the hell!" Naruto heard a female voice growl out from the top of the tree.

He looked up to see an older female ninja lying down in the upper branches. Their eyes met briefly and Naruto felt a chill go down his spine. The way she looked at him wasn't the same as when the other villagers looked at him.

The anger was definitely there but there was absolutely no fear present.

One second she was lying at the top of the tree and in the next she vanished. Naruto blinked not believing his eyes until he felt her presence behind him.

He quickly turned around and half of him expected her to treat him like everyone else treated him as if he were some sort of parasite, the other half expected her to try and kill him. Needless to say Naruto's feet were practically glued to the ground.

She held eye contact with the frozen Naruto for a few seconds before suddenly hitting him upside the head.

Naruto was shocked by her sudden action but he was quickly brought out of it by the pain shooting through his skull.

"What was that for?!" He yelled at the woman standing before him.

"It was for kicking the tree that I was sleeping in brat!" She yelled back.

"You don't know who I am?" He asked with a confused look on his face. She's wasn't treating him like any of the other villages had.

She glared at him "You're the asshole who woke me up." She basically restated what she said earlier not understanding which part was confusing him.

Most kids would have been terrified by the irritated aura that the female ninja was exuding but Naruto was just standing there in awe of the woman.

There were 3 people who treated Naruto like he was just an ordinary kid. Ayame, Teuchi, and the Sandaime Hokage. That is until now.

Naruto's eyes suddenly lit up "Nee-chan…" He drawled.

A tic mark appeared on the older woman's face. "Nee-chan…" She grited before once again hitting him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't get too familiar brat!" She yelled back.

Naruto continued to rub the back of his head while the older woman let out a sigh.

"What's your name kid?" She asked flatly.

"My names Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto." He stated with a proud smile.

'Uzumaki Naruto huh…' The older woman thought to herself.

She was awoken from her thoughts by the boy in front of her. "What's your name nee-chan?" He asked inquisitively.

Her eyes twitched in response to the way that he was referring to her before she simply gave in and answered his question.

"My names Anko." She stated in a bored manner.

"Anko-nee!" The 8 year old Naruto chirped back.

"Yeah, yeah don't wear it out" She said before turning and walking away from the now abandoned park heading back to her home. Naruto quickly ran up to her and slowed down once they were walking in step.

"So…" She said without looking at him.

"So…" He echoed back.

"Were you pissed earlier or do you just enjoy hitting things that don't hit back?" She asked

"Why would I like doing that!?" He said in a huff before sighing. "I left the ninja academy today."

"Hmm…" The female Jōnin commented.

Naruto had been expecting her to ask why but she never did.

"My homeroom teacher looks right through me… him and every other adult in that place do." Naruto said through gritted teeth and clenched fists. "They look at me like they wish I'd up and disappear."

Anko still didn't turn her gaze towards him, she continued looking straight ahead while walking. There was a brief moment of silence before she finally spoke up.

"So what're you going to do?" She asked flatly.

Naruto kicked at the dirt that was under his feet as he continued to walk. "The Hokage said that he would find me another homeroom teacher…" Naruto replied unenthusiastically.

"You're going back there!?" Anko asked surprised.

Naruto simply nodded.

"I need to become a ninja. All of the people who don't acknowledge me, all of the people who wish that I didn't exist, I'll show them, I'll prove'em wrong every last one of them once I become Hokage!" He proclaimed.

"So that's why you're going back?" She asked.

Naruto nodded once again, he was still brimming with determination.

"You want to be as strong as the Sandaime Hokage?" She asked.

"I want to be stronger than all of the previous Hokage, I'll be the Hokage that surpasses all four of the previous ones."

"And you think attending the academy will make you that strong?" She deadpanned.

"Huh?" Was Naruto's intelligent reply.

"You heard me." Anko finally stopped and looked at Naruto. "What have you learned at the ninja academy after all of the time that you've spent there?"

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly unable to answer her previous question.

Anko let out a sigh "You're making my point for me kid… If you're not learning anything there why do you still go?"

Naruto looked at her with squinted eyes unsure of what point she was trying to make. "I don't get it… Don't you have to go to the academy if you want to become a ninja?"

"Nope." She stated matter of factly as she started walking again. Naruto quickly followed suit.

"With your class now in the academy you guys would mark the start of the 5th generation to attend it, it wasn't around back during the days of the first Hokage.

The mention of the word 'Hokage' had Naruto suddenly very interested but Anko realized that Naruto wasn't really following her train of thought.

"Look kid" She started "Answer me this yes or no. Have you actually gotten stronger by attending the ninja academy?"

Naruto shook his head in the negative.

"Then why do you go? The whole point of the ninja academy is to train you to become strong enough to be a ninja right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then why not do it on your own?"

"Huh?" Naruto said suddenly lost again.

"I said why don't you get stronger on your own. Who's the sensei that you said looks right through you?"

Naruto's features darkened "Azumito-sensei." He gritted out.

"Azumito?" Anko said to herself. "Never heard of him."

"Let me ask you this brat. What did he teach you?"

"*_Silence…_*"

"You really think a guy like that or any of the other back-water underachieving chunin in that place are going to make you strong enough to become Hokage?" Anko asked incredulously.

Naruto shook his head in the negative with a forlorn expression on his face. He finally understood the point the older Jōnin was making.

"What should I do?" Naruto asked in a disheartened fashion.

"Well that's up to you kid. If you wanna get stronger go do it, If you wanna become Hokage or whatever go do that too but do it while relying on yourself. If the bastards at the academy won't help you get stronger, get stronger on your own. Show them what they missed out on."

"Rely on myself." Naruto said quietly to himself, even though he'd been alone his whole life, He'd spent most of his days trying to be acknowledged and noticed by others. To suddenly change all of that now…

"Or not." Anko stated emotionlessly.

"Huh?" Naruto replied in a confused fashion.

"If you're scared go ahead and crawl back to that place. Mr. future Hokage." She said mockingly. That caused Naruto to stop walking. Anko however continued on.

Naruto gritted his teeth and yelled out just before Anko was out of range.

"I'll do it!"

"Heh" Anko said with a smirk as she continued to walk off.

XxX

(Four years later)

Naruto inhaled a deep breath once he was standing on the streets of Konoha. It had been four years… four years since the day he declared his resolve to attain the things he wanted on his own.

The first thing on that list was to finally become a ninja. Now that he was twelve years old he had reached the age that his would be class was graduating.

Naruto walked through the streets towards the ninja academy and the feeling around him was an eerie one. Why you ask? Well it was because no one seemed to notice him. Not a soul.

In the past he couldn't walk ten feet without getting glared or spat at but now no one paid any mind to him. It was as if they had forgotten who he was.

"I guess these past four years have done wonders for my popularity." Naruto joked to himself.

Four years ago when Naruto met that female Jōnin he decided to quit the academy and instead train himself to become strong enough to become a ninja.

From that day forward Naruto had stopped pulling pranks, he didn't even leave his apartment unless it was to train or to pickup essentials, which he seldom did.

He'd become a shut in. Every day he would wake up at dawn and begin his training. He did that the only way he knew how. Everyday from dawn to dusk Naruto would go out to any unpopulated area he could find and he would work his body to exhaustion.

Everyday from dawn till dusk he pushed himself as hard as he could until he reached the point where he was only barely able to limp back to his apartment. On some days he actually couldn't make it back and as a result he'd just pass out wherever he had been training.

He trained in this manner every day for four years. No matter how beat up he was Naruto always managed to recover from his injuries after a good nights sleep. It was a trait (which seemed completely normal to Naruto) that allowed him to push himself the way that he did.

He still received visits from the Hokage once or twice a month depending on how busy the old man was. Nothing much was ever said during them. The Hokage had tried to convince him to go back to the academy at first but he gave up after a couple of months had past.

When the Hokage came for his last visit Naruto told him that he was ready to take the Ninja academy's graduation exam. The Hokage had simply nodded as if he was waiting for Naruto to tell his as much. He told Naruto where to report and he was on his way to do that right now.

He stopped when he reached the ninja academy so that he could take in his surroundings. The place is no different now than it was four years ago. He walked in through the front door and then proceeded down the long hallway.

Two ninjas wearing chunin flack jackets passed by him but they didn't say anything. One of them nodded his head acknowledging Naruto but Naruto didn't reciprocate it mainly because he was caught off guard.

He counted down the doors until he reached room 212. The room that the Hokage told him to report to. Naruto steeled himself before reaching out to grab the sliding door handle. 'This is the moment that I'd been preparing for over the last four years.' He thought to himself.

In one confident motion Naruto swung the door open and stepped inside. The instructor, a tanned man with a chunin flack jacket, a ponytail, and a scar across his nose paused in response to Naruto suddenly entering.

After taking in the sight of him the teacher proceeded to introduce himself. "You're the new student that the Hokage told me I should be expecting right? I am Iruka-sensei your new homeroom teacher. " Iruka paused and then gestured for Naruto to step forward. "Introduce yourself to the class."

Naruto looked up at the students who filled the room and they had all broken out into a loud whisper.

"Shikamaru who's that?" Chōji asked his pineapple haired friend.

"How would I know Chōji?" Shikamaru deadpanned.

In the back of the room Sakura the pink haired student whispered to Ino who happened to be sitting next to her (They were constantly fighting over who got to sit next to Sasuke so they finally decided on an alternating system).

"Who's that?" Sakura asked the blonde girl positioned to her right.

"I have no idea." She said in a feigned attempt at sounding bored. She was pretending that she didn't care but ever since Naruto had walked in she had perked up in her chair.

Naruto was still standing in the front of the classroom next to Iruka sensei and it was no surprise to him that no one remembered him because he hardly remembered any of them.

Naruto was a lot different now than he was four years ago not just his attitude but his wardrobe as well. Gone was the orange jumpsuit instead it was replaced by a darker less conspicuous pair of clothing. In reality bought out of necessity rather than using fashion sense… which Naruto didn't have much of.

He wore a black shirt and black shorts; the exposed parts of his legs were wrapped up in black bandages, as were his arms all the way down to his wrists. To finish it off he had a thick dark orange string tied around his neck. His entire figure was almost completely blacked out and it gave off an intimidating look.

Sasuke who was usually indifferent to anybody and everybody actually looked up and locked eyes with Naruto. It only lasted a second however as both of them simultaneously broke the deadlock.

"My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." He finally stated before the class.

"Uzumaki Naruto huh…" Ino said aloud to herself.

Sakura looked over at the blonde girl sitting to her right and deadpanned. "You're not actually impressed are you Ino?"

Ino quickly swung her head to the left to face Sakura. "What're you talking about I was just repeating his name." She said in a panic afraid that Sasuke might hear their conversation. He didn't of course but even if he did its not like he would have cared.

"Alright Naruto" Iruka began. Tomorrow is graduation day everyone else has already had a chance to display what they can do so today will be your turn."

Naruto simply nodded in understanding.

"Alright please step forward and perform the Bunshin no Justu."

"Huh?" Was Naruto's reply and Iruka nearly face faulted.

The Bunshin no Justu Naruto, please perform it for us.

This was a troublesome situation for our blonde hero. Why you ask? Well its because Naruto doesn't know how to perform any ninjutsu. He's trained on his own for the past four years. How the hell was he supposed to learn how to make a clone?

"Ahem." Iruka interrupted "We're waiting Naruto."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Um… Iruka-sensei you think you could demonstrate it for me? Real quick before I give it a shot?"

Iruka sighed, "Fine" He said before initiating the justu Bunshin no Justu! In a sudden puff of smoke a second Iruka appeared and just as fast the jutsu was released and Iruka was standing there waiting for Naruto to attempt it.

Naruto had absorbed Iruka's movements as best he could. He placed his hands in the same shape Iruka had placed his in 'Here goes nothing' he thought to himself. Bunshin no Justu!** A large puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared there was Naruto standing by himself with no clones present.**

"What was that?" Kiba barked out along with his dog Akamaru who simply barked.

"Wow that was so lame…" Ino said in response to Naruto's cringe worthy attempt.

Iruka walked up to Naruto. "Naruto what was that?" He asked calmly sweat dropping a little.

"I don't know any ninjutsu" Naruto mumbled out.

"What was that?" Iruka asked

"I don't know any ninjutsu!" Naruto yelled out irritated by the situation.

"What kind of ninja doesn't know any ninjutsu!?" Kiba yelled out before breaking out into a fit of laughter the rest of the class followed suit rather quickly.

"What did I tell you Ino." Sakura stated with a pleased look on her face. Ino simply rolled her eyes in response.

Naruto grit he teeth in anger and shot Kiba a death glare that caused him to pause for a moment and for his dog Akamaru to release a few whimpers.

"Alright class calm down." Iruka said attempting to regain control of the classroom. "Naruto just take any open seat."

Naruto begrudgingly did as asked and choose the open seat in the front row. It was the one closest to the exit.

From that point on Iruka lectured about various ninja lifestyle elements and choices that one must make to ensure success of ones mission. After an hour of this Iruka asked everyone to get up and to head outside for field training.

XxX

(Outside of ninja academy)

All of the students gathered around Iruka who preformed a quick headcount to make sure that everyone was present. After going through all of the names on his clipboard he called for Sasuke to step into the sparing ring.

He did as asked while looking disinterested as ever. Iruka then scanned his students before stopping on Chōji. "Chōji step forward into the sparing ring."

"What? Why me?" Chōji objected to no avail. He turned towards his best friend Shikamaru in the hopes that he'd help him out but Shikamaru simply looked back at him with a sleepy expression.

"Take one for the team." The pineapple haired boy said while patting Chōji on the shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Chōji asked.

"I mean get in there." Shikamaru answered "If you don't he may call on me and that would be to troublesome." With that he gave Chōji a not so gentle nudge which resulted in him almost falling face first into the dirt but he managed to maintain his balance.

Iruka stepped in between them and raised his right arm "ready, set, fight!" He said finally initiating the spar.

Chōji charged forward completely out of control with no rhyme or reason like a bull. Sasuke simply sidestepped him and stuck his leg out successfully tripping Chōji. Sasuke then jumped down onto the ground on top of Chōji with his fist barreling down. He stopped right before he made contact with Chōji's face and Iruka called the spar off.

"Winner Sasuke." Iruka declared causing all of the girls to lose it over their precious 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Wow… that was sad." Ino said nearly ready to facepalm.

"What did you expect Ino?" Sakura asked "Sasuke-kun is the best no one stands a chance against him." she stated proudly.

"Yeah, I guess… but still." Ino said in response to what they'd just witnessed.

XxX

(Rooftop overlooking the training field)

Sitting on a rooftop overlooking the training field were 3 Jōnin. Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yūhi, and Asuma Sarutobi.

"You dragged me out here for this?" Kakashi asked in a bored fashion.

The 3 of them had planned to come out and get a look at the latest recruits. They told Kakashi to meet them 3 hours earlier then they were supposed to meet in an attempt to make sure he was on time and it worked for the most part. He was still a few minutes late.

"Stop complaining." Asuma said "Don't you want to see the future genin's that we'll be assigned in action?"

Kakashi shook his head in the negative as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Kurenai couldn't help but giggle in response.

"This class has been in the academy for years." Kurenai started "We already know what we need to know. When it comes down to a one on one fight no one in this group is going to beat the last Uchiha." Kurenai finishes basically agreeing with Kakashi that this is pointless.

Asuma huffed in disagreement. He then looked out at the group of kids that were all surrounding the sparing ring. "What about that one?" Asuma asked referring to the blond haired black clad boy that we knew to be Naruto.

Kurenai peaked over his shoulder to see who he was pointing to. "Who's that?" She asked confusedly.

XxX

Iruka sweat dropped in response to the first match. He then pinched the bridge of his nose before addressing the class again.

"Alright" he started "Are there any volunteers?"

The entire group was dead silent, that is until Naruto raised his hand. "I'll go." Naruto said confidently all eyes were now on him.

"Is he serious?" Sakura asked incredulously. "He thinks that he can take on Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto slowly walked into the sparing ring before glaring at Sasuke who had a superior smirk adorning his face.

Iruka walked between them and raised his right hand, ready, set, Fight! He said before jumping back.

In that instant Naruto charged forward. He moved so fast that he appeared to be a blur in everyone's eyes. In one motion Naruto nailed Sasuke with a direct headbutt right to the gut taking Sasuke down to the ground.

Naruto followed him down and straddled him. He drew back his right fist before punching Sasuke in the face making direct contact. Naruto then drew back his left fist to do the same only this time when he slammed his fist down Sasuke's body was replaced by a log.

In that moment Sasuke sent a powerful kick barreling towards Naruto's head.

Naruto managed to dodge the kick by jumping up and to the right but the kick still made contact with his ribs on the right side of his body.

Sasuke was sure that he'd just landed a knock out blow but it turned out to be anything but. Naruto took the kick to his ribs but he didn't falter. He reached down and grabbed Sasuke's leg that was still in contact with his midsection.

He lifted his leg up high in the air causing Sasuke to lose his balance but before he did he grabbed a handful of dirt, which he threw right into Naruto's eyes. This stunned Naruto and caused him to lose his grip on Sasuke's leg.

Naruto jumped back to create some distance from himself and Sasuke while he regained his sight but Sasuke was having none of it. He charged forward and delivered a powerful gut punch knocking the wind out of Naruto. Sasuke smirked thinking that the match was over but once again. Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's limb.

This time it was his arm as opposed to his leg. Naruto squeezed down with so much force that Sasuke thought his arm was going to be crushed at any second. He attempted to retaliate but before he could Naruto pulled Sasuke's body towards his own with all the strength he had the result was Naruto driving his right shoulder right into Sasuke's chest.

That one blow caused all of the air to escape from Sasuke's lungs. Naruto didn't stop there he pushed Sasuke back only to pull him towards him once again delivering another powerful right shoulder right into Sasuke's chest. He pushed Sasuke back and drove his shoulder into him once more.

It was after the third attempt that he felt Sasuke go limp. Naruto let go of him and Sasuke fell to the floor in a coughing fit. Trickles of blood were visible on the corners of his mouth.

Naruto stared at the defeated Uchiha. He was about to turn around but Sasuke used all his reaming strength to stand once again. "You bastard." The Uchiha grit out while barely being able to stand straight.

Sasuke was about to charge at Naruto who himself was preparing for the finishing blow when Iruka suddenly jumped in and called an end to the fight. Sasuke, still fuming, tried to get around Iruka but their teacher was not having it.

"Naruto, Sasuke shake hands." Iruka said.

"Huh?" The still calm Naruto asked.

Iruka shook the index and middle finger from his left hand with the same fingers from his right hand to demonstrate. Naruto nodded in understanding.

He held out his two fingers and Sasuke shook them begrudgingly with his own. Sasuke glared straight at Naruto who had a calm emotionless face on. Sasuke tried to pull away his hand but Naruto wouldn't let go.

Sasuke once again was about to glare at Naruto, that is until he saw Naruto's face. Gone was the calm emotionless expression it had been replaced by a knowing cocky smirk. Naruto had just kicked Sasuke's ass and they both knew it. Naruto then released Sasuke's hand and turned around to walk back to his previous standing spot.

Sasuke was absolutely fuming. The crowd of students was still in shock over what had happened. Nobody had beaten Sasuke in a spar before or managed to get under his skin like Naruto had.

The girls were also speechless; most were scared of the aura that Sasuke was exuding. Sakura was the first of the girls to try to make sense of it all. "H-he just got lucky." She said followed by a forced laugh. "I mean he couldn't even make a single Bunshin."

Ino looked over at the black clad Naruto and for the first time ever their eyes met. She held eye contact with him for a few more seconds before looking away. 'It had to have been luck.' She thought to herself.

XxX

(Rooftop overlooking the training field)

All 3 Jōnin were wide eyed after what they'd just seen.

Kurenai was the first to break the silence. "What was that… There was no fighting style whatsoever he turned the spar into a brawl."

Kakashi just sat there quietly taking in the fight he had just seen.

"Jeez" Asuma said in an excited voice. "That kid is an absolute monster he fights like a gorilla."

"And that's a good thing?" Kurenai asked.

Asuma didn't answer but in his gut he knew that he had just found someone really special.

* * *

**Naruto Character Stats: Just to get an idea of where I currently have him, for reference I'll use Lee as the comparison standard.**

**Chunin Exam Rock Lee:**

**Speed: 5/5**

**Strength: 5/5**

**Stamina: 4/5**

**Work ethic: 5/5**

**Intelligence: 2/5**

**Canon base Naruto:**

**Speed: 1/5**

**Strength: 2/5**

**Stamina: 5/5**

**Work ethic: 3/5 (Good when motivated otherwise easily frustrated.)**

**Intelligence: 1/5**

**My base Naruto:**

**Speed: 4/5**

**Strength: 5/5**

**Stamina: Off the charts, no one has more raw stamina than Naruto.**

**Work ethic: 5/5**

**Intelligence: 2/5**

**Base Sasuke:**

**Speed: 2/5**

**Strength****: 2/5**

**Stamina: 4/5**

**Work ****ethic: 3/5**

**Intelligence: 5/5**

**Remember that these stats are relative to Lee. As the story goes on the scale will change since Lee obviously isn't the fastest or strongest person in the world. This is just so you can get an idea of Naruto's base stats before he starts learning any new techniques or jutsu's.**

* * *

**Whew, that took a while. This is my 2nd fanfic. Please review and give me feedback on my story it helps me out a lot! How's my grammar? Did you enjoy the chapter? Do you want more? Will you keep reading? ect. :-)**

**As far as the pairing I have a general idea but it could change. Whoever it ends up being it won't happen for a little while since Naruto's 12 and he has like 0 friends. He should probably try to get some of those first before anything else. Till next time!**


	2. Secrets revealed

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto****

* * *

Naruto: Alone and Unknown

Chapter 2:

"That's all for today class." Iruka said to the group of students sitting before him. "Tomorrow is graduation day and it is also your last opportunity to pass the graduation exam if you want to graduate this year." He said looking not so subtly at his new student Naruto.

With that all of the kids stood up and walked out of the classroom, Naruto being the first to go since he was sitting nearest to the exit.

"Maybe you should cut him some slack." A white haired chunin known as Mizuki said to Iruka. "It is his first day and he did well in his spar."

"There's more to being a ninja than brute strength Mizuki." Iruka retorted. "Allowing him to pass in a half assed fashion wouldn't benefit anyone. Especially him."

"Hmmm…" Was Mizuki's only reply.

XxX

Naruto was walking back towards his apartment after his long first day. His mind was racing trying to come up with a solution to his ninjutsu dilemma, unfortunately to no avail.

Not only was he tired but he was now also extremely frustrated. Body strengthening was easy for Naruto hard work determination and a lot of pain tolerance would get you far as far as that was concerned but ninjutsu, that was an entirely different beast.

Ninjutsu required actual knowledge something that wasn't exactly easy to attain. Especially for him. Naruto let out a sigh and slumped his shoulders as he continued to think of a solution.

It was then that he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see a gray haired man. He recognized him as one of the sensei from the academy.

"It's Naruto-kun right?" The man asked as he stepped forward. "I'm Mizuki sensei from the academy. I wasn't in class today but you may have seen me outside during your field training."

Naruto nodded "I remember." He didn't like this man, he had a bad feeling about him but then again Naruto didn't really like any of the sensei at the academy.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Let's go somewhere so we can talk in private." Mizuki suggested as he gestured for Naruto to follow.

"I'm good right here." He said stopping Mizuki in his tracks.

The silver haired chunin turned back from where he was gesturing and faced Naruto once again while plastering a forced smile on his face. "Here it is then."

"So I overheard what happened in class today."

"_*Silence*_" Was Naruto's reply.

"Apparently you were having some trouble with your ninjutsu."

'Where is he going with this.' Naruto thought to himself. If he was going to offer to teach him, his reply would be a big fat no. Naruto had no interest in this guys help he'd sooner fail.

"So… What's your point?" Naruto asked trying to get to the bottom of the situation.

"Well you see there's this super secret scroll that the Hokage keeps locked away. It has tons of secret ninjutsu inside and I bet if you learned some of them Iruka would let you pass the graduation exam." Mizuki replied.

This had been the solution that Naruto was hopping for. He lacked the information to properly learn ninjutsu and this guy however shady he may seem was offering Naruto up that information.

"So what do I have to do?"

XxX

(Outside the Hokage's home nighttime)

Per Mizuki's advice Naruto waited for nightfall before attempting to borrow the secret scroll from the Hokage's home. Naruto scaled the walls of the Hokage's house before jumping through an open window.

He tiptoed through the empty room attempting to go undetected to no avail.

"What are you doing in my home?" The Hokage asked the blond boy.

Naruto turned around slowly with a serious look on his face. He had a plan, Uzumaki Naruto formerly known as Konoha's greatest prankster always had a plan.

"Naked Grandma!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs while pointing behind the Hokage.

"What!?" The Hokage said as he quickly turned around and in that instant Naruto made a full speed break for the hallway. Once there he looked for the room with the "Fūin no Sho" (Scroll of Seals).

He found it within seconds and just as fast as he entered he was gone.

The Hokage walked in seconds later and sighed. "It's been a while Naruto." He said to the now empty room with a nostalgic smile on his face.

XxX

(30 minutes later Unknown wooded area)

Naruto hopped down from the treetops into the open area surround by thick trees. This was a spot that he frequented over the past 4 years a secluded area away from most of the villagers. Mizuki had told him about a location nearby that he could use for training but Naruto had chosen against it in favor of a more familiar spot.

He sat down and spun open the scroll. "Okay let's see the first technique is… "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"(Shadow Clone Technique)" Naruto let out a sigh. "Two times in one day… What the hell?"

XxX

(6 hours later Outside Hokage tower)

"The scroll he has taken is so dangerous that the very first Hokage sealed it away himself." The Sandaime Hokage began in regards to Naruto. "If misused in the wrong hands it could be deadly! It was taken half a day ago, we must find him!"

"Hai!" Was the resounding reply from the group of ninja before him.

Asuma the Hokage's son was also present for this meeting he was about to ask his dad what really was going on when he noticed a white haired chunin who had yet to leave, smiling.

The man remained like that for a few more second before taking off. Asuma decided to follow him. There was something suspicious about how that guy was acting.

XxX

(With Mizuki)

Mizuki felt like jumping for joy when he found out that Naruto had indeed stolen the scroll. When he didn't show up at the spot he told him about Mizuki had started to think that Naruto had chickened out. To his delight however that was not the case. Now all he had to do was find Naruto and take the scroll before anybody else.

Asuma followed Mizuki from about 500 feet behind him in an attempt to not be noticed. Asuma wasn't a tracker though so staying on Mizuki's tail from this far away without knowing the general destination was very difficult.

XxX

(With Naruto)

"Huff… Huff… Huff…" Naruto's heavy breathing could be heard all throughout the secluded area that he was in.

It had taken a while but he'd finally got one ninjutsu down. What surprised him though was how much more exhausting Ninjutsu training was than normal strength training.

"With this I should have enough." Naruto said to himself.

It was then that he heard the rustling of tree leaves. He looked up towards the direction of the sound and there he was, Mizuki crouched down with two giant shuriken on his back.

"There you are Naruto-kun. I've been looking everywhere for you. Why didn't you go to the place that I told you about?"

Naruto didn't answer at first he just looked up taking in Mizuki's form. "Why were you looking for me?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?"

"Why were you looking for me?" he repeated.

"I thought you could use some help." Mizuki said as he started to reach for a kunai knife.

"I don't need any. Especially not from you. Thanks for telling me about the scroll though it helped solve a big problem of mine." Naruto said calmly.

"You bastard demon brat…" Mizuki gritted out. "Give me the damn scroll!" He yelled starting to lose his cool.

Naruto's demeanor didn't change. "You know I was wondering" he began "Why would you want to help me out? I mean we just met today… actually I take that back we didn't even really meet you tracked me down. Me, someone who you've never said two words to before today."

"Enough of this." Mizuki said before throwing a swarm of Kunai at Naruto.

Naruto planted the scroll firmly in the ground before using it to jump up into the air and back flip over them.

"So I was right about you." Naruto said still as calm as he was before.

Mizuki grit his teeth once again before standing. Suddenly the scowl left his face and it was instead replaced by a cocky grin.

"Haha… Hahaha… Hahahahahaha." Mizuki started laughing hysterically.

It was now that Naruto's demeanor did change. "What are you laughing at?" Naruto asked irritably.

"You. I'm laughing at you. You're so pathetically ignorant. Even I feel bad for you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto gritted out now extremely pissed.

"You know what really happened in the incident where the fox demon was sealed up twelve years ago don't you?"

"…"

"Since that incident the people of our village have been bound by the strictest decree."

"What decree? What are you talking about!?" Naruto yelled.

"Haha… hahaha" Mizuki laughed. "The decree was that no one must tell you that what you really are is the Kyuubi, the Nine tailed demon fox! You are the Kyuubi trapped in human form!"

XxX

(With Asuma)

Asuma finally arrived at Mizuki's location. He had gotten lost while following him. It was hard enough following someone from afar when he had no idea where he was going but Mizuki also seemed to be wondering around aimlessly and that made following him next to impossible.

Asuma looked around and he saw Mizuki standing on a tree branch looking down from above at Naruto. The two seemed to be talking about something. He moved closer so that he could hear better.

It was then that he heard what Mizuki said and his heart seemed to skip a beat. _"What you really are is the Kyuubi the Nine tailed demon fox!"_ Saying that aloud in and of itself was considered high treason, the thought of saying it to Naruto himself… that was unfathomable.

Asuma was about to jump down to aid Naruto when suddenly he felt something in the air.

XxX

(With Naruto and Mizuki)

Naruto's head was bent down and his features had darkened.

"These people hate you Naruto." Mizuki started in a reasonable voice as he hopped down from the tree and started to approach. "Come, join me, together we can-" Mizuki's sentence was stopped then and there. The air around them grew thick. Extremely thick to the point where it was suffocating.

Mizuki felt like he was drowning, drowning in a sea of despair and hatred and it was all emanating from Naruto.

The whisker marks on the blond Jinchūriki's face thickened. Naruto finally looked up and glared at Mizuki. "Are you done?" He asked now glaring at the Silver haired chunin.

That look sent chills down Mizuki's spine. "No!" Mizuki said to himself "I can't be intimidated, not by someone like him."

"Loud mouth brat" Mizuki started "I'll kill you in one shot."

"I'd like to see you try. Anything you throw at me I'll give back one thousand fold."

"You're welcome to try little fox!" Mizuki yelled as he charged forward.

Naruto placed his middle finger and index finger from his right hand perpendicular to those same fingers from his left. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"(Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)!

Just like that the entire area was filled with 1000 copies of Naruto. "What happened?" Naruto began. "I thought you said that you were going to kill me in one shot."

Mizuki started to back away trembling at the sight before him.

XxX

(With Asuma)

Asuma had to rub his eyes to make sure that they weren't deceiving him. That kid had just created 1000 physical copies of himself. Something like that … It was unheard of. The amount of charka that, that would take is beyond Kage levels. 'Yet this kid looks completely un-phased by the technique' he thought to himself.

XxX

(With Naruto and Mizuki)

The original Naruto gestured his head toward Mizuki and that was all any of the clones needed to unleash a beat down upon him.

The fight if you could call it that was done within seconds. Naruto walked up to Mizuki's downed form before speaking. "Regardless of whether or not I'm the Demon fox there's one thing that will always be true. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am the one who will surpass all the Hokage."

With that he turned around and started walking back towards the scroll, which he had planted in the ground.

Asuma chose then to jump down from the tree he was hiding in. "Ahem" He said making his presence known.

Naruto lifted up the scroll and turned to face the bearded man who had a cigarette in his mouth. "Looking for this Naruto asked." All of the anger and hatred had dissipated by this point.

He tossed the scroll over to Asuma who caught it with ease.

"Hey kid-" Asuma began but Naruto was gone.

The bearded Jōnin let out a sigh as he took in his surroundings. He stopped when he saw Mizuki's downed form crumbled on the ground.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with him?" He said aloud to himself.

XxX

(With Asuma and the Hokage)

After dragging Mizuki's unconscious body into town Asuma handed it off to one of the Anbu before continuing to his fathers home with the stolen scroll in toe.

"I found the stolen scroll." Asuma said as he held it out for his father to take.

"Good work Asuma." The Hokage curtly replied as he took the scroll and placed it on the ground leaning against the wall.

"So…" Asuma began.

"So…" The Hokage echoed back to him.

"Don't play dumb with me old man I know you already saw the whole thing on your crystal ball."

The Hokage slightly lowered his head and closed his eyes before replying. "So that Mizuki really did it then… He told Naruto about-"

"The Kyuubi" Asuma finished for him "Yeah he did, but he didn't tell him that the Kyuubi was sealed within him he told the kid that he himself was the goddamn demon."

The Hokage slowly nodded in understanding "I'll speak to him tomorrow. Hopefully I can clear some stuff up."

"Do you mind if I do it." Asuma asked impulsively.

"You want to speak to Naruto in my stead?"

Asuma nodded in reply. "I was there when it happened and I should have done something to stop it but…" The words died in his mouth. "Well, regardless of all that" he continued "I'd like to be the one to speak to him if you don't mind Hokage-sama."

"Very well." The Hokage said with a slight smile pleased that Asuma had taken at least a passing interest in one of the children that would help to shape the future of Konoha.

XxX

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto layed there on his bed staring up at the barren ceiling of his one bedroom apartment.

'_The decree was that no one must tell you that what you really are is the Kyuubi the Nine tailed demon fox!' _Naruto heard Mizuki's words from earlier ringing though his head.

"If what he said was true it would explain a lot" Naruto began, speaking to no one in particular. "But then what does it mean? Am I not Human. Am I really a monster? Not just any monster but the monster that was single handily responsible for the death and destruction of so many." Naruto slammed his left fist into the wall beside his bed out of frustration. It created a large whole around the size of his hand.

"Then what about my parents? Is what the Hokage told me a lie? Did they really die the night of the Kyuubi attack or did they never exist in the first place? I mean if I'm not human then it would make sense that I didn't have any parents right?" Naruto's mind was racing at a million miles per hour when he suddenly heard a knock on his front door.

"*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*"

Naruto unwillingly rolled himself out of bed "Who the hell would be knocking on my door this late at night?" He asked as he answered the door.

When he did he saw the bearded man with the cigarette in his mouth from earlier.

"You're the guy I gave the scroll to." Naruto stated plainly.

"The names Asuma kid."

"So why are you here"

"You mind if I come in?" Asuma asked as he simply stepped inside, not waiting for Naruto's answer.

"Not a bad place you got here." He said as he looked around.

Naruto walked past him and pulled a chair at his kitchen table out for himself. "So… Why are you here." Naruto asked with an exhausted look.

Asuma pulled out a chair for himself and sat opposite Naruto. "I saw your encounter with Mizuki earlier today." Asuma began with a serious expression. "There were some things that he said to you-"

"What? That I'm the Kyuubi incarnate?" Naruto interrupted.

"You don't beat around the bush do you kid? Oh well, yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Suddenly Naruto was on edge and Asuma could feel the sudden tension in the room. The look in Naruto's eyes was like that of a caged animal. One that was determined to survive.

Sensing this Asuma quickly tried to defuse the situation. "Relax, Relax" He started placatingly. "That idiot Chunin from earlier was clueless and he made the whole situation sound a lot more dramatic than it really is."

Naruto suddenly grew less tense "So you're saying that he was lying"

"Well… not so much lying more like misinformed."

"Am I the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Pft…" Asuma couldn't suppress the chuckle. He had seen the Kyuubi first hand when he was a genin, briefly but the memories never left him. It was the most unforgiving and terrifying thing that he had ever seen. In comparison this kids serious face was well…

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked irritably.

"No kid, no you aren't the Kyuubi you're a brat like any other… actually scratch that. That's not entirely true but you get the gist."

Asuma then looked at Naruto for a second before continuing once again. "Like I said you are a human but-"

"But-" Naruto repeated.

"But the Kyuubi is sealed inside of you."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well as the story goes "12 years ago the Kyuubi attacked Konoha leaving a trail of death and destruction in its wake. A lot of Shinobi lost their lives that day. It was the 4th Hokage who finally stepped up to take the demon down but in the end even he wasn't strong enough."

"So he sealed it in me?" Naruto asked.

Asuma nodded in reply "To save everyone in the village he sealed the Kyuubi into a baby boy, he lost his own life in the process."

"Why me?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea." He replied honestly "At the time I was only a little older than you are now and we were all sent away from the fighting, busy making sure the citizens all got to safety. Everything I know is pretty much a story that someone else told me."

"So the Kyuubi is sealed inside of me…" Naruto said trying to absorb all of the new information. "So what does that mean exactly."

Asuma scratched his beard in thought "Well for now nothing I guess, just carry on like you have been."

Naruto deadpanned at his anticlimactic answer.

With that information off his chest Asuma got up and proceeded to the exit. Naruto followed him closely behind. The bearded Jōnin opened the door and as he stepped out he said "See you tomorrow kid."

Naruto simply nodded and closed the door behind Asuma's leaving form. As he walked back to his room he stopped and looked back "Wait, why will I see him tomorrow?" He asked himself before eventually continuing on to his room.

It had been a long night and he was tired plus tomorrow was the day that he was finally going to become a ninja.

XxX

(Next day Ninja academy)

All of the students piled into the classroom. Naruto had arrived on time today and he sat down in the same seat that he had sat in on the previous day.

Iruka cleared his throat before beginning "Alright class its finally here, graduation day." He said cheerfully.

He was standing in front of his desk addressing the class, behind him sat a whole slew of Konoha ninja headbands. "Now before we begin, Naruto" Iruka said turning his head to the blond black clad 12 year old "Please come up to the front of the class for your graduation exam."

Naruto did as asked and stepped up facing Iruka.

"Okay Naruto please perform the "Bunshin no Jutsu"(Clone Technique)"

Naruto took a deep breath before placing a couple of his fingers together in a cross. Iruka raised his eyebrow in response. 'What hand sign is that' he thought to himself.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"(Shadow Clone Technique)" Naruto yelled out and in that instant the entire room was filled with 30 copies of Naruto.

'Kage Bunshin?' Naruto could hear various students whispering about his display.

Iruka walked up and poked one of the clones in the shoulder he then did the same to another and then to another. 'To receive a passing grade for this technique you need to be able create 3 intangible copies but this kid… he created 30 completely solid clones. 'That's unheard of' Iruka thought to himself.

"Are all of these copies real?" Sakura asked as she reached out to touch the clone nearest to her. She touched its arm and to her surprise it was indeed solid but the surprises didn't end there. The clone she touched turned around and looked down at her "Can I help you?" it asked

"Kyahh!" Sakura yelled out as she jumped back nearly falling out of her chair. Ino couldn't help but laugh at the scene. "So you can talk?" the blonde girl asked.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" The black clad clone replied.

"Ahem" Iruka interrupted trying to regain order in the room. "Where's the original Naruto he asked looking around. The original stepped forward towards Iruka who was smiling. He reached behind him and picked up one of the headbands before bending down and tying it around Naruto's head.

"You pass." he said with a smile and Naruto actually smiled back. "Now if you wouldn't mind undoing the jutsu.

"Oh sure thing." Naruto replied before dispelling all of his clones.

The rest of the hour was pretty uneventful Iruka handed over headbands to all of the passing students one by one. Once he was finished he walked over to the other Chunin that was also sitting in the room. "Do we have the team assignments yet?" he asked.

"Not yet" the chunin replied.

Iruka let out a sigh "What's taking them so long." He asked himself before turning to the rest of the class.

"Alright everyone it's currently 12:00 you all have free time for the next 3 hours but be sure to return here on time. We'll tell you your team assignments then."

With that all of the students got up and walked out of the room.

(Training field outside of academy)

Ino and Sakura were both walking around looking for Sasuke as much as the two claimed to dislike one another they had a lot more in common than they'd care to admit. The number one thing on that list being Sasuke Uchiha.

The two girls had made their way around the academy when they noticed someone in dark clothing in the training field. They both ran over thinking it might be Sasuke. Once they got close though they noticed that it wasn't.

"What's the new kid doing here?" Sakura asked dejectedly. They were both close enough to hear what he was doing.

"One, Two, Three, Four…" Naruto counted off as he delivered punishing mid body kicks to the human sized training stumps located outside of the academy.

"I think he's training." Ino said to her pink haired rival.

"Training for what?" she asked "We already passed the graduation exam."

Ino simply shrugged in response.

"Eight, Nine, Naruto winded his leg back a little further on his last kick to deliver a little more oomph "Ten!" He yelled as he buried his leg into the human sized stump. The problem was that he added a little to much oomph as a result his last kick ended up breaking the wooden stump completely in half.

Ino and Sakura both shuddered in response to the loud noise that it made. Naruto turned around and faced the girl's general direction but when he did there was no one there.

Ino had managed to grab Sakura and pull her down at the last second. "That was kinda scary." Ino said with a forced laugh.

"Lets get out of here." The pink haired girl suggested and the two of them did just that.

Naruto remained out in the training field standing in front of the now destroyed training device. "The tree's in the woods are a lot stronger than this thing." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

He then looked up at the sky and saw the sun had barely moved. In his 4 years of training on his own Naruto had learned to tell time based on the suns position in the sky and by his estimate only an hour had passed.

He let out a bored sigh "I guess I could go practice my ninjutsu in the mean time." With that he sped off in a blur of speed.

XxX

(Hokage's office)

Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi had all arrived at the Hokage's office. Kakashi being the last to do so.

"Today will be the day that you are all assigned your genin teams" the Hokage began. "This will be a first for all of you that is if all your students pass your own individual exams. So without further ado lets announce the teams."

"First Kakashi your team with be comprised of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzuma-" The Hokage wasn't able to finish his sentence because Asuma suddenly interrupted.

"Just wait one second, no disrespect Hokage-sama but how are you deciding these teams?" Asuma asked.

The Hokage sighed "If you must know Kurenai's team are trackers, yours are the legendary Ino-Shika-Cho pairing, and Kakashi's are well… the rest if I'm being honest."

"I'm fine with it." Kakashi chimed in "The presence of Uchiha, Sasuke alone should be enough to ensure that the strength of my team is equal to the rest."

Asuma sucked his teeth "tch…" "Hokage-sama don't you think we should have at least some say in who our genin are?"

"Come on Asuma are you really that disappointed in your team?" Kurenai asked "Or is there someone in particular that you were hopping would be assigned to your squad?" She said referring to Uchiha, Sasuke.

Asuma turned to the Hokage once again "There has to be a more fair way to do this, one where everybody is happy."

The Hokage sighed before grabbing a small sheet of paper. He ripped it into 3 parts and wrote a number on each piece, after that he crumbled them up and spun them in his hand using wind chakra before floating them over to each of the Jōnin. All 3 of them caught the piece that was closest to them with ease.

"Each of those 3 pieces of paper has a number written on it." The Hokage began "The number that you've received at random will determine the order in which you pick your genin. We'll rotate the pick order clockwise as we move from round 1 to round 2 and then again to 3. Are we all clear on the rules?"

The 3 Jōnin nodded.

"Then open up your pieces of paper and reveal the number you drew." All 3 of them did as asked. "So…" The Hokage asked "Who drew number 1?"

A giant smile appeared on Asuma's face as he thrust his hand out while revealing the number he drew. "I drew number 1!" He exclaimed.

Kakashi grit his teeth in a surprising show of emotion he did it because he assumed that this meant he had lost Sasuke to Asuma.

"What about the rest of you?" the Hokage asked.

Kakashi lazily lifted his paper up revealing that he had drawn the number 2 Kurenai did the same revealing that she had drawn number 3.

"So Asuma who will be your first pick?" The Hokage asked and now all eyes were on the bearded Jōnin.

Asuma still smiling said the name of his pick without any hesitation whatsoever. "I'll take Uzumaki Naruto."

The room went silent as everyone's eyes widened.

"The Gorilla?" Kurenai said incredulously.

"Hey he's my student now only I can call him that!" Asuma said in mock offense.

Kakashi let out a sigh suddenly feeling embarrassed by how worked up he got.

From there the picks went as follows:

Round 1

Asuma: Uzumaki Naruto

Kakashi: Uchiha Sasuke

Kurenai: Inuzuka Kiba

Round 2

Kakashi: Akimichi Chōji

Kurenai: Aburame Shino

Asuma: Nara Shikamaru

Round 3

Kurenai: Hyūga Hinata

Asuma: Yamanaka Ino

Kakashi: Haruno Sakura

Team 10: Naruto, Shikamaru Ino.

Team 7: Sasuke, Chōji Sakura.

Team 8: Kiba, Shino Hinata.

"Starting today those will be your new genin teams!" The Hokage proclaimed.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the amazing feedback that I received for Chapter 1. It meant so much to me, you guys are awesome. Heres Chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it. Please leave me feedback and tell me what you think of the story so far my grammar/writing style ect. I'll do review shout-outs next chapter. I would do it now but I don't have time :-( So leave a review and I'll get back to you! See what I did there :-)**


	3. The Moments In-between

**Review Shout outs from the last Chapter!**

**dasross, Dark Prime0:** Thanks for the grammar and spelling help.

**The Crimson Vixen:** Thank you for coming along for the ride.

**LunarBabe:** Thank you so much for the long review. I tried to fix all the occurrences of the issue.

**ACDCxCARMINE:** Thanks for following along for the ride!

**gaara king of the sand:** I feel like thats a common response in regards to the concept. I hope I can change peoples minds though!

**Kairan1979:** Thank you for the review! As far as Asuma telling Naruto to carry on like always that was pretty much the attitude for most of the beginning of Naruto. The Hokage wanted him to be normal. Plus how the hell is Asuma supposed to know detailed info about tailed beasts. Naruto's only 12 and it wasn't Asuma's job at that point to tell him whats what. :-)

**Azrael Akuma:** I will thanks!

**Naru934chan:** Thanks for the compliment and grammar tips!

**RandomWriter21:** Thank you!

**LordGhostStriker:** Don't worry I won't. That's something I learned the hard way the first time I attempted to right fan fiction. I'm going to take my time. A lot of time.

**enteleixaduke:** Its finally here sorry :-(

**girrr:** Quality over quantity my friend. ;-) Though in Naruto's case I guess its both.

**Survivalist565:** Thank you!

**Emmet1888:** :-)

**kamui5:** Thanks, I finally did.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Naruto Alone and Unknown**

**Chapter 3: The Moments In-between**

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"( Shadow Clone Technique)!

Naruto yelled out and in a puff of smoke five clones appeared surrounding him. He was already exhausted releasing labored breaths.

"Attack" he ordered.

The two in front of him charged simultaneously. Naruto responded by charging right back at them. The clones barreled their fists out towards the original but before they made contact Naruto jumped up in the air and grabbed both of their heads.

The left one with his left hand and the right with his right. He then slammed the two skulls together causing the two of the clones to dispel. Before Naruto could land on the ground his legs were grabbed from behind and he was slammed down to the ground.

He was stunned by the sudden attack but he quickly managed to recover. One of the clones attempted to kick Naruto while he was still on the ground but before he could Naruto rolled in the opposite direction in an attempt to create some distance between them.

He then jumped up off of the ground in an attempt to get back to his feet. The second he did a fist from the third of the remaining clones came barreling towards the originals head.

Naruto leaned back to dodge the incoming attack. He nearly did but the clone still grazed his jaw. The hit sent reverberations throughout Naruto's entire body.

He started swaying to the left as a result of the contact, he gritted his teeth to steady himself and in an instant he swung his entire body towards the clone. Naruto's head approached that of the clones and in a blur Naruto slammed his skull into his copies head. Successfully delivering a punishing head-butt.

The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto turned to face the two remaining ones. Blood trickled down from the left side of his mouth. He wiped it away and glared at his two remaining self-created opponents.

One second he was standing still in front of them and in the next he was gone. The speed of his movements kicked up the sand in the area. Naruto reappeared in front of the two clones with both of his fists primed and ready flying towards their heads.

The two of them quickly responded by simultaneously attempting to kick the original in the abdomen. Naruto jumped up in the air to dodge the attack. He then swung out his airborne feet and kicked the two clones right in the chest.

The one on the right disappeared but the one on the left just staggered back and released a chocked breath. 'Damn it not enough force' Naruto though to himself. He charged towards the remaining clone with his fist cocked back. Just before he made contact though his last opponent dispelled causing Naruto to fall over himself.

He landed with a thud and turned so that he was now lying on his back. He looked up at the sky, which was mostly covered by the tops of the trees. Sunlight leaked through the gaps and a small segment of it shined upon Naruto's cheek.

'It's warm' he though to himself. He reached up to touch his cheek with his left hand. His limbs felt heavy which was no surprise to Naruto his entire body felt that way. He'd been making copies of himself and battling them nonstop for an hour. His entire body felt like it was made out of lead.

He let out a sigh and took in the calm silence that surrounded him. He'd had a busy couple of days, filled with more interactions with other people than he'd had in the last four years combined.

He didn't know which he preferred. People couldn't be trusted. They were the cause of his many hardships.

"They see me as the human representation of the monster that they fear" Naruto let out a dry chuckle which was short lived because of the pain that shot through his jaw.

"Let them think whatever they want. I have my own goals and they won't get in the way of them." He said to himself.

His thoughts then drifted to Sasuke. The spar he had with him was a good test of his own abilities. Judging by the adoration that Sasuke received coupled by the reluctance of any volunteers to fight him after he had easily defeated the rotund ninja suggested to Naruto that Sasuke was by far the strongest person in the class… other than himself of course.

Now in reality that much thought didn't go into it. Anyone with any kinda fighting sense could've figured that out just by looking at him. That spar had been the first time in years that Naruto had fought someone.

Training in seclusion allowed him to strengthen his body but he never got the chance to apply those skills… that is until yesterday. Yesterday he applied all that he had done in the last four years and the results were pleasing for the most part.

"If that bastard had stopped evading me like a pansy the fight would've been over in a second" Naruto said to himself. "Who needs cheap tricks when you can just mow down your opponent."

The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu wasn't included under the label 'cheap trick' of course. Why? Well because more copies of himself meant more bodies to plow through the opponent with, obviously.

"If I'm the strongest on my own what are ten of me combined? Unstoppable that's what." He said while grinning. Fighting clones of himself was an absolute bitch. He learned that soon enough.

All of his clones were well… just that, clones. They were just as fast and just as strong. Hell they even thought the same way. The one thing they weren't though was durable. That was one aspect of his abilities that Naruto really took pride in.

He could train from dawn till dusk like it was nothing. Time and time again over the last four years Naruto pushed himself to his own limits and beyond. Whenever he though he had hit the wall a second wind would come coursing through him.

He didn't think much of it at the time but that aspect of his body was rather strange… though that was a matter for another day.

As for now Naruto was still lying on his back on the forest floor. Fighting the Kage Bunshin has been much more exhausting than he could've imagined. Fighting five on one in a normal spar would be hard enough but having to create and maintain his opponents forms while fighting them was a strenuous endeavor.

Which was evident by Naruto's exhausted state. His eyelids began to droop as the warm sun continued to shine upon his face.

'How long has it been?' He thought to himself 'half an hour? One hour? Two? I was supposed to be back by-' His train of thought halted as he drifted off to sleep.

XxX

A breeze flowed through the tree-covered area causing them to rustle. It died down as quickly as it came but not before knocking a few leaves loose sending them cascading down to the forest floor.

One of the green petals landed near the edge of Naruto's mouth. He was still asleep lying flat on his back his clothing disheveled. The cause for that had to have been his earlier fight because Naruto hadn't moved an inch since falling asleep.

He sucked in a breath causing the leaf to fall into his mouth. He immediately shot up to a sitting position in response and was on edge until he discovered the source of his disturbance.

He coughed up the still whole leaf before leaning back while supporting himself with both of his hands. He reached up and scratched the back of his head as he attempted to regain his bearings.

"How long have I been out here?" Naruto said aloud lazily to himself.

"If you mean 'how long have I been sleeping out here then the answer is about two hours give or take" An unknown boys voice answered. Naruto stood up and faced the source.

He saw a boy around his age; he had black spiky hair and a tired expression adorning his face. Standing to the boys right was... a deer? Naruto wasn't exactly sure.

The boy rubbed the animal's head before sending it on his way.

"Who're you?" Naruto deadpanned. Interactions were tiring and he was out of practice. He found it to be easier to just speak his mind rather than worry about pleasantries.

"Shouldn't you give me your name first?" The spiky haired boy stated "I mean this land does belong to my family so you're technically trespassing"

Naruto sweat dropped 'His family owned all of this land?' There weren't any homes or people around for miles.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto" he stated proudly.

"Yeah I already knew that"

"Wait, if you already knew then why'd you ask?" before he could get a reply he added "And the hell do you know my name-" He started saying suspiciously as he looked the boy over, it was then that it hit him. "You're in my class right? I remember you standing next to the round kid when we were outside for field training."

"That'd be me" The Spiky haired boy replied. "The name is Nara Shikamaru and the round kid that you're referring too is my friend Chōji. Though I don't think he'd appreciate the label."

"So... What're you doing out here?" Naruto asked

"I wish I could say 'the same thing you were doing'" Shikamaru said referencing Naruto's nap "But I haven't been that lucky today." He said with a sigh. "My parents have been riding me about this ninja stuff all day. My mom forced my dad to give me more training even after I passed the graduation exam. It's such a drag... You know what I mean?"

Naruto forced an awkward nod pretending to understand Shikamaru's situation. The stiff action didn't go unnoticed. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as his eyes looked Naruto over before turning around and walking off.

"You better get a move on" He called back over his shoulder. "Iruka sensei's going to be announcing the teams soon."

Realization hit Naruto as he remembered how much time he wasted out here. "Aw, crap" He turned to run off but ended up tripping over the bandages that had come loose on his right leg. He bent down and ripped the loose bandages off. He then proceeded to do the same with the other three limbs because only having one limb be exposed would be weird... obviously.

With that done he disappeared out of the forest in a blur.

XxX

(With Kurenai and Asuma)

"Are you sure you made the right choice when you picked that kid" A raven haired female Jōnin asked the bearded Jōnin as they walked in step.

"Of course I'm sure... Well probably"

"Probably" She almost laughed out. "You broke up the legendary Ino-Shika-Cho formation over a probably"

Asuma let out a little chuckle as he reached into the pocket of his flack jacket. "You worry too much Kurenai" he said as he raised a cigarette to his lips.

She gave him a pointed look as she snatched the cigarette out of his hand. "Why don't you stop doing things that worry me then?" She asked while glaring at him.

"Hey what the hell." He said in surprise.

She didn't answer she just stuck out her palm to him expectantly. Asuma held her angry gaze for a few seconds before relenting with a sigh. He reached into his flack jacket pocket and reluctantly handed her his cigarette pack.

"That's the only one I have left you know." He said hoping that she'd relent.

"Good" Kurenai singsonged before placing the half filled pack inside of her bra for safe keeping. Asuma's eye's heated as he watched her.

"What?" She asked innocently pretending not to know why he was starring at her with heated eyes.

"Nothing" he replied as the corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile as he turned his attention back to the road in front of them.

"See you tonight?" He asked not sparing her a glance.

"I'll think about it" She replied in the same fashion before they both leapt onto adjacent roof tops heading in opposite directions.

XxX

(With Naruto)

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop enjoying the feel of the wind on his now exposed limbs. He needed to get back to class but he was also starving so he made the split second decision to make a detour.

'That Shikamaru guy didn't seem like he was in a hurry' Naruto thought to himself, and if that was the case he had enough time for a quick lunch. His destination was Ichiraku Ramen. A place that he once loved and also a place that he hadn't been to in years.

When Naruto decided to be on his own four years ago he made the decision to be more independent. The Hokage still gave him a monthly allowance so he was still being supported financially. But Naruto drew the line at that. Going to a restaurant everyday wasn't exactly the best way to become self sufficient after all.

So in a way this lunch would be a homecoming of sorts. Though Naruto doubted that the old man would remember him.

Once he got close to the shop he descended down to the street to make a more normal entrance. As he entered he saw the old man with his back turned to him. "Take a seat I'll be right with you" he said while looking over his shoulder.

Naruto nodded and stepped forward to pull out a stool. It was then that the old man did a double take with wide eyes. "Naruto..." He said hesitantly as he inched towards the blond genin.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. He'd been recognized for the first time in years by someone he legitimately cared about not counting the Hokage of course. He may not know the old man that well but what he did know was that he always treated him kindly.

"Hey" Naruto replied.

The old man nearly face faulted. "This is the first time that I've seen you in years and all you say is hey." he said with a disbelieving laugh.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It's been a while" he acknowledged.

"Yeah it has, four years if my math's right" He studied Naruto and took in his new appearance. Gone was the orange jacket replaced by a black short sleeved shirt and black shorts that fell past his knees. All of the orange wasn't gone though his eyes traveled to the thick dark orange string that hung around Naruto's neck.

Naruto coughed feeling the awkwardness of the old mans intuitive gaze. That snapped the him out of his thoughts. "I see you couldn't completely abandon the orange" he pointed to his own neck mimicking the location of Naruto necklace. "Somethings never change huh"

Naruto reached up and felt the tight necklace around his neck before answering "I guess not" he said said with a nostalgic smile pulling at his lips.

"So..." the old man began. "Are you gonna tell me where you've been all this time?"

"It's a long story" Naruto replied before sighing "Maybe another time. I have to be back at the ninja academy soon"

Thats when the old man noticed Naruto's headband. His forehead crinkled 'that just creates even more questions.' He studied Naruto for a brief moment before relenting. "Fine another time then. I'm going to hold you to that" he said with a pointed look.

Naruto nodded seriously in response.

"So what'll it be?"

"Let me get two miso pork Ramens to go."

Teuchi nodded and got underway with the food preparation. It was ready within a few minutes which Naruto was grateful for.

"Thank you" Naruto said after paying while grabbing his food.

"Make sure to come back soon Naruto I'm sure Ayame's gonna flip when I tell her that you stopped by today."

"Will do" Naruto shot back over his shoulder.

He stepped outside of Ichiraku's shop. 'The time to meet up back in class must be soon' he thought to himself. Naruto quickly turned the corner in an attempt to hurry along back to the academy. It was then that he bumped into somebody... Hard.

The person weighed less than Naruto did which was evident by the fact that they had fallen to the floor while he remained upright.

Naruto looked down to see who he had hit. It was then that he saw a little girl sprawled on the floor. His eyes widened realizing that he might of hurt her but before he could react a gruff voice yelled out "Hanabi-Sama!"

Naruto was aggressively grabbed around his shirt collar by the source of the outburst which appeared to be a man in his 50's. The Ramen bag in Naruto's hand fell to the floor as a result.

The man tried to throw Naruto out of the way but the blond genin wasn't having it. He instinctively grabbed both of the arms that were holding him and squeezed them. A sharp yell of agony escaped form the older mans lips. His hold on Naruto was then released as he started crumbling down to the ground but not before Naruto lifted up his right knee and slammed it into the mans stomach.

This all took place within the span of a few seconds to any spectators the man fell almost instantly after grabbing Naruto. That's at least the way it looked to the little girl who Naruto had knocked over. She had dark hair and wide white eyes.

The man fell to the ground in front of Naruto's feet with a small thud. "Crap I think I might've over done it" Naruto said once his actions registered. His attention then shifted to the little girl who was still on the ground. "Hey, you alright?" he said while rubbing the back of his head. "You aren't hurt are you?" He asked legitimately concerned. She didn't answer him, she just continued to look at him apprehensively.

"Hanabi right?" Naruto asked remembering what the old man had yelled earlier. He reached out his hand to her and when she didn't take it he let out an exhausted sigh. He walked over and lifted her up to her feet. She yelped in response.

"Look kid I didn't mean to run into you I was just in a hurry."

Hanabi looked up at him in awe "You took down elder Joushiro" she said while pointing to the collapsed old man.

Naruto scratched the whisker marks on his left cheek awkwardly. "Yeah well, he attacked me first." He said with a huff. The girl just looked at him still in awe of his feats.

"Hanabi... Your name is Hanabi right?" He asked stressing the word 'is'.

She nodded in the affirmative.

"Well, I need to get to class. I was running late as it was." He paused before continuing "You okay to get home?"

"I don't know. He was my handler for the day." She said pointing to the defeated man on the ground. "I don't know where we are right now." She said while looking around. To Naruto's surprise though she didn't seem scared.

"Where do you live?" he asked

"The Hyūga compound" she answered

"Never heard of it."

She sweat dropped in response and the awestruck look was now long gone.

"Come on don't look at me like that, how the hell am I supposed to know where your house is?" Naruto asked unaware of the Hyūga clans significance, which surprised the little girl before him.

She was about to say something but Naruto cut in before she could. "Don't worry we'll figure it out." Naruto placed both of his hands together in a familiar seal and activated the only jutsu that he knew. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"( Shadow Clone Technique) A single clone appeared in a puff of smoke.

"How'd you do that?" She asked amazed.

Naruto smirked "I'm a ninja kid I can do a lot of things" Naruto then turned to face his clone "Find and take her home" He ordered.

He started to run off but stopped when he looked at the food that was now on the floor because of his earlier altercation. He picked it up and gave it to his clone.

"You two eat these" he said before finally running off in a blur kicking up dirt in the process.

XxX

(Ninja Academy)

Naruto ran through the front doors having arrived in no time flat. He felt extremely light on his feet and well rested, he could thank his post training nap for that. He slowed his pace down once arriving at his destination. He slowly slid the door to the classroom open and confidently stepped inside.

Once there he was greeted with a jam packed classroom. The place was filled to the brim and all their eyes turned towards him. Including those of an annoyed Iruka.

"Naruto" He bit out "You're late we were about to start without you"

Everything that he had done over the last four hours flashed through Naruto's mind. He cursed the multiple distractions, most of which were self caused. He hoped that the consequences wouldn't be too severe.

Iruka watched the face of the black clad blond genin who he didn't really know. He'd only met him yesterday. As a result he didn't really have a good feel for the kid. The Hokage had assured Iruka that Naruto would be able to handle whatever he threw at him.

At first he'd been uncertain about receiving a new student the day before gradation. Something like that was unusual to say the least. Iruka had tried to suggest that Naruto enroll in next years class so he'd at least get some academy experience under his belt but the Hokage had been adamant.

When yesterday's class started Iruka tested him right off the bat to see for himself whether or not the Hokage's belief was unfounded. When Naruto couldn't even create a single Bunshin(an intangible clone) he nearly face faulted. All hope for the kid graduating was gone in Iruka's mind. that is until Naruto had volunteered to spar against Sasuke.

He cringed at the thought of an inexperienced amateur fighting against the classes best student. He was prepared to swiftly end the fight... that is until he saw Naruto gain the upper hand right from the jump. He didn't have much in the way of strategy but he hadn't needed it. Naruto had physically dominated Sasuke.

Sasuke's speed and strength were elite for a genin so to see Naruto display greater ability in those two areas was stunning. He felt the urge to pass him just for that but he relented. A ninja needed more than just speed and strength, Naruto at the very very least would have to show the ability to mold chakra.

Something he hadn't done yet. That is until the next day. It was then that he created 30 fully solid clones before the entire class. That level of growth in a single day was downright terrifying. He went from not being able to make a single intangible clone to being able to make thirty fully tangible ones effortlessly.

All of the memories of Iruka's brief encounters with Naruto raced through his head as he gazed towards Naruto's face. Regret was clearly etched into the boys eyes. A brief break from his otherwise impassive and slightly cocky exterior. Iruka couldn't help the small smile the formed on his face.

"Have a seat Naruto" He said to the blond boy with a sigh.

Naruto's eyes slightly widened in surprise, it only lasted a second though before his gaze turned flat once again. He turned around and proceeded to take the same seat that he'd sat in since yesterday, the seat that was closest to the exit.

As he sat down he glanced to his left, a dark haired girl was sitting there fidgeting from left to right. Naruto didn't recognize her from yesterday but something about her seemed familiar to him.

Her face was buried beneath her hair. Naruto leaned forward to get a better look, as he did though she completely turned her head to face the direction opposite of him. Naruto deadpanned at her reaction to him before sighing. He scanned the rest of the room surveying his fellow genin.

He only recognized a few of them. Two of the being the portly ninja from yesterday and Shikamaru who was sitting to the big kids left. 'Even he got here before I did' Naruto thought to himself.

His eyes continued to scan the room eventually landing on Uchiha Sasuke, he wasn't looking Naruto's way. He instead seemed to be staring out the window to his left as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. To Sasuke's right were the blonde and the pink haired girls. Naruto guessed they were both co-captains of the Sasuke fan club. They seemed to be talking about something. He couldn't hear them but it's not like he cared too. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the front of the classroom.

'No matter what happens please, please don't let me get teamed up with one of those two' Naruto pleaded in his mind. 'Hell I'd rather get paired with the weird girl next to me'

XxX

(With Sakura and Ino)

'Sasuke's seemed distant more so than usual' Ino thought to herself. She hadn't missed the way he tensed with anger when the new kid had walked in. Prior to that Sakura had been saying that Naruto wasn't going to show up. 'I honestly thought she might be right. I know I wouldn't want to be the target of Sasuke's anger right now'

Ino was woken form her musings by Sakura's irritated voice. "Hey Ino-pig" she said angrily.

"What is it forehead?" The blonde girl replied in the same tone.

"I'm going to be the one that gets to be on Sasuke-kun's team" The pink haired girl declared.

"And what makes think that?" Ino shot back.

"True love obviously. It always wins out."

"Pft" Ino couldn't hold back the laugh.

Irritated Sakura said "I bet you'll end up on Mr. Pity wins teams."

"Mr. Pity win?" Ino asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah the new kid from yesterday?" Sakura said with an expression that screamed 'duh' "You didn't actually think that what happened yesterday was the real deal did you? That kids in for a rude awakening. No one can beat Sasuke-kun... right?"

Ino didn't reply right away and Sakura jumped on the opportunity "hmmm, no answer huh? Well you did seem really impressed by his skills" She said loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Ino leaned forward to glance at Sasuke, when she did she saw how he was practically seething presumably because of their conversation.

"Why you-" Ino started realizing what Sakura was doing before Iruka interrupted.

"Ahem" he bit out. "If you two don't mind I'd like to get underway"

"Sorry" the two said in unison. Ino glared at Sakura briefly before turning her attention back to the front of the class. 'Please don't put me on the same team as the new kid' Ino thought to herself. 'Anybody but him' she had no desire to be paired with the target and source of Sasuke's Ire.

Iruka sighed as he picked up an envelop from his desk. "You're team assignments are in" he started "From this day forth you will all officially be ninja's of Konohagakure no Sato hidden Shinobi village of the land of fire. Work hard to defend the honor and future of your home!"

"Hai!" The class said out in unison.

Iruka smiled at their enthusiasm, he also felt quite proud of the speech that he'd just delivered. "Well, without further ado I will announce your new genin teams. You'll all be broken broken up into three man cells lead by a Jōnin sensei. Team 7" He started "will be comprised of Uchiha Sasuke, Akimichi Chōji, and Haruno Sakura."

"Shannaro!" Sakura yelled out while standing up to cheer "Take that Ino-pig!"

"I'll tell you what you should take" Ino growled out while inching forward but Sakura ignored her. The pink haired girl instead turned her attention to Sasuke.

"Did you here that Sasuke-kun? We're on the same team now."

"Hn" was the stoic genin's only reply.

A couple of rows down and to the right of them sat Shikamaru and Chōji. Shikamaru raised his right hand and placed it on Chōji's shoulder "Good luck" The spiky haired genin said with a forlorn expression.

Chōji balked at Shikamaru's attitude "What the heck, you're acting like I'm going off on a death mission or something" He said in a concerned fashion.

Shikamaru looked at Chōji with a completely serious expression his hand still on Chōji's shoulder. He gave it a squeeze before he said "You may as well be." He then bowed his head and avoided Chōji's eyes. He seemed to be holding back tears. Whether they were tears of joy or sadness no one would ever know.

"Alright" Iruka said as he changed the page looking for the next team members names. "Team 8 will be comprised of Inazuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata."

Shino and Hinata nodded while Kiba let out an abrupt proclamation "We're going to be the best genin team in the village." His dog Akamaru barked presumably agreeing.

When Naruto saw the girl to his left nod to the names being called he figured that here name must be Hyuga Hinata since it was the only girls name called 'though it could also be Shino... ugh its so hard to tell' he thought to himself. Regardless the name Hyuga somehow sounded familiar to him for some reason but he wasn't sure why, it was on the tip of his tongue before Iruka spoke up again moving on to the next team member announcements.

"Finally" he began "Team 10, Team 9 is still currently assigned so its being skipped. The members are as follows Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino"

Naruto had actually been happy when he heard Shikamaru's name called after all he didn't really know anybody in the class but he had at least spoken to the spiky haired boy earlier. So having at least some familiarity was nice. 'but who's this Ino person?' Naruto thought to himself. He looked around the room and his face fell when he saw someone else doing the same. The 'blonde co-captain of the Sasuke fan club' as Naruto had dubbed her.

Naruto and Ino's eyes met and they both cringed for different reasons.

"Damn it"

"Awww"

They both said back to back Naruto prior to Ino as they slammed their heads into their respective desks. Naruto harder than Ino.

Chōji turned over to his spiky haired friend and this time he decided to place a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. He looked at Shikamaru while trying to hold back a laugh "Looks like you're going to need more luck than me"

* * *

**So… its been a while. Sorry about that. I have a ****tendency to fall in and out of things rather suddenly. The story is not dead, I very much want to continue it. I won't make any promises or deadlines for updates because then writing this story goes from being fun to being work. I will however continue to write at least a little every single day. That way chapters go from incredibly long daunting tasks to a collection of thoughts put together over a large span of time.**

**If you liked it please leave me a review, heck even if you didn't like it please still leave me a review and tell me why. It really motivates me. I read the reviews I got a lot of times to get my self back into the flow. **

**As always thank you to every one who Read/Reviewed Favorited/Followed It means a lot! Until Next time!**

**I try to do review shout outs again as well!**


	4. We're a team?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Naruto Alone and Unknown:**

**Chapter 4: We're a team?**

"Heartbreak, misery, death, failure, broken limbs, suffocation, death." Ino chanted as the three genin from her team sat gathered along a rounded bench.

"You said the last one twice" Naruto chimed in attempting to be helpful.

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate." She bit back. "Disease, strangulation, blunt force trauma, death."

"Oh would you stop it already." Naruto groaned "What the hell are you even doing anyway?"

"Isn't is obvious? I'm attempting to place a curse on you"

"What? Why? I didn't even do anything to you... and even if I did that kinda stuff doesn't exist... does it?" Naruto finished glancing over to Shikamaru hoping for some confirmation.

"Maybe it works and maybe it doesn't. That doesn't mean that I can't keep wishing for it... and as far as what you did, existing seems reason enough honestly. Everything was going fine, I had a plan damn it. I was going to graduate, get myself placed on Sasuke's team, and then we'd spend the rest of ours lives together. But then you show up and throw a wrench in everything. It's bad enough that you made him pissed at you. Hell, I even felt a little bad for you because I know Sasuke doesn't seem like the type that forgets... but then you had to go and drag me down with you. Now here I am, with you and Shikamaru's lazy ass while Sakura is primed to spend every day for god knows how long with my man." She finished with a huff pointing at her chest.

"... What?" Naruto just scratched the back of his head.

"Ugh, would the two of you be quiet." Shikamaru started "This is bad enough as it is. I'd just gotten used to going to school, setting my alarm for 6:30 am every week day. It sucked but at least it was consistent. I learned to deal with it, but now? My dad tells me Ninja are supposed to wake with the sun and to make matters worse the sun rises at a different time every single day. How eff'ed is that right? I mean being deprived of sleep because I gotta get up early in the morning is bad enough but at least it was something I could get used to over time. Now I'm finding out that our schedules will be constantly changing and unpredictable. Makes me question the point of it all..."

"The point of what exactly?" Naruto asked growing more confused.

"Life. What is the point of life? Cause this" he said waiving around the three of them from his leaned back state "is not living."

"You're such a drama queen Shikamaru" Ino said while rolling her eyes.

"Says the girl trying to hex her teammate." He shot back.

"You know... you two are kinda weird." Naruto said while sweat dropping.

"My thoughts exactly" An older male voice said cutting off any replies for Naruto's teammates.

Naruto stared at the older ninja standing before them, "Hey, you're the guy from yesterday."

"That I am kid." He said before looking over the 3 of them. "My name is Asuma and from now on I'll be your jounin teacher... if you pass my test of course."

"Test?" Ino and Naruto asked confused.

Asuma just waved off their question, "Don't worry about it, I have high hopes for you three. You'll do fine I'm sure. That can wait for tomorrow though for now let's just make our introductions, your name, what you like, hopes and dreams, you know, all that. Why don't you go first kid." Asuma said while looking over at Naruto who was sitting off to the left, Ino was on the opposite end to the right with Shikamaru stuck in between.

Naruto sat up straighter and let out a sigh, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training... and cupped ramen. I used to eat restaurant ramen but then I stopped a while back. My hopes and dreams? Well thats an easy one, I want to be the strongest ninja in the village. I want people to be forced to respect me. I'm gonna have my face carved into that mountain right over there." He said pointing over to the Hokage monument. "When people see that, there will be no doubt how strong I am."

"... Alright, next" Asuma interceded. Both Ino and Shikamaru seemed slightly taken aback by Naruto's declaration.

"My name's Shikamaru. I don't like much other than to say that I like doing nothing at all. My hopes and dreams? I'd love to stay at home and do absolutely nothing you know? Kinda like my mom but without any of the cooking or cleaning. I've thought about marrying a rich girl so that I wouldn't have to go out and work for a living when I get older but even that seems so troublesome. Women and their problems..." He shuddered "I'd almost rather just deal with being a ninja, unpredictable forever changing schedule and all."

"Okay..." Asuma added with a little chuckle. "and you?" He asked looking at Ino.

"What I like... or rather who I like... is little embarrassing to answer. I can tell you who I hate though, that one's easy. Her name is Sakura, she's got a big ugly forehead, and a stupid voice. She's my mortal enemy. As far as my hopes and dreams? Well to marry the guy that I like of course, becoming a ninja seemed like my best chance to get close to him but that plan was a bust." She said while tossing a glare over at Naruto. He simply balked in response. "I'm not a quitter like Shikamaru though, I'll figure something out. Until then... I don't know, I guess I'll just make sure we stay on track until I get a chance to make my move on him."

Asuma was surprised by the level headedness of the blonde kunoichi. "Huh. You know you guys are kinda weird." He looked over the group, "I think you'll surprise a lot of people though." He hopped up, "First things first, tomorrow morning bright and early meet me at training field 10. Your first exercise as a ninja team will take place then. Don't be late."

"By 'bright and early' do you mean when the sun comes up" Shikamaru asked warily.

"Yes, I mean when the sun comes up kid." And with that he was gone in a gust of wind.

"Of course he does.. such is my life." Shikamaru groaned.

XxX

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto had drifted around the village for while after their team meeting had ended. He thought about everything that had happened in the past few days as well as what was going to happen in those still to come.

That was then though, once night fell he rolled into his apartment mentally exhausted. "First food then bed." Naruto said allowed to himself groggily.

After finishing his meal of cup ramen (as per usual) he crawled into bed. He couldn't help but think that he was forgetting something. He quickly let the thought go however. It'd been a long day filled with way too much thinking as it was.

In no time flat he was out like a light, it was then that the Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clone) he had left with Hanabi was released, all of the clones memories came back to Naruto in a rush in what he assumed to be a dream...

XxX

(With Asuma and Kurenai)

"So how were they? Everything you hoped and dreamed they'd be? You did hand pick them after all?" The raven haired jounin inquired as they walked in step.

"They were great, best team ever. Frankly I think it's unfair that such a group of capable young Ninja was teamed together"

"Unfair huh" she said with a half smile. "To whom exactly?"

"To you, Kakashi, Guy, the Hokage, the entire ninja world, need I go on." He replied with a smirk.

"Hah, someone's confident. Seriously though how was 'he'?" She asked referring to Naruto.

"Hard to say really. The kid talks big but we both know how those types can end up. I'll probably get a better feel for the three of them tomorrow."

"Good luck." She said smiling at him.

"Same to you." He replied before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a cigarette. It was habit that was hard to kick and he'd done it without even thinking. He instantly felt Kurenai's glare on him though only her eye's changed. Her smile seemed to get even bigger.

"Whatcha got there?" She said smile still shining bright as ever.

Asuma looked down briefly at the cigarette now sitting between his lips before shrugging "Bite me, I'm a grown man I'll do what I like." He said authoritatively.

"Is that so?" Kurenai said with big innocent eyes before stepping in front of him causing them both to stop. "What else do you like to do?" She said as she leaned her body towards his.

"Oh no, nope, not again. This is another trap." He said as he hopped back a step putting some distance between them.

"A trap?" She asked in a confused fashion innocent eye's blinking. "Whatever do you mean?" She continued stepping forward.

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what you're doing. The whole innocent routine doesn't stick when I've seen you kill enemy's first hand Kurenai."

She continued to close the distance between them while placing her hand on his chest. "Do I make you nervous?" She whispered in his ear as her hand crept inside his jacket.

"Course not." Asuma laughed back as he turned his head to face her's, now only inches away from his own. His lips parted causing the cigarette to fall to the floor.

Kurenai bit her lip as she stared up at Asuma. "We should probably call it a night. Got an early day tomorrow with the kids."

"Yeah we do." He agreed as he leaned forward, closer, closer before his lips finally reached her's. His eye's were closed and he was confused as to why he lips felt so rough. This moment had been a long time coming and to say that this wasn't what he was expecting would be an understatement. Asuma didn't break away or say anything because that would be rude. Instead he slowly and subtly opened his eye's. It was then that he realized that he was standing leaned forward, kissing a light pole.

"What is that man doing?" A little boy walking by asked his mother.

"Sush, it's not polite to stare." She replied.

Asuma scratched the back of his head at a loss for words. "I'm a ninja kid!" He yelled out after the pair startling them causing them to move along even faster. Even still he felt the need to go on, "I was just practicing my nin- oh forget it." He grumbled to himself. "I can't believe she cast a genjutsu on me."

He chuckled to himself as he reached into his jacket searching for another cigarette. As he soon found out though his pack as well as the one he had dropped on the floor were both long gone.

"Son of a- watch yourself Kurenai!" Asuma called out knowing that the female jounin would still be around enjoying the show. "Pay back's a bitch, don't worry though, I'll be sure to introduce you to her soon enough." He finished before stalking off.

A few roof tops away Kurenai barely managed to contain her laughter as she watched him walk away. She stayed there for a bit watching him with a sad smile on her face before heading home herself.

XxX

(Training field 10)

The three genin arrived at the training field at around the same time. They were surprised to see that Asuma was already there waiting for them. He turned towards the three of them, his customary cigarette placed in his mouth. "You're late" he declared "I said specifically not to be"

"Late?" Shikamaru sputtered. "Late?" he repeated, "In what universe is this late?" He stated as he waived his hand around them lazily. "The sun wakes up, I wake up. I thought that was already god's cruel punishment as it was. My mom didn't even let me stop and eat before leaving the house. My daily routine ruined and what do I have to show for it but th-"

"Enough" Asuma coughed out as he approached the group. "Do I look like I care about your pitiful so called 'hardships'? You are ninja, at least for the next few hours. Whether or not you pass my test will determine what happens to you after that. You're late if I tell you your late, its as simple as that. You are no longer children, ninja are soldiers of the village. The day you passed was the day you legally became an adult. Now lucky for you three you were raised during peace time. There isn't any great war going on. No one is trying to send your asses out to the front lines. But I'll be damned if that means I'll let my students grow soft because of it. Is that understood?"

"Yes sensei." Shikamaru replied followed by both Naruto and Ino who echoed the sentiment.

Asuma simply nodded in response. 'So he can shape up when pushed... I'll remember that' he thought to himself.

"Um... Asuma sensei you said we'll be tested today?" Naruto asked.

"I did. In your class 27 students graduated, think of it as our way of separating those that show no potential from those that show even a glimmer. From those 27 only 9 will move forward and become full fledged ninja."

The three nodded with varying degree's nervousness, from not at all to downright terrified. Naruto being the former and Ino the latter. Shikamaru was somewhere in between or maybe he simply didn't care it was hard to gauge.

"What kind've test will it be?" Ino asked

Asuma smiled, "Good question, lets just get down to it. We've dilly dallied long enough." He reached into his ninja tools pouch and pulled out two blades with finger holes. "These are my chakra blades, it's currently around 7am. You three have until noon to get one of these from me." He reached into his ninja tools pouch once again and pulled out a string that he used to tie the blades together before putting them around his neck like a necklace.

"There's only two though?" Ino asked confused.

"That there is." Asuma replied with a smirk.

"So if one of us gets one does that mean we all pass... or does the person who doesn't get one fail." Ino asked nervously.

"Let's just keep this simple" The bearded jounin replied. "You get one you pass simple as that. Anything other than that is loser talk and that is not the attitude a leaf shinobi should have." He put his hand in his pockets sizing up the three as he continued "Come at me with the intent to kill. I am a leaf jounin, those ranks are not handed out lightly here. If you don't have the stomach to attack me in that manner you don't deserve to be a ninja. Begin." He declared.

Ino and Shikamaru quickly ran back to cover, hiding away in the tree's surrounding the training field. Naruto however remained right where he was standing. Clad in the same pair of clothes as yesterday, a black shirt and shorts with fresh black bandages applied to his arms and legs. Naruto reached up and squeezed his orange necklace "This has been a long time coming sensei. No offense to you but you're just another obstacle standing in my way to becoming Hokage."

"Hah, you're a cocky little brat ain't yuh? Well if you're gonna come at me go on and-"

Before Asuma could finish Naruto stormed forth as fast as he could. With no rhyme or reason he charged at Asuma like a raging bull. Asuma simply stood there staring at him.

Once he got within range Naruto lunged forward reaching out aiming for one of Asuma's charka blades. In a flash Asuma vanished and reappeared above Naruto standing with one foot atop the still lunging Naruto's head. With a simple flick of his foot he sent him flying face first into the ground before walking away.

"Really kid" Asuma began as he stalked off, "you should use your head for more than just barreling into to people. Contrary to what you may think there are people faster that you out there."

Naruto hopped up off of the ground and brushed the dirt of his face as he turned to face Asuma. 'Well I had to try didn't I' Naruto thought to himself 'He's way faster than he looks. One second it looked like I had him and the next he was just gone. If I could just grad a hold of him even for an instant...'

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"(Shadow Clone jutsu) Naruto yelled. In a puff of smoke five copies of the black clad blond genin appeared.

'Kage Bunshin huh' Asuma thought to himself.

"Spread and scramble!" Naruto yelled The six of them surrounded Asuma constantly swapping places with one another in an attempt to make him loose track of the original. Asuma continued to look on seemingly intrigued by Naruto's technique.

"Now!" Naruto yelled and the six of them charged forward in much the same way as before. They simply ran forward with reckless abandon. Asuma sighed disappointed by the repetitiveness. "A ninja's gotta have more than just his body kid" Asuma said as begun to process of eliminating the many Naruto's. A quick jump in the air allowed him to slam the skulls of two Naruto's together, both disappeared on contact with one another in a puff of smoke.

Asuma while still in the air reared back and kicked the two behind him in their respective chests. "Four down" he sated as he landed. Both of the remaining Naruto's charged him in unison. "50-50 shot" Asuma said.

He quickly stuck his leg out and tripped the Naruto charging to his left. As he fell Asuma quickly stuck his hand out and jabbed the boy in the throat, another puff and he was gone. "And then there was one." Asuma said with a smile.

The final Naruto ran towards the bearded jounin with a single minded drive. Asuma sighed before rearing his right fist back. "Here's a lessen for you kid, using your opponents momentum against them." With that he cocked his fist forward making direct contact with Naruto's face. Naruto took the full force of the hit and their combined momentum increased the impact exponentially.

Asuma pulled his fist away expecting Naruto to be out of commission for a while but before he could get more than a few inches away from his face Naruto reached out and squeezed Asuma's wrist with all his might. "Don't underestimate me" the boy yelled.

Asuma flinched a little at the contact surprised at the pain. He quickly extended his leg and delivered a kick to Naruto's midsection but Naruto's hold stayed firm his only reaction being a pained grunt. 'Damn it I held back too much' Asuma thought to himself.

He quickly delivered another kick followed by another and then a third immediately after that but he still couldn't dislodge him. Naruto saw Asuma take a moment to think and took his chance to strike, he kicked up off the ground and wrapped his legs around Asuma's arm like a vine. He reached out lunging for Asuma's chakra blades.

Without thinking Asuma quickly delivered a punishing knee to Naruto's kidney followed by a quick chop to the back of Naruto's neck. The two weak and exposed areas stunned Naruto causing his grip on Asuma top release, Asuma quickly reared back and kicked the blond genin right in the abdomen sending him flying back nearly twenty feet before having his momentum stopped by a tree.

"Shit" Asuma said allowed in response "Is he still alive?" He stepped forward going to check when he saw subtle movement coming from Naruto's direction followed by him jumping up and bending over in a coughing fit.

Asuma sighed in response before looking down at the back of his arm. The outline of a bruise was already visible on his wrist. 'That kid...' Asuma thought to himself. 'I'm about the worst matchup a tai jutsu type of his level could hope to face with me still being both stronger and faster than him and even still he managed to actually hurt me. And don't even get me started on that endurance, it took half a dozen blows to get him off of me.'

"For someone with as much Chakra as him thats not the fighting approach I figured he'd take though judging from his fight vs the Uchiha I should have expected no less. This could be fun." He said allowed to himself. It was then that he saw Shikamaru from the corner of his eye. The boys shadow linked to his own and he found himself immobile. "Sneaky bastard" Asuma gritted out through a small smile.

"Now Ino!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu"(Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu) Ino called out but before she connected with Asuma he disappeared and in his place was a log. This caused her jutsu to miss leaving her mindless form unprotected until she returned. Asuma appeared behind Shikamaru and before the pineapple haired boy could react Asuma sent him flying back with a flat palmed attack straight to his chest.

Asuma then turned his sights on Ino's downed form. "Two down one sitting duckling to go." He said as he approached.

"Ino" Shikamaru groaned as he tried to stand back up.

"How about we try a little ninjutsu?" Asuma began "Earth style: Quicksand!" He called out as his hand descended towards Ino's lifeless form. Before he made contact thought two Naruto's appeared out of nowhere. One taking the brunt of Asuma's attack while the other grabbed Ino and took off.

The Naruto that Asuma's attack connected with hit the ground and was buried up to his shoulders before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Asuma stood back up with a smile on his face "Well I'll be, maybe they can work together after all."

Naruto carried Ino's motionless body until they reached Shikamaru who had managed to drag himself to cover. The two huddled around Ino hidden away behind a series of tree's and bushes.

"Good work" Shikamaru began "Saving Ino and all I mean. The stuff before between you and sensei just seemed painful but you got closer than we did so what do I know huh?" He finished with a shrug.

"It was nothing. The thought of him finishing us all off in one blow pissed me off." Naruto sat back on his haunches "What was that combo you two tried?"

"Those are our families techniques. I grab a hold of the enemy with my shadow possession while Ino takes over their mind with her mind transfer jutsu."

"That's a cool combo" Naruto stated.

"It is when it works" The pineapple haired genin replied.

"So when it doesn't this happens?" Naruto said gesturing towards Ino.

"Pretty much, when we get the timing right it can end a fight just like that but when we miss... well its almost always our loss. It'll take her a few minutes for her mind to return."

Just as he was saying that Ino began to stir. She sat up in a hurry and grabbed her head in obvious discomfort. "We missed?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah" Shikamaru replied.

"How are we still ok then?" she asked before looking over at Naruto.

"He jumped in and managed to get you out before Asuma could put you out of commission." Shikamaru answered.

"Hmmm so wonder boy decided to join the party?"

"Wonder boy? Naruto asked confused "Whatever, you should be thanking me, I saved you from being buried alive."

"Well if you hadn't gone in there guns blazing from the jump maybe we could've come up with a better plan than just using you as a distraction." She replied haughtily.

"Yeah, yeah, look don't take this the wrong way but the two of you running away the second he said go didn't really inspire confidence either." He fired back.

"It's called coming up with a plan doofus, instead of charging in half cocked vs a freaking jounin." She replied.

"Say's you. You and your so called 'plan' didn't even come close to doing as good as I did." He stated.

"'As good as you did' huh?" She said with a laugh "If you call multiple body shots and being sent flying through the air close than yup, you were damn close. Braaavo."

"Oh like lying helpless on the ground after missing your jutsu is much be-"

"Enough." Shikamaru interrupted. "What's done is done. The important thing is to try and figure something out now. You both on board?" Shikamaru asked looking between the two blond genin.

"Of course I'm in" Ino stated.

"How about it Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto glanced between his two teammates thinking about the concept of having a team. The fact that these two were on his side seemed strange to him but the situation obviously called for more than either of them had on their own.

"I'm in" He said before continuing "So what's the plan?" He looked between the two of them expectantly.

"We wait." Replied Shikamaru.

XxX

(Four hours later)

"Alright is the plan clear?" Shikamaru asked his two teammates who both nodded in the affirmative. "Alright first Naruto, you'll run out and create as many Kage Bunshin as you possibly can. Remember we've got less than half an hour left as it is. No point in holding back we're gonna leave it all on the line."

"I know I got it." Naruto said slightly annoyed.

"Easy now, then me and Ino will follow quickly behind you. We'll both create five intangible clones which we'll then transform to look like you. From there we scramble and charge Asuma. He'll have no way of knowing which of the clones are solid and actually you and which one's are fake or actually us. Once me and Ino get close enough we'll be able to use our combo to trap Asuma long enough for you to grab his Blade. The beauty is that even if Ino can't successfully take over his body my shadow possession jutsu should give you just enough time to grab the blade from around his neck."

"Sounds good." Ino said standing up getting ready to attack.

"Same here" Naruto agreed.

"Alright, now Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Alright boys its time to shine, Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu)" Naruto yelled as he ran out into the clearing. In a puff of smoke 350 Naruto's filled the field. "Hah... hah... hah... damn that takes a lot out of you." Naruto said to himself while breathing heavily.

Across the field Asuma perked up from where he had been napping. "This feeling..." He stood up and looked out into the field to see hundreds upon hundreds of Naruto's all coming towards him. "Now that is what I'm talking about." He said with a smile to himself "The Tai Jutsu is nice and all but this... this charka that I feel in the air, this is why you were my first pick Naruto." He continued while Naruto was still out of hearing range before stepping up preparing to engage him.

"Now Ino!" Shikamaru ordered. Both jumped out of hiding and activated the "Bunshin no Jutsu"(Clone jutsu) followed by the "Henge no Jutsu"(Transformation Jutsu) thus creating 6 versions of themselves each to add to the real clones that Naruto had created. They proceeded to enter the fray with Naruto's clones as they closed in on Asuma.

This however did not go unnoticed by the older jounin.

"Charge!" Naruto yelled out to his angry hoard of clones who closed in on Asuma with single minded purpose.

Asuma pulled out a dozen Shuriken and fired them off at the approaching Naruto's causing those closest to him to disappear in a puff of smoke. "Come on now Naruto" Asuma began as he reached into his ninja tools pouch in search of more weapons. "You have to know by now that a hundred times zero still equals zero... or didn't they teach you that at the academy." He finished with a smirk.

Naruto roared along with his hundreds of remaining clones. "Don't underestimate us!" They all picked up their pace as Asuma continued to mow them down.

Meanwhile the real Shikamaru and Ino had managed to just get within range.

"Kagemane no Jutsu"(Shadow Possession Jutsu) One of what appeared to be a copy of Naruto called out, this action was mirrored by 4 other Naruto copies surrounding Asuma.

Asuma managed to avoid the shadows chasing after him as he continued to deal with the angry hoard of Naruto's coming his way. He reached into his pouch once again and pulled out a couple of Kunai, he cocked his arm back ready to throw one when he froze. The real Shikamaru and Ino had managed to sneak up behind him. "Shintenshin no Jutsu"(Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu) Ino still disguised as Naruto called out. In an instant she was inside Asuma's head.

Naruto didn't realize that this had all taken place, to him Asuma has simply slipped up and let his guard down. "Out of the way he's mine." The original Naruto roared to his clones. Naruto stormed forward and jumped up in the air cocking his fist back.

Shikamaru stared at him eye's wide "No Naruto wait if you do that-" It was too late. Without stoping to think Naruto sent his most powerful punch straight into Asuma's jaw forgetting the objective of grabbing the blades entirely. In an instant Ino was shot back to her limp body groaning in agony while Asuma and as a result Shikamaru were both sent flying back in opposite directions.

Naruto just stood there breathing hard as his clones disappeared. Slowly understanding dawned on him that he completely forgot about the plan. Ino continued to writhe in agony on the floor while Shikamaru just stayed flat on his back defeated as could be. Asuma on the other hand broke out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"I saw your plan coming a mile a way." He said in between laughs, "I figured you'd try to immobilize me and steal the blades but this." He stated gesturing out to the downed Ino and Shikamaru "Is better than I could've imagined."

"So... that's a good thing right? Do we pass?" Naruto asked sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Asuma just shook his head. "I don't know how good knocking out your own teammates is but yeah kid... yeah you guys pass." He finished with a chuckle.

Another groan came from Ino's general direction. Naruto tentatively approached her "Ino... Ino-chan... you ok?" He asked as he bent down to check on her. She just turned her head still lying down nursing her wound "broken limbs, suffocation, death." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Naruto asked leaning in closer.

"Disease, strangulation, blunt force trauma, death." Ino continued to chant, Naruto sweat dropped in response. Shikamaru approached the two seemingly fine, he just stood there and shook his head before walking off back towards their sensei.

"Hey!" Naruto called out. "A little help would be great you know."

"Not going there." Shikamaru simply stated.

Naruto balked in response before looking down at the injured form of Ino who was still chanting in a concentrated fashion. He was at a loss for what to do. So he lifted his hand and placed it on her head stiffly rubbing her hair back "There, there." He said as if he were speaking to a injured cat and for some reason unbeknownst to him this only seemed to make matters worse.

"Mutilation, strangulation, suffocation, death"

"Haha... hahaha... haa." Naruto laughed woodenly as he slowly backed away.

* * *

**Boom. I am back from the dead and here to stay... Yeah my bad. There are no excuses for my laziness. The urge to write again hit me and frankly I had some fun with this chapter.**

**Writing it definitely felt easier than it has in the past. So how about this time we try to move the story forward past just establishing the team yeah?**

**I find this version of Naruto to be interesting. He may not seem radically different than canon yet but I do think there is a lot to explore here especially as he faces more opponents around his own level. As that happens I think I'll be able to open up him and his new abilities some more, that along with the new team dynamic and everything that comes along with that should be fun. Sasuke may not be on Naruto's team anymore but that doesn't mean that the guy simply disappeared. He's still an important part of the story/universe and as you would guess he does not forget easily.**

**That's enough of me babbling though. Please leave a review with your thoughts I really do appreciate each and every one of them. What'd you think of this chapter? Did you like the little scene between Asuma and Kurenai? Want more of that? Well let me know. Till next time. :X**


	5. Demon of the Mist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Ch. 5: Demon of the Mist**

XxX

(Late at night: Uchiha compound)

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"(Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!) Sasuke yelled out sending a raging ball of fire flying out over the water in the distance.

"Not enough." He bit out gasping for breath. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" He roared again creating another inferno. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" He called out once more repeating the same action again before collapsing down to one knee gasping for breath. "It's still not enough." he grit.

In the distance a Shinobi with only one visible eye stood hidden in the shadows watching this scene take place in silence...

XxX

(The following day with Team 10)

"Do you have the target in sight?" Asuma asked his students over their coms.

"Affirmative." Shikamaru replied.

"Distance?" Asuma inquired.

"10 meters and closing." The Pineapple haired shinobi shot back.

"Alright then on my count I want the three of you to surround and apprehend. Give me the signal when you're all in position."

"I'm in position sensei." Ino called.

"As am I" Shikamaru echoed

"Same here." Naruto added in.

"Alright, Go!" Asuma ordered.

"Hai!" The three yelled as they charged in.

"Come here you stupid rat!" Naruto shouted as he chased the scrawny animal.

"He's not a rat." Ino stated irritably while running.

"Oh like that matters." Shikamaru chimed in.

Naruto being the fastest of the three managed to corner the little beast. He dove and caught it just before it attempted to escape once again. "Seriously" Naruto began as he held the raging animal as far away from him as he could "What kinda dog has no hair?"

"Give me that." Ino bit out at Naruto as she took the lost pet away from him. The animal seemed to instantly calm itself.

"Report." Asuma ordered.

"We got the rat." Naruto replied.

Ino just glared in response while Shikamaru sagged his shoulders in relief. "So are we done for the day sensei?" The lazy genin inquired.

"Not by a long shot kid. Meet me back at the Hokage's tower. We got a lot of day light left and that means we have plenty of time for more missions."

XxX

(Hokage's tower)

"Let's see here..." The Sandaime Hokage began as he flipped through the pages sitting before him. "We have some gardening work that needs doing... oh and the grand elder needs her grandchildren baby sat while she runs a few errands... hmmm there also seems to be quite a few houses that need to be repain-"

"No, nope, no more. I am done with this." Naruto growled out. "So far we've chased after a lost rat, helped an elderly lady clean out her attic, mowed two lawns... I can't take this anymore! Give us a real mission old man!" Naruto demanded pointing at the Hokage.

'Did... did he just call Lord Hokage old man...' Ino thought to herself.

'Of course he wants more. As if our current workload wasn't enough... why couldn't I get a teammate who would demand that we receive less work? Would that really be too much to ask for?' Shikamaru moped internally.

Meanwhile Asuma stood there suppressing his grin. 'Oh how I love to see my students giving the old man hell but duties come first' He thought to himself. "Ahem..." Asuma interjected aloud. "Naruto this is the Lord Hokage you are addressing, you can't just demand missions like that... those things are earned in time."

"Right you are Asuma." The Hokage agreed. "Missions are the livelihood of a ninja, they are how one earns their living. It is only fair that the more important missions go to those with more experience."

"Yeah but-" Naruto attempted to interrupt but the Hokage simply spoke over him.

"With that said I am not unfair. I know what it was like to be a young Shinobi thirsty for adventure. So how about this time we assign you a new C rank mission that just came in?"

"C rank? That sounds important." Naruto began to perk up "Will we be protecting a princess, sneaking into enemy territory, taking out a hit on someone?"

"No no, nothing like that" the Hokage briefly smiled. "This mission will involve protecting a certain individual. Now compose yourselves I'll introduce him right away. Please invite him in" The Hokage requested.

A slightly tipsy old man with a bottle of alcohol walked in. "Hmmm whats this? I asked for ninja not some wet nosed brats."

Naruto stared back equally unimpressed "Yeah and I asked for a real mission not protection detail for some drunk old-" Before he could finish Asuma stepped forward and covered Naruto's mouth.

"Rest assured sir" Asuma began "My team is very capable and if worst comes to worst you've got me a Leaf Jounin."

The old man considered this for a second, "Tch alright, I am Tazuna a bridge builder from Nami no Kuni (The Land of Waves). Until I reach my hometown safely you'll be expected to protect me even if it costs you your lives." With that he turned and walked out calling over his shoulder "I'll meet you at the village gates in about half an hour."

The four of them watched him leave in silence before Asuma spoke "Get packed we're headed out of the village."

Naruto could hardly contain his excitement. The prospect of an adventure away from the Leaf village was almost too much.

The four of them shuffled out and found Kakashi's team 7 standing out in the hall waiting. Asuma and Kakashi met stares over their genin's head acknowledging each other with a simple chin tip. Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto also seemed to meet glares. That is until Ino pushed Naruto out of the way and practically jumped Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun!" She squealed wrapping her arms around him tight. "How have you been? This ninja stuff is crazy right? They're working us to the bone and as if that wasn't bad enough Naruto demanded the Hokage give us an out of village mission."

"What?" Kakashi asked looking disinterested. At the same time Sasuke who was busy removing himself from Ino's choke hold also seemed to have grown tense.

"Would you get off of him Ino Pig." Sakura barked pulling Ino off of Sasuke and standing between the two.

Asuma simply shook his head and addressed Kakashi, "Lord Hokage gave us a C rank mission. An escort to the land of waves."

Kakashi looked contemplative for a second before he ushered his team along.

Choji and Shikamaru embraced each other in passing. "We've gotta catch up man." Shikamaru told his round friend.

"You're the one that's been MIA man." Choji retorted.

"Sorry about that." Shikamaru said sheepishly "Tell you what, when I get back I'll buy you dinner and we'll catch up, how about it?"

Choji smiled ear to ear "Sounds great."

"Choji hurry up the Hokage's waiting" Sakura yelled head peaking out from the inside of the Hokage's office.

"Gotta go." Choji said with a nervous laugh. As he walked past Shikamaru patted him on the shoulder "Stay strong buddy." And with that the two went off in opposite directions along with the rest of their teams.

XxX

(Village main gates)

"Man this is so cool." Naruto said as he hopped from foot to foot. "This is my first time leaving the village."

"You're from Konoha?" Ino asked "I thought you just moved here or something on the count of you showing up out of nowhere and all."

Naruto shook his head "No this is my home." He felt a strange pang with the words.

"Then what were you doing up till no-" Ino began to ask before Asuma cut in "Enough chit chat we're on the clock now."

"That you are." The Bridge builder stated stepping forward. "I've got a trip to complete and its your job to make sure I get there safe and sound." He looked unimpressively over the bunch. "I could do without the pre school ninja's but at least I get a Jounin included at no charge." He finished with a shrug.

"You shouldn't underestimate us 'pre school ninja' bridge guy." Naruto started "We've got a lot of surprises up our sleeves. Take my teammate there for example" He said pointing at Ino "She's a witch. You know, hex's, death spells, all that good stuff. I'd be wary if I were you." And with that Naruto marched forward.

"Hey!" Ino yelled out "Who the hell are you calling a witch? Come back here you stupid bastard." She said as she started chasing after him.

"Come on Ino give me some credit, you couldn't out run me in a million years."

Ino paused at the comment before shrugging and walking back "You gotta sleep some time Naruto. One eye open..."

Naruto stopped running and balked in response to the ominous threat.

"Am I really gonna be ok with these guys guarding me?" Tazuna asked Asuma.

Asuma just nodded and started walking the group forward "We're just here to protect you from thieves and robbers, nine times out of ten just the fact that ninja are present is enough to discourage petty criminals from trying anything. You'll be more than fine."

The bridge builder just nodded woodenly before ducking his head.

XxX

"Alright Naruto" Asuma began "We gonna multitask a bit on this mission."

"Multitask?" Naruto asked not understanding.

"You heard me, this journey should take a few days so. How about we see if we can teach you something in the mean time?"

"Why only me?" Naruto asked confused.

"It's not going to be only you always, just this time" Asuma paused nodding over to Ino and Shikamaru "those two get enough training as it is. Being the children of prominent clan leaders and all. You on the other hand my fresh disciple are as raw as can be and its on me to rectify that."

"But-" Naruto began before being cut off.

"I swear Naruto if you try to convince Asuma sensei into giving me work on top of the work I already have things will get ugly." Shikamaru said nodding over at Ino reminding him of her earlier threat. "Troublesome..." He grumbled to himself.

Naruto shrugged in response "Alright sensei so what is it that we'll be doing?"

"Well for now why don't you just create some Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clones) and we'll go from there."

"Alright." Naruto said still not fully understanding "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"(Shadow Clone Jutsu) Five Naruto copies appeared in multiple puffs of smoke. "What now?" Naruto asked.

"Just have them run out ahead spread out about a mile apart each." Asuma ordered.

"You heard the man" Naruto said to the group who nodded and ran off. "Now what?" He asked.

"Nothing, for now just work on maintaining them."

Naruto looked up at Asuma curiously before continuing on ahead.

XxX

10 minutes later

Tazuna and Team 10 continued to walk forward staying vigilant but not particularly so as the long journey continued. Suddenly Naruto felt a strange feeling out of nowhere. He tensed and stopped moving forward.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Asuma asked.

Naruto looked up at his sensei and shook his head "Nothing, its nothing." He replied as he jogged a few paces to catch back up with the group.

Asuma looked down at the blond genin curiously before continuing on without another word.

A few more minutes past and Naruto felt a strange sense of Deja Vu as they continued to walk. He looked down at the ground ahead of them and to his surprise there he found a puddle just where he thought it would be. They all passed by it with no fuss with Ino being the last to do so since she was charged with guarding the groups rear. Asuma looked down at his blond student gauging his reaction. Naruto looked back over his shoulder feeling uneasy and found his fears to be warranted "Ino get down!" Naruto yelled running forward.

She was caught off guard by his sudden reaction and didn't react in time, Naruto as fast as he was though managed to block the incoming attack just in the nick of time. Two cloaked men with metal claws for arms appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Naruto had just managed to hold back the attacks with the palms of his hands, they continued to press down cutting into his palms but they managed to do little more than that.

In an instant the two of them stepped back revealing metal barbed wire connecting the two of their arms together.

The two ran forward with the metal wire between them attempting to ensnare Naruto and cut him off at the knees but he was much too fast. He quickly ducked down and ran toward the enemy to his right, he cut him off down low by delivering a swift kick before rearing up and knocking his teeth in with his own knee thus incapacitating him.

Meanwhile the other enemy charged at Naruto whipping the metal wire towards and around him successfully wrapping it around his neck. Before he could tighten it though Naruto grabbed both sharp ends with his bare hands and pulled his opponent forward knocking him off balance. Then without freeing himself Naruto charged forward and slammed his left first right into the skull of his enemy who was still lunging forward. Their combined momentum was enough to completely immobilize him.

Naruto stood there breathing hard, adrenalin pumping, as blood dripped from both of his now torn up palms. He tried to extricate himself from his sharp bindings but was running into a bit of trouble.

His teammates just watched on enamored by the display. "How'd you know they were there?" Ino asked Naruto who was still trying to unwind his bindings.

Asuma stepped forward with one of his chakra blades and sped up the process by cutting Naruto free.

"Thanks sensei." He replied before looking at Ino "I... I don't know it was like everything seemed so familiar as we were walking by, like I'd already been here and seen all this or something."

"Like Deja vu?" Shikamaru asked stepping forward "Are you alright?" He said gesturing toward his damaged hands.

Naruto nodded "Yeah... to both questions."

"How about I explain" Asuma began "I told Naruto a few minutes ago to send a few clones ahead, I planned to have him dispel them later today so the contrast between memories would be greater and make it more obvious. Though unexpectedly it ended up being tested in a battle situation."

"What ended up being tested?" Ino asked.

Asuma looked at Naruto "I noticed a little ways back you got tense for a sec, why'd you do that?"

Naruto thought about it for a second "I don't know we were walking and then it was like these memories came back to me, they looked like mine but at the same time they didn't. I figured I was just day dreaming or something."

"Then what changed?" Asuma inquired.

"As we went on everything started looking familiar like I'd been here before then I remembered stepping on that puddle and then... nothing. I don't know it just gave me a bad feeling and when I looked back to check there they were."

Asuma smiled brightly "This really did work out better than I could've hoped. I wanted to show you some of the other abilities that come along with that Jutsu you love to use. It might not seem like it but you're a rare breed. For most people that Jutsu isn't a practical use of chakra but thats a story for another day. For now I just wanted you to get and idea of some of its capabilities. We'll go over more later though, for now we have other things to focus on." He said as he looked over at Tazuna. "We need to talk."

XxX

On boat to Land of Waves

"You sure your hands are gonna be ok?" A slightly squeamish Ino asked her blond teammate.

"Yeah." Replied Naruto. He had unwound some of the bandages from his arms and used it to wrap the wounds on his hands. "It should be fine by tomorrow, hell even now its not so bad. They're both pretty shallow."

'Shallow...' Ino thought to herself in disbelief. "Is that why you wear bandages like that, wrapped around your arms and legs, in case you get hurt?"

"Pretty much." He replied.

Shikamaru just looked at Naruto inquisitively, like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. Naruto met his stare and tipped his chin at him, "What's up?"

"Nothing." Shikamaru replied with a sigh as he leaned back against the edge of the boat.

"Explain yourself Tazuna-san." Asuma began "I hung back before to figure out who their target was and something tells me that is wasn't Ino they were after."

Tazuna sat there for a minute head hung low before beginning. "You're right in your assumption that those ninja were after me. The truth is a very rich and powerful man wants me dead."

"Who?" Asuma questioned.

"His name is Gato, you've probably heard of him. He's a Billionaire in the field of maritime transportation." Tazuna continued.

"You mean the Gato, richest man in the world Gato!?" Asuma asked in disbelief.

"The very same" Tazuna replied "He came to our small island nation under the guise of friendly business but then the violence started and in no time flat he had a taken hold of our economy. Setting up a monopoly on everything that comes in or out."

"And you being the bridge builder are attempting to ruin that by offering another way for resources to move in and out correct?" Shikamaru chimed in.

"You are." Tazuna confirmed "Gato's already claimed numerous lives and the few of us that are left are working valiantly to finish but if he gets to me there will be nobody left to oversee the bridges completion and even if they were the morale hit that the workers would take would be too much."

"I still don't understand something though, why lie?" Asuma asked "If you had simply informed the Leaf properly about the situation they would've sent a proper, experienced team of Jounin and Chunin equipped to deal with Shinobi hitmen."

"The truth is we didn't have the money. As it was paying for a C rank mission was difficult enough. The land of Waves is a poor nation even our nobles have little to no wealth. What we do have is tied up in the construction of the bridge."

"So what're we gonna do sensei?" Naruto began "We're gonna stay right? We can't just cut and run this is everything we asked for and more. Hitmen, Billionaires, heck the faith of an entire country is on the line. I mean we get in there, take out that Gato guy, they'd probably put up statue's of us or somethi-"

"Calm down Naruto." His sensei interrupted. "Let me think." After a few moments he continued "With what's at stake and with who's after you this mission just became an A rank. We're talking real life and death here."

"You're right." Tazuna agreed "I can't ask you to put your lives on the line for me and my nation. Just drop me off at the shore and go ahead on back. Don't mind me even though I'll probably be brutally murdered the second we make landfall. Scratch that actually, they probably won't do it quick, no they'll want to make an example out of me to discourage anyone from trying something like this again. Then my grandson and daughter will have to watch another loved one hung up and publicly executed for all to see. But you don't have to worry about any of that he said with a smile."

The four members of team 10 sweat dropped. "A... no, no" Asuma began rubbing the back of his head awkwardly "The least we can do is get you home safety."

Tazuna turned away attempting to suppress his smile. "Thank you."

XxX

On the path to the Land of waves

"Look sharp everyone." Asuma ordered. 'A man with the resources of Gato... he'll send someone else to finish the job and this time it won't be someone Naruto himself could dispatch... It may have seemed like a joke on the boat but this situation is anything but.' Asuma thought to himself.

'The air feels different' Shikamaru thought looking over at Naruto 'He hasn't noticed it yet, neither has Ino..."

"Get down!" Asuma yelled as a giant blade came flying through the air passing just above their ducked heads.

A man with camouflaged sleeves on his forearms and lower legs appeared out of nowhere. He had bandages wrapped from the top of his nose down to the base of his neck.

"The Demon of the hidden mist Zabuza Momochi." Asuma said as he pulled out his chakra blades.

"Hmmm you know my name and yet I don't know yours. Now how it that fair?"

"The name is Asuma, Sarutobi Asuma."

"Sarutobi... as is the Hidden Leaf's Hokage Sarutobi?" Zabuza looked down and noticed his sash "Now wait just one minute that sash... I'm sure I've seen you in my bingo book you're bounty was over 30 million ryo..." Zabuza chuckled darkly "Today is my lucky day, I get to kill two birds with one stone, and to think I was going to offer to let you go if you only handed over the old man."

'$30 million ryo' Ino thought to herself 'And what was that about the Hokage?'

Naruto began to step forward to stand beside Asuma. "Get back" Asuma ordered "This guy is a monster of a completely different level. The three of you get in defensive formation six, guard the bridge builder that is your mission. Leave him to me." Asuma said as he began running wind chakra through his blades "Shall we."

"Let's" Zabuza declared as he hopped into the middle of the lake. "The finest of the Ninja arts... Kirigakure no Jutsu" Mist suddenly began to fall over the area.

"There are eight targets..." His voice echoed ominously as the fog continued to thicken "Throat, spinal, column, lungs, liver, the jugular, vein, the subclavian artery, Kidney, heart... So many vulnerable places tell me which should I choose?"

Naruto chuckled nervously "Hey Ino he kind sound like you." She didn't respond "Ino?" Naruto looked over and found both of his teammates trembling and for some reason it caused his heart rate to kick up, it was almost as if they could sense something that he couldn't.

'This unrelenting feeling...' Shikamaru thought suffocating on the spot 'He could kill me without another thought. Every moment I live, every breath that I take is simply because he hasn't set himself on me. This feeling on the edge of life and death... a constant struggle that I have no control over... it makes we want to...'

"Shikamaru, Ino, calm down." Asuma said smoothly "Have a little fate in your master yeah? Anything he tries to do to you will have to happen after he gets through me and I'm not going to let that happen."

"Hah... hah... ha... I wouldn't count on that if I were you" Out of nowhere Zabuza suddenly appeared behind the genin of team 10.

All three of them gasped in shock.

'So fast...' Naruto thought to himself 'If I could just land one blow maybe I could-'

"No Naruto!" Asuma said practically reading his mind "Hien!(Flying Swallow). In an instant a pointed blade of chakra stabbed Zabuza in the neck. Water slowly dripped from that contact point the entire body dispelled in a puddle of it.

"Sensei behind you!" Ino yelled as another Zabuza suddenly appeared with his sword cocked back ready to swing. Asuma quickly jumped up at the last second but not before Zabuza managed to land a slash on his right ankle.

'Damn it' Asuma grit 'This damn fog is making it impossible to see anything.' Before Asuma could recover Zabuza took another swing which Asuma managed to dodge despite the pain in his foot.

Naruto took that chance to charge forward 'If nothing else I can distract him enough to help out Asuma sensei'

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled shocked by his sudden take off.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu(Shadow Clone Jutsu)" In an instant ten Naruto's appeared. "Get him!" He roared.

"Naruto are you deaf?" Asuma asked angrily "I said stay back!" He finished as he dodged another swing.

Three of the Naruto clones jumped out at Zabuza with their Kunai drawn, Zabuza managed to dispel them with no fuss at all however. It was when three more shot out that he got annoyed.

He seemed to drift away disappearing into the mist, no trace in sight. He then appeared out of nowhere behind the original Naruto with his blade held to the boys throat "Jugular it is then..." But before he could strike Asuma appeared behind him once again using Hien to extend his chakra blade in an attempt to stab Zabuza. The mist Jounin ducked avoiding the attack. Asuma grabbed Naruto by the shirt and tossed him back toward his teammates.

Zabuza used this distraction to kick Asuma up into the air, he then proceeded to swing his sword like a baseball bat. Asuma raised both of his trench knives blocking the attack but he was still sent flying into the nearby body of water.

Asuma quickly righted himself standing on top of the strangely thick feeling liquid. "Welcome to my element" Zabuza said ominously "Suirō no Jutsu(Water Prison Jutsu)."

Suddenly Asuma was suspended in an orb of water. "Damn it." The Leaf Jounin grunted "I thought it was strange that he was willing to allow me out of his thick mist."

"You're trapped in my inescapable prison." Zabuza informed Asuma. "This has worked out perfectly. I get the old man and the bounty on your head. Like I said kill two birds with one stone."

"This is bad..." Shikamaru breathed from his defensive position in front of the bridge builder. "Really bad."

"Shika..." Ino spoke at a loss for what to say.

Naruto rejoined the group with his jaw clenched. "I thought... after the last two they sent after us I figured the least I could do here is act as a distraction to help out Asuma sensei but I only ended up getting in the way." He spat.

"That doesn't matter now" Shikamaru replied.

"You guys get out of here!" Asuma yelled from his water prison "Grab the bridge builder and bolt. That is our mission. See it to completion."

"As if I'd let them get away." Zabuza declared before creating a water clone of himself.

"Go now!" Asuma ordered "Even with his clone as long as he has me contained here he won't be able to follow you far."

"We can't just leave him." Naruto spoke to his teammates before looking up at Tazuna. Ino and Shikamaru did the same.

The bridge builder looked back at the three resignedly "You agreed to help me out even though all of this was way beyond the scope of your original mission. Of course I wouldn't be selfish enough to tell you to run and save my life now."

"There you have it" Naruto said turning and glaring at Zabuza's clone in the distance.

"No" Shikamaru began "Ino take Tazuna and run, if nothing else getting him out of Zabuza's immediate range will make things easier on us."

"Wha... Then what about you two?" She asked back.

"Even if we run the end result will be the same. Zabuza will find us eventually and he'll kill us to get to the old man. The only hope we have is to free Asuma sensei. If we do that at the very least we'd have the option to retreat and regroup. That choice doesn't exist without him though." Shikamaru informed her

"I don't know about all that" Naruto began "But I know that I can't just run here. What kinda Hokage runs at the first sign of a stronger opponent?"

"You two..."

"Go Ino." Shikamaru ordered "Hurry while we still have the option."

Ino bit the inside of her cheek before turning towards Tazuna "Come on." She gestured for him to follow along as they ran off in the opposite direction.

"So what now Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as he cracked his knuckles.

Shikamaru let out a shaky sigh "I can't tell if your brave or stupid... I'm currently leaning towards the latter."

"Hah... Very funny. Seriously though do you have a plan?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment "Not quite, from what I can gather he's stronger than Asuma sensei." Naruto balked in response "Then again it's not like I know the true extent of either of their abilities, its just from what I've seen..."

"So you're saying charging in at full speed isn't a good plan? Cause that version standing over there is just a clone, one good hit and it'd dispel."

"No that's the wrong way to go about things." Shikamaru began "The clone is nothing more than a distraction, destroying it would do nothing other than force him to create another one. With that said with Ino gone along with Tazuna he doesn't have much of a reason to keep Asuma alive. Chances are unless we can can get through his water clone and force him to react he'll finish sensei off quick."

"Alright you told me all I needed to know." Naruto replied

"And what's that?" Shikamaru inquired.

"We have no choice but to fight and destroy that clone everything else we'll deal with later."

Shikamaru shook his head with and let out a sigh "I won't be able to offer you much support Naruto you're on your own attack wise. The best I can do is use my shadow possession to distract him/slow him down. Hopefully I can give you enough time to land a blow."

"That'll be more than enough I actually just had an Idea." He said as he stepped forward.

"Little children playing dress up pretending to be ninja." Zabuza's clone finally spoke "A real ninja lives on the precipice between life and death. You babies with your fresh eyes can't comprehend the horrors I've seen."

"We all been thorough something." Naruto spoke stepping forward "I've been through hell to become a ninja don't underestimate me."

"Hell..." He drawled with a laugh "What was this hell you speak of? In my village when it came time to decide who did or did not become a Ninja the students would all be paired off. Brothers against brothers, sisters against sisters, weak against strong... In an attempt to weed out those who were truly capable of becoming ninja from those who were not. To this end they pitted them against one another in fights to the death."

This fact caused Naruto to pause "They had you kill your own classmates?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"No they had the students kill one another... I on the other hand was not a student. Even still when met with the sight of such carnage I couldn't suppress the urge to leave my mark. On that day over 17 years ago I killed each and every student pretending to call themselves 'ninja'"

Naruto reared back in disgust.

"This earned me the knick name _Demon of the Hidden Mist_. Now tell me boy... do you still think you have what it takes to call yourself a ninja?"

Naruto looked straight into Zabuza's eyes "If I were to win here today would the answer to that question be yes?" With out waiting for an answer Naruto called out "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!(Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu)". In an instant the field was filled with over 200 copies of Naruto. "Half of you in the water the other half charge!" He roared out as half of the group as order ran towards the lake jumping in and submerging themselves under water while the other half ran toward Zabuza's clone.

"You think these bugs can destroy me?" Zabuza's clone said as he proceeded to annihilate copy after copy. Shikamaru took this opportunity to extend his shadow in an attempt to capture Zabuza's clone with his shadow possession jutsu.

Shikamaru's jutsu connected causing the clone to pause but only for a second before Shikamaru's control was overpowered and snapped. The moment was enough though the original Naruto roared forward and dove a punishing knee right to the face of Zabuza's clone. He'd managed to block his face with his palm but the impact was still enough to send him reeling back a few steps. Naruto's numerous copies took that opportunity to stab their Kunai's into the clones abdomen causing him to leak and then pop like a water balloon.

Naruto breathed hard as he looked over at the original Zabuza holding Asuma captive "We're not finished yet!" Naruto roared as him and his remaining land bound clones charged in after him. As they got to the shore five copies of his bent down giving the original a launching pad. Naruto stepped onto their waiting hands and was catapulted across the water towards Zabuza and his sensei. It was in this moment that all 100 of Naruto's previously created copies sprung out of the water latching onto Zabuza's feet. The still airborne Naruto cocked back his arm ready to punch as more of his copies wrapped themselves around Zabuza's still free limbs.

Just before he made contact Zabuza released his right arm from Asuma's prison and reached out grabbing the original Naruto around the neck and squeezing hard. In an instant his hoard of clones dispelled.

Now free from his water prison Asuma took the opportunity to strike at Zabuza by swinging his charka blade down at his extended arm that was currently being used to suck the life out of Naruto. Zabuza attempted to reel back, releasing his grip on Naruto but to his surprise he couldn't. Naruto once free from Zabuza's chocking hold held tight onto Zabuza's wrist, as tight as he could as he stuck his legs out and pressed them into the Mist ninja's chest thus holding his arm taut. In a flash Asuma's chakra blade sliced through bone and flesh in one smooth go successfully amputating Zabuza's arm.

Naruto flew back still latching onto the dismembered limb which he quickly released as realization donned on him. Meanwhile Zabuza let out a pained roar attempting to create some distance between the two but Asuma wasn't having it. Still encumbered by his injured foot Asuma's movements were rough but he managed to close the distance in no time flat. He attacked Zabuza in close quarters with his trench knives thus eliminating the reach advantage of Zabuza's blade.

This along with the fact that the Mist ninja now had to rely on his non dominant arm put him at a serious disadvantage. To overcome this Zabuza attempted to retreat back to land to gain some distance which Asuma allowed him to do because he was all to happy to return to solid ground away from Zabuza's element advantage. Asuma followed after him quickly as did Naruto... albeit swimming rather than running.

Once on shore Zabuza who was bleeding profusely staggered back against a tree shakily holding his sword up in a defensive stance. Asuma charged forward but before he could reach him two senbon needles shot out lodging themselves in Zabuza's neck causing him to instantly fall limp to the ground.

Asuma whirled around on guard before seeing the mask and subsequent markings on the ninja's face and lowering his weapons. He looked over at Zabuza's downed form before turning as the mysterious ninja spoke "You have my thanks, I hope you don't mind that it was I who finished him off. I wanted the satisfaction of being the one to end the life of the demon of the Hidden mist. The ninja rogue who has alluded us for so long."

"What hell is all this about sensei? And who the hell is he?" Naruto asked running up beside him, Shikamaru had also decided to join with the two of them.

Asuma bent down and checked for Zabuza's pulse 'He's dead alright... no pulse' Asuma looked back at the ninja responsible for ending Zabuza's life "You're a hunter ninja from the Hidden mist is that right?"

"Very astute of you, yes it is. Now if you don't mind me..." He paused as he disappeared and reappeared next to Zabuza's lifeless form "The body must be properly disposed of lest it give away our village secrets." With that the two vanished.

"What the hell was that sensei?" Naruto asked surprisingly upset.

Asuma let out a sigh "When a ninja goes rogue like Zabuza did the village that he was from sends tracker shinobi to take care of them. A lot of secrets can be found out from a ninja's body dead or alive. Too protect their village secrets they send these tracker ninja."

Suddenly Ino and Tazuna reappeared in the distance and made their way over to the group "It's over?" The two asked shocked.

Shikamaru nodded in the affirmative "How'd you two know to come back?"

"We didn't, I just couldn't stand running and leaving you guys to fight."

Naruto meanwhile spat still obviously visibly frustrated even to Ino.

"What happened to him?" Ino inquired

"Long story" Shikamaru sighed "I'll fill you in later."

"Well now that, that's taken care of let's head off to my house. It's not far now." Tazuna chimed in.

The four members of team 10 nodded their consent.

"Let's." Asuma agreed as he started walking off only to wince and fall down to once knee.

"Sensei!" The three genin yelled in worry.

Asuma breathed hard "I think the injury might worse than I thought."

* * *

**Done. I know a lot of this is still like canon with different characters but please bear with me. I promise that divergences are coming soon, like next chapter thats already written soon, and going to be released in a few days soon. Things are gonna get ramped up real quick this first arc is always just a pain in the ass to handle though, simply because it's been done a million times by a million different people. At some point it just gets old since the whole point of the arc originally was to show how awesome jounin could be sadly 15 years and a bunch of god level ninja later and it just doesn't feel the same anymore. Alas that is story telling and we shall do the best with what we have.**

**Please review if you've got something, anything to say really. I always appreciate it, and leave me a follow if you wanna be along for the ride.**

**See you again in a few days, until then bye :-)**


	6. The Human Cheat Code

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Ch. 6: The Human Cheat Code**

Naruto and Shikamaru managed to drag Asuma injured body to Tazuna's house. It slowed their pace to a crawl though thus they didn't reach their destination until late into the night. When they knocked on the door they were greeted by Tazuna's daughter Tsunami. "Oh my goodness" She gasped as she saw the two male genin dragging their bleeding teacher. "This way please."

XxX

"Are you sure your alright?" Tsunami asked Asuma for the umpteenth time as she continued to fuss with his blanket.

"I'm fine really. I got off easy, you shoulda seen the other guy." Asuma replied with a chuckle.

"Do you have any idea how bad it is sensei?" Shikamaru asked scooting closer to his teacher's side.

"Not for a fact no, until I can get it properly looked at by a medical ninja I won't know for certain. With that said I can tell you that right now my right foot feels completely numb, I can't put any weight on it at all. I'm worried that he may have cut my Achilles tendon."

Shikamaru grimaced.

"What's wrong Shika?" Ino asked from Asuma's opposite side.

He looked up at her before replying "I don't know just... something about the way it all went down. It's giving me a bad feeling." Ino still hadn't been informed about today's earlier events.

She was about to ask for details before Asuma interrupted "I know what you mean. When the hunter ninja finished him off I payed it no mind. Killing S ranked shinobi wasn't part of the job description so I figured as long as he was out of our hair all was good but the fact that we didn't see the body get properly taken care of and the way that he decided to finish him off with 2 needles to the neck..."

Ino gave Shikamaru a look over the top of Asuma basically saying that she wanted answers, Shikamaru mouthed 'later' to her in response.

"What're you saying sensei?" Naruto asked from his position near Asuma's feet.

"I'm saying that Zabuza might very well be alive. His head is all the proof that would've been needed to show that the deed had been done. There was no reason to move his entire body. Zabuza should have just been taken care of on the spot that he was 'killed'"

"But you checked for a pulse." Naruto argued.

"Stopping someone's heart means that their pulse stops but it doesn't mean that it can't be started up again." Shikamaru added in.

Asuma let out a sigh "Maybe I'm overthinking things but the fact of the matter is that I'm out of commission for the immediate future and if Zabuza is still alive he will be back."

"Well what do we do?" Ino asked "Our mission was to get the bridge builder home, we've done that can't we just return home now?"

"What?!" Naruto yelled "We can't just leave, especially not if Zabuza's coming back."

"Then what to do you suggest Naruto?" Ino bit back.

"Enough you two." Asuma cut in "This is more than just about the mission now. Zabuza made it clear that he's after the bounty on my head and even if that weren't the case I took his arm, it's going to be personal next time" This revelation got a surprised gasp from Ino "leaving now with me in this state would just make us a walking target all the way back to Konoha."

"Not to mention that we can't just leave without taking care of that Gato guy." Naruto added.

"What're we super hero's?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Nope." Naruto grinned "We're ninja"

Ino was at a loss for a response "_We're ninja"_ she grumbled in a mock Naruto voice.

"So what do we do sensei?" Shikamaru asked expectantly.

Asuma let out another sigh "We call for backup. With me like this I won't be of any help in a fight until I can get my foot properly looked at."

"Don't they have doctor's here?" Ino asked.

"They do but none of them practice medical ninjutsu. It's actually a pretty rare thing to find these days. We've got a few back in the Leaf but out here you'd be hard pressed to find any practitioners of the art without a weeks journey.

"So how do we send for help?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Hand me that pouch." Asuma signaled for his ninja tools, Shikamaru did as instructed and handed Asuma it. He pulled out one of his trench knives and sliced his palm before firing off a series of several hand signs "Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Jutsu)" He said as he pressed his palm to the floor. In it's place arrived a monkey surrounded by a puff of smoke.

"Holy crap." Ino sputtered.

"Did you just make a monkey appear by cutting yourself?" Naruto asked amazing.

"Who're you calling a monkey?" The monkey asked Naruto.

"Holy crap it talks?" He said even more amazed. This revelation caused even the impassive Shikamaru to reel back in surprise.

"Qian" Asuma called referring to his animal summon "go to the nearest Konoha embassy and relay my message requesting for assistance by the nearest available team ASAP."

"Understood" Qian said as he hoped across the room and out the window.

"Ignoring the fact that you just made a talking monkey appear..." Ino began.

"Yeah ignoring that." Naruto agreed.

"What do you mean by Konoha embassy?" she asked continuing.

"They're kinda like safe houses spread all around. They're well kept secrets since most opposing ninja village's wouldn't want foreign shinobi camped out in their nation but pretty much everyone does it."

"Huh." Ino said absorbing that fact "How long will it take him to get there?"

"Two days probably" Asuma replied "Then from there it all depends on how long it takes them to dispatch a message to the closest team plus once that team gets that message we'll have to consider the time it takes for them to reach here. If I had to guess we're looking at, at least a week before help arrives."

"What if he comes back before then?" Ino asked.

"With the state we left him in he should need at least that much time to recover enough to attack us again... hopefully. Plus I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve's. I'm not completely useless now.

"What'll we do in the meantime?" Naruto asked.

"We train."

XxX

Forest outside Tazuna's house

"Alright now let's start with the basics. I assume everybody is familiar with what chakra is?" Asuma asked

"Chakra?" Naruto said perplexed. "I feel like I've heard it somewhere but..."

"You've gotten this far without even knowing what chakra is?" Ino said in disbelief, Naruto simply shrugged in response.

Asuma who was leaned up against a tree with a single crutch in hand pinched his temples before looking towards his blonde kunoichi "Ino would you mind enlightening the group briefly?"

"Sure thing sensei" she replied cheerily "Everybody has chakra, it's made out of two types of energies. You're physical energy that comes from each of your trillions of cells and mental/spiritual energy that is built up through long intensive training. Us ninja combine those two together to perform our Jutsu."

"Very good." Asuma complimented which got a beaming smile from his student.

Naruto just scratched the back of his head looking board "Alright, can you just show us what you mean... I mean I can already do some jutsu... well a jutsu but that means I already know how to use my chakra right?"

"Wrong." Asuma replied "None of you three have a complete grasp over your chakra yet. While it's true Naruto, that you might be able to complete the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu already but as you currently are you're wasting a ton of energy. Learning proper control and the ability to master the balance between your physical and mental energies is essential for a shinobi. It'll not only increase your stamina but it'll speed up the rate at which you can build up your chakra, it'll strengthen your attacks because the same amount of chakra will get you further, and it'll open the door to more advanced techniques."

"So how are we gonna learn to do this?" Shikamaru inquired.

Asuma smiled in response "By climbing tree's of course."

XxX

1 hour later

The three genin had been busy for the past hour attempting to walk up the tree by channeling a steady stream of chakra to the soles of their feet. Shikamaru bounced of the tree after his last attempt, he looked up wiping the sweat from his brow. He had made it 1/3rd of the way up the tree in this brief time span.

Ino on the other hand had made it half way of the tree, she took another step but lost her foot causing her foot to slip off. She gracefully landed back safety on the ground and clutched her knee's slightly out of breath.

Conversely Naruto on the other hand had made no head way at all in that time span. Every single attempt he'd run full speed at the tree and every single time he'd bounce straight off. Unlike his teammates he wasn't winded at all, he was however extremely frustrated. "Damn it" He growled after his last attempt failed again, seeing Shikamaru and Ino's progress had made him feel like he was standing still.

'Now seems like the right time' Asuma thought to himself. "Naruto come here for a sec." He said aloud. The tree genin all looked up at the sound of Asuma's voice.

Naruto walked over still visibly frustrated from the exercise "What is it sensei?"

"I want to try something now." He started with a smile "I want you to create Kage Bunshin just like before when we first started our mission but this time create a hundred of them or so.

Naruto just looked at Asuma in a confused fashion before shrugging "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He called out filling their wooded area with one hundred copies of himself as requested.

"That's good" Asuma said with a smile "Now I want you to send them all off and have them each try to climb their own tree."

At this request Naruto looked even more confused "Um... ok. You heard him" Naruto said to the group.

Shikamaru looked between his sensei and his teammate curiously, Ino on the other hand seemed as confused as Naruto. 'How can someone create that many physical clones without even breaking a sweat?' She thought to herself.

"Now what?" Naruto asked having sent the clones off to climb tree's themselves.

"Now you three get back to work, go on climb until your able to reach the top." He finished with a grin.

XxX

2 hours later

By this point Shikamaru had made some decent headway after contemplating for a bit on the ground as he watched Ino ascend further and further. Shikamaru had made it 3/4ths of the way up the tree.

Ino on the other hand started another attempt only this time she kept going, no more missteps or slips. She successfully reached the top which she celebrating with a cheer before walking back down much the same way for good measure. This time once she reached the floor she was legitimately tired and in need of a breather.

"Good work Ino" Asuma congratulated.

Meanwhile Naruto still had had hardly made any head way. He took off hard once again for the umpteenth time using his momentum to make it up a few steps but whenever he attempted to start focusing chakra into his feet he'd just immediately bounce off. "Damn it!" He yelled now beyond pissed.

"Easy now Naruto it'll work out trust me." Asuma coaxed.

"Both of them are already almost finished, hell Ino is finished meanwhile I-" He cut himself off not wanting to continue the thought.

"Those two have a couple of things going for them, there are a lot of factors that go into determining how precise your chakra control is out of the gate but don't worry about that. For right now why don't you just dispel the clones you created earlier."

Naruto grit his teeth still frustrated "Clones this, clones that" he mumbled to himself before releasing the jutsu.

"How about it, feel any different?" Asuma asked.

Naruto just stood there for a moment, he looked at his hand and feet and then at the tree in front of him. Shikamaru studied him interested as he did this. Ino on the other hand just looked kinda bored.

"Why don't you try climbing the tree again Naruto." Asuma suggested, Naruto just silently nodded in response as he slowly approached the tree. He tentatively reached a foot out and to his surprise it stuck. He then proceeded to shakily stick another and then another and then another until eventually he was walking up the tree in much the same way that Ino had mere minutes before.

"Holy hell" Ino gasped.

Shikamaru meanwhile just met Asuma's eye's his own eyebrow slightly furrowed in understanding.

Naruto looked down at the three of them from on top of the tree while jumping up and down "I did it! Holy crap I did it. How did I do it?" He said as he continued to jump, he missed a step causing him to slip and fall but he quickly righted himself by latched one foot on to the underside of the branch that he was standing on. "Holy crap" he breathed.

"Why don't you come back down here Naruto." Asuma suggested.

Naruto made quick work of it practically running down the tree. "That was... it was... wow." He breathed once again.

"How did you do that?" Ino asked not understanding at all.

Asuma simply chuckled darkly, things were all going according to him plan 'That's my number 1 pick, mine!' Asuma thought to himself 'This kids gonna rule the world with me at his side' Asuma continued his internal monologue 'Legendary Sannin my ass, I'll show that old man freaking legendary-'

Asuma's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's voice "Um... Sensei are you ok?"

"Ahem" Asuma coughed into his hand "Fine, I'm fine. That just all went so perfectly." He said with a beaming smile.

"What did?" Ino asked still confused.

"Naruto" Asuma began "remember when I told you earlier when we first left the leaf to create five clones?" The genin in question nodded "Well I'm sure you remember what happened then. One of your clones was dispelled by the ninja who attacked us and as a result when you walked back past that same area you felt a sense of deja vu." Naruto nodded still following along "Well that time I was just testing out a theory of mine on a small scale, this time however I wanted to take it a step further so I had you make a hundred clones."

"How does this all ad up to him being able to suddenly climb the tree when he couldn't make it more than a few steps up it before?"

"Well there you see Ino" Asuma began "This is the beauty behind this theory of mine. Frankly I had no idea whether or not it would work but as we just saw it went better than I could've ever imagined. I had Naruto create 100 copies of himself and they along with him practiced climbing tree's for two hours. Then when Naruto dispelled the Jutsu all of their memories came rushing back to him"

Asuma looked over the group and saw a mixture of responses, understanding seemed to have dawned on Shikamaru but Ino and Naruto still looked somewhat confused. Asuma sighed "To put it simply what Naruto did by creating all of those clones and having them practice in unison with him is basically the equivalent of him training by himself for a total of over eight days"

At this their jaws went slack "B-but that isn't possible" Ino sputtered "That's be like being a human cheat code or something..."

"It's obviously possible" Shikamaru cut in looking at Naruto in disbelief, unlike his two teammates he like his sensei had managed to comprehend the extent to which the this revelation could affect things, the possibilties were endless. "We saw the proof right there." He continued nodding over to the tree "At first he could barely make it up at all then poof, he releases his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and suddenly he scaling to the top no problem."

"How did you feel Naruto?" Asuma asked looking down at him seriously "I felt like... I felt like I'd practiced climbing up the tree thousands of times, kinda like you said with the whole over eight days thing. It does kinda feel like that, definitely way more than I actually did my self."

At this, reality started to dawn on Ino as well "But that's... that's just unfair"

Naruto looked over at her confused "You could do it too, I mean I don't have the scroll that I learned it from anymore but I could show you have to do it. It isn't that hard either, there's no hand signs or any of that."

"Let's not" Asuma cut in "Naruto there is a reason that, that jutsu was sealed in a scroll in the Hokage's home. It is a forbidden jutsu, did you know that?" Naruto shook his head no "No of course you didn't" Asuma continued "There aren't many practitioners of that jutsu left in the world for all intents and purposes the way you use it is a lost art from the days of the 2nd Hokage, he was the original creator of the technique by the way. The reason that it's forbidden it because of the massive chakra drain that it causes, the process of building up your chakra and then splitting it amongst your various copies is a sure fire way to get your chakra down to absolute zero. You know what happens then right?"

Naruto shook his head no once again.

"Well when that happens a ninja dies."

"But I'm fine." Naruto retorted not understanding.

"You're a special case" Asuma laughed.

"But what makes me-" Naruto cut himself off immediately remembering the Nine tails that was sealed inside of him.

Asuma seemed to read his thoughts and was quick to reassure him "No,no, no. It's got nothing to do with _that_" he stressed the last word "You're just born lucky, genetic lottery and all that."

Naruto felt anything but lucky when it came to thoughts of his birth and childhood. "So you're saying no one else can make Kage Bunshin?"

"No of course not, lots of people _can _make them, hell I can make a couple it just isn't practical for most. The chakra I'd lose just to create a couple of copies that'd be dispelled after one hit just doesn't make much sense for me and most people for that matter. you on the other hand happen to posses the reserves to make it worth while. And I know for a fact that no one else trains like this. All of it was like a perfect storm, the student with the reserves to make is feasible and the sensei with the vision to make it happen." Asuma said as he wiped a fake tear from his eye "beautiful, it was beautiful.

"So you're saying that he can train like this to learn any jutsu?" Ino asked.

"Pretty much" Asuma replied "I mean training this way won't help your physical body but when it comes to the mental side in theory you could acquire years of experience/practice in a matter of days if you utilize it correctly."

"Asuma sensei" Naruto interrupted eye's blazing with excitement.

"What is it Naruto?" Asuma asked his own excitement also mounting.

"Teach me more, I want to try it again." He said excitedly.

Asuma smiled before turning around with the use of his crutch "Follow me"

Naruto did just that "Where are we going?"

"To find a lake to practice on."

XxX

With Shikamaru and Ino

Ino and Shikamaru laid down down relaxing as they looked up at the top of the tree's. "They ditched us." Ino laughed

Shikamaru shrugged in response "Works for me. Hey you think he could make a clone of me that could train in my place... that'd be the best" He finished with a sigh.

"Hah... I'm sure you'd love that. Maybe you should ask."

"Maybe..." He repeated.

"So... it's time to fess up Shika, you've been holding out on me with your whole _I'll tell you later_ nonsense. Tell me what happened yesterday after me and Tazuna left"

Shikamaru sighed and then proceeded to retell Ino yesterdays events. He mentioned Naruto creating over two hundred clones, he mentioned how Naruto was able to defeat Zabuza's water clone with a little help from himself, and then he finished off by describing how Naruto flew through the air at Zabuza forcing him to release Asuma and then how he proceeded to help Asuma cut off Zabuza's arm.

"That's... wow, I'm at a loss here" She chuckled.

"Welcome to my world" he grumbled.

She looked over at her lazy teammate "Why are you so grumpy, don't tell me your jealous that sensei is playing favorites."

"No of course not" he retorted quickly "It's just... seeing that yesterday I don't know. He didn't even blink. He put his life on the line to rescue sensei meanwhile I hung back. The best I could mange was slowing down a clone for a few seconds to give him an opening to strike at"

"Hey if it makes you feel any better I wasn't even around to help so there's that."

Shikamaru shrugged "I guess that helps a little" He smiled, she shoved him in response "Hey!" He chided in mock offense.

"Yeah, yeah keep it up wise guy. Seriously though Shika you good?"

"Yeah I'm good man, I'm good. How about you?" He said looking over at Ino with some concern.

"I'm fine Shika, I'm always fine."

XxX

With Asuma and Naruto

"Alright now this time I want you to create fifty clones and have them all wade their way into the water then step over and on top of it." Asuma instructed.

"How to I do that?" Naruto asked.

"The tree climbing was about sending a constant flow of chakra to your feet this exercise is about taking your control to another level. It's a bit too advanced for you right now but that's what we're going to use your Kage Bunshin for to make up for that fact."

"Why only fifty?" He asked.

"We'll just go with that for now, unlike with the tree climbing if you lose your control and fall into the water the clones will probably dispel so you'll be constantly replacing them. Better to start relatively small now and then work our way up."

"Alright" Naruto said as he removed all of his cloths except for his boxers. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" In a puff of smoke fifty Naruto's appeared in the water alongside him. They were also clothed or rather unclothed in the same manor.

XxX

1 hour later

Naruto came up gasping out of the water again, all of his clones having dispelled. Gaining experience this way was a lot more difficult than the tree climbing. Not only would the clones dispel when they crashed into the water but whenever his original form did the same it became almost impossible for him to maintain the jutsu. Now an hour later, after recreating the clones over and over again even he was starting to feel winded.

"What's wrong Naruto quitting already?" Asuma inquired.

"Course not." Naruto grunted.

Asuma simply grinned "Keep at it then I'm sure you'll get it." He finished as he started limping away.

"Where're you going?" Naruto asked.

"To put my feet up." Asuma replied without looking back.

Naruto rubbed the water off of his face and then turned to face the lake again "Enough of this "Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke one hundred Naruto appeared. Naruto waded out into the water and attempted to walk on water along with all of his copies once again.

XxX

2 hours later...

"Hah... hah..." Naruto breathed hard after another surprisingly grueling 5 minutes he was left along again, all his clones having dispelled. Naruto grit his teeth "Again... "Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" This time over two hundred Naruto's had appeared.

XxX

3 hours later...

Another mishap leading to a slip and once again they all dispelled "Damnit." Naruto grit "Again! "Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" This time a thousand Naruto's appeared and to Naruto's surprise he didn't feel tired anymore if anything he had gotten his second wind and then some.

Naruto watched all of his clones attempt to walk on water while himself remaining on the shore. One by one they either failed and dispelled or they succeeded and purposely dispelled. Naruto stood there taking in the memories. When the last clone had dispelled he walked out onto the water himself.

He didn't even feel nervous at this point, he felt like he'd been practicing walking on water for months on end which was probably overkill but Naruto certainly didn't mind. He walked out onto the now darkening lake as the sun had begun to set and smiled, what he didn't do however was look down at his reflection in the water. If he had done that he would've seen that his eye's were glowing red.

* * *

**Another update because I just couldn't wait, thanks for all the feedback guys. The stories progressing along, I've wrote more in the last few days than I did in the first year of beginning the story so that's something. **

**The next update should be sometime this weekend. I have a final exam that I should really be preparing for that I've been slacking on, so I'm gonna go do that now. Until next time, leave me a review if you've got something to say or otherwise and leave me a follow if you want to keep up with this. See you then with the arcs conclusion? :X**


	7. What It Means To Be a Ninja

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Ch. 7: What It Means To Be a Ninja**

That night after their training was over Inari had stormed in as they were having diner.

"You three are going to die" He stated from under the brim of his big hat.

The four member's of team 10 looked at the boy perplexed.

"Inari" His mother Tsunami chided "These four risked life and limb to protect your grandfather, they're hero's."

"Pft... no they aren't. Hero's don't exist, they're all just lambs waiting for the slaughter." He declared before running off.

An awkward silence settled over the room "I'm assuming there's a story there" Asuma asked the beautiful women sitting next to him.

"There is" she replied solemnly. "Inari's... well a man who was like his father was killed by Gato and his men. Inari still hasn't recovered from that... neither have I really."

At this Naruto looked up from the food he was scarfing down, he then turned his head looking towards the direction the kid had run off too.

"That's awful" Ino said sadly.

"That's Gato" Tazuna replied "He's had his thumb over all of us for years now, the bridge is our last and only hope to free ourselves."

Naruto stood up from the table abruptly and started walking out of the room.

"Where' you going Naruto?" Ino asked

"To train." He grit.

XxX

5 days later...

Naruto breathed hard hands on his knee's as he heard a rustle in the bushes and a sound of leaves being crushed underfoot as somebody approached. It was what appeared to be a girl somewhere around Naruto's age albeit being taller than he was.

Naruto let his guard down in response "Who're you?" he asked directly.

"Now that's rather brash" she chided "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?"

Naruto just cocked his head to the side studying the girl in front of him "My name's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." He said as he extended his hand.

She took him up on the offer and shook his in return "Nice to meet you Uzumaki Naruto" She started with a smile "What're you doing out here?"

Naruto let out a sigh "I'm training... well I've been training. I'm taking a breather now."

"Training? Whatever for?"

Naruto looked at her for a moment before he shrugged "Do I need a reason? I mean I'm not saying that I don't have one because I do but its not really something that need's to be shared you know?"

"Not really no" The girl replied.

"What did you say your name was again ms..."

At this question she smiled before turning around and walking off "I didn't... and by the way, I'm a boy"

Naruto balked in response.

XxX

Naruto had spent the past six days tirelessly training using the technique that Asuma had revealed to him. He learned some of the basic academy ninjutsu's from Ino and Shikamaru such as the transformation, substitution, and even the standard clone jutsu. Though why he'd even want to make fake clones when he could just make real one's was a mystery to him.

That only took a few minutes on the second day of training, he devoted the rest of the time to sparing with his clones and increasing his speed. He managed to do both at once. He'd have hundred's of his clones fight each other having them focus on not getting hit to prolong the amount of time before they were dispelled since one hit would pretty much do it. While he himself would practice using his new found chakra control to increase his speed.

Surprisingly or maybe not depending how you look at it, training in this way was actually improving his fighting instincts and reaction time even though it was just against copies of himself. He had the clones enact as many scenarios as he could think of and after 5 days of this he'd wracked up over a year's worth of experience sparing against himself training in this manner. At least that's if he had the math right. 250 clones X 10 hours a day X 5 days =? A very long time thats what and he was definitely feeling the effects. He felt more aware of his surroundings though this also lead to him mistaking some of the local wild life for enemies... luckily for him though no one was around when that happened.

Asuma would show up early in the morning as Naruto was just starting off but shortly afterwards he seemed to just leave him to his own devices. Maybe he was off training Ino or Shikamaru, Naruto wasn't sure. What he did know was that he preferred training on his own. This had become his way over the past 4 years and now with his clones he was never really 'alone'.

Because Asuma never stayed around all day though he didn't see what happened to Naruto as his own chakra reserves started to get low, he didn't see the way his eye's would glow red, the way his teeth and whisker marks would sharpen as he felt a second wind of energy come on and more...

No Asuma didn't see this, and Naruto? Well he wasn't aware of it.

XxX

(That night)

Naruto had arrived back after another long day of training. After eating he stalked up to him room ready to call it quits for the night. He struggled to sleep at first with thoughts of Tazuna's grandson Inari running rampant around in his head. He felt for the kid he really did but he wasn't much with words.

When he got pissed he just went out and trained it's what Naruto had become accustomed to doing. He'd pretty much shut everybody else out for the better part of the last few days. He wasn't downright rude nor was he avoiding his teammates but other than when he asked for some pointers with the basic academy ninjutsu he'd just made himself scarce.

He'd been pushing himself hard though. It was crazy really, as much headway as he'd made training on his own over the past four years it felt like with just a few tips Asuma had helped him reach an entirely new level in a matter of days. It was both thrilling and disconcerting.

It was then that Naruto heard a small knock followed by the door to his room sliding open. Light entered in from the hallway illuminating the person standing there. Naruto had assumed it'd be Shikamaru but to his surprise it was Ino instead. She walked and sunk down into the Futon beside Naruto's, getting under the covers making her self comfortable. That spot had been Shikamaru's the past few night with Ino sharing the room across the hall with Tsunami. Her sudden presence was strange to say the least.

Naruto looked over at her, though it was difficult to make her out in the darkness "Ino?" He called out.

"So you were awake, figured as much." She replied as she stifled a small yawn.

"What're you doing here?" Naruto asked.

She turned her head and looked at the blond genin's face "I don't know, I thought we should talk or something."

"Talk?"

"Yeah, talk." She confirmed, "It just occurred to me that we don't know each other that well. I mean things haven't been hostile between the three of us or anything but I mean... this is our team now. We're gonna have a lot of dangerous missions like this one where we've gotta have each others back. I just figured I should be the one to reach out first... or something."

"Shikamaru wasn't willing to take the plunge for you?"

Ino laughed softly "I wouldn't expect him to. Look me, Shika, and Choji practically group up together. Heck even our fathers shared the same team with one another. So when it came to assigning our teams as much as I hoped I'd end up on the same team as Sasuke I pretty much knew that I'd be paired with Shika and Choji. So when I didn't..."

"When you didn't?" Naruto inquired

"When I ended up with you instead I don't know it pissed me off because obviously they didn't care about what our dads did but even still they weren't willing to place me with Sasuke. So I took that out on you."

"It's really not that big of a deal Ino" Naruto replied "I mean I didn't think anything of it."

"No I know you didn't and like I said I'm not trying to be dramatic or anything, I just... You're my teammate now just like Shikamaru. I want you to know that. So often you just go off and do you're own thing. The only time you seem to hang around us is when things are light, whenever the mood gets serious your off to god know where on your own."

Naruto sighed "Sorry about that, it's just the way I've learned to deal." He looked back over at her "but I know you two are my teammates, I don't doubt that. It's just my own stuff that I deal with, it's got nothing to do with you two."

"Noted" Ino replied.

"Mind if I ask you a question now?" Naruto inquired

"Shoot" she replied

"Why do you like Sasuke?"

Ino paused and pursed her lips in thought "Do you know what happened to his family?"

Naruto shook his head no "Figures" she continued "with you being new and all."

"What happened to them?" Naruto asked immediately curious.

"They were all killed." Ino stated disconnectedly as if she herself couldn't believe something like that were truly possible.

"By who?" Naruto asked turning his head over to look at Ino.

She just shrugged in response, "I don't know, it isn't something people make a habit of talking about. I've heard enough from listening in on my parents conversations throughout the years though"

"Is that why you like him?" Naruto asked.

"What? No, I mean it sucks right? What happened and all, I can't imagine what something like that would do to a person you know? Growing up alone without a family..."

"Yeah I can imagine." Naruto said contemplatively.

Ino looked over and studied him for a moment.

"What?" Naruto asked feeling the weight of her stare.

"Nothing" She shrugged as she rolled over onto her side "night."

"Goodnight." Naruto replied and soon after sleep finally came.

XxX

The next morning Naruto had woken with a start. He breathed heavily as he took in his surroundings. Everything looked fine, he turned his head to the left and there was Ino still lying in the same spot as last night fast asleep. Naruto tip toed out of the room walking down the hall to the living area. There he saw Tazuna putting on his shoes apparently getting ready for work.

Over the past few days as Naruto had been training either Shikamaru or Ino would take it upon themselves to guard Tazuna and judging by the sight of his lazy teammate sitting on the front steps Naruto guessed that today was Shikamaru's turn.

"Hey" Naruto said with a tip of his chin as he stepped outside to join him.

"Hey" Shikamaru replied back stifling a yawn.

"You can take it easy today if you want. I'm done with the training for now."

"Is that why you're up?" He asked

"No... I don't know I was just feeling antsy. I saw Tazuna getting ready when I came out so I figured I'd give the protection thing a go today."

Shikamaru nodded before standing up "I'm already up and I doubt I'd be able to fall asleep again anyway." He said through another yawn.

"Sure" Naruto said with a chuckle. It was then that Tazuna came out "You boys ready?"

"Yeah" They both replied.

XxX

With workers calling it quits and leaving their jobs on the bridge out of fear both Shikamaru and Naruto took it upon themselves to help out. They moved heavy materials mostly. Naruto even created a few clones to speed things along. The day seemed to be going ok until the mist suddenly began to thicken.

Tazuna paid it no mind assuming it was just the standard fog rolling in. Naruto wasn't that naive though neither was Shikamaru for that matter. Both genin tensed in the middle of their work. The hairs on the back of Naruto's neck stood as the eery feeling that had been gnawing at him all day got stronger than ever.

"Tazuna-san" Shikamaru began calmly "Please get behind us"

Tazuna's head shot up confused at what was going on, that was until he saw two ominous figures walking towards them from the opposite end of the bridge.

"Naruto" Shikamaru continued just as calmly "We're gonna have to hold them here until we can get word back to Asuma sensei"

"I know" Naruto replied stepping forward "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" In a puff of smoke 3 Naruto's appeared "Go get word to sensei that Zabuza and the masked ninja have arrived at the bridge. Hurry and once you tell him dispel so I know, and take the bridge builder with you." He added at the last second. Without a word the three clones grabbed the bridge builder and made a full speed dash for tazuna's home.

"Only three?" Shikamaru quipped.

"Hah, something tells me I'm gonna need to save my energy for this fight"

The two enemy shinobi stepped forward "Looky here" Zabuza began, his voice seeming to echo as the mist continued to encase them "Two lambs ready for the slaughter. Oh hoe I'm going to enjoy this"

Naruto just stared on unaffected.

"No, Zabuza-sama please let me" The masked ninja said stepping forward "I will bring you the head of the one who took your arm."

"So how about it Shikamaru?" Naruto said over to his teammate "You think of anything?"

"Not quite, this is a really troublesome situation. Even if sensei were here he's in no position to fight and with the backup we called for still not here yet it looks like we should proceed assuming they won't make it. In which case you attack and I'll be your support."

"Like before?" Naruto asked referring to their bout with Zabuza the first time.

"Yeah like before only this time I've gotten a lot better thanks to Sensei's training. I can extend my shadow further and for a longer amount of time and I'm sure you've managed to learn a lot in the past week as well."

Naruto smiled in response before looking at his teammate "You know you're not a bad guy to have around in a pinch. I thought you'd be a flake but whether you'd admit it or not you're at your best with your back up against the wall."

"Dully noted" Shikamaru replied "I'll tell you what, we get through this and I'll treat you to dinner along with Choji."

At this Naruto smiled even brighter "Deal" and he was off in a blur. With the charka control techniques that he'd learned over the past week Naruto saw an exponential increase in his speed. Being able to focus his charka to the soles of his feet allowed him to accelerate faster, jump higher, and even stop better.

This caught the masked Shinobi off guard who had expected to see speed comparable to what Naruto had display in his first fight vs Zabuza. While even that was impressive it paled in comparison to this. Naruto appeared right in front of the masked shinobi's face in a flash before suddenly cutting left to avoid one of his drawn senbon needle's. Naruto spun around his body and delivered a punishing kick right to the back of his skull sending him flying forward.

Naruto looked down at his hands and feet in astonishment before righting himself and focusing on both of his enemies. Zabuza behind him who seemed to be content with watching and the fallen hunter ninja who had just managed to get to his feet again.

"It's been a busy week" Naruto said with a smirk before he felt a chilling sensation right up his spine.

"An arm for an arm" Zabuza's voice breathed from behind Naruto. In an instant Zabuza's giant blade came slashing down above Naruto's right shoulder blade. The blond genin just barely managed to avoid it by dodging to the left though not completely as was noted by the blood dripping from his arm.

XxX

With Shikamaru and the masked Shinobi

'Damn it' Shikamaru grunted 'I knew that big guy staying out of it was too good to be true' he wanted to use his shadow possession to help Naruto out but with the masked ninja now having his sights set on himself that wouldn't be possible.

Shikamaru tucked, ducked, and rolled to avoid being hit by the masked shinobi's senbon needle's. "Hey would you stop that already" Shikamaru gasped "The least you could do is give me your name."

"My name is Haku and this is the end for you, don't worry I'll make it quick."

"Somehow I doubt it." Shikamaru said drawing a Kunai and backing up further, suddenly though the air went cold.

"Makyō Hyōshō(Hidden Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors)" Haku suddenly called out and out of nowhere Shikamaru was encaged in a dome of 21 mirrors with his opponent Haku being reflected in every one. "This is my ultimate jutsu, from this there is no escape."

XxX

With Naruto and Zabuza

"Shikamaru!" Naruto roared running to the aid of his teammate.

"Not so fast" Zabuza cut in appearing in front of Naruto swinging his swords towards the boys midsection like a baseball bat.

Naruto only narrowly managed to avoid it, the blade barely missed his skin but succeeded in tearing open his shirt.

'So close' Naruto gasped internally 'One wrong move and I'm done for... stay strong Shikamaru'

Zabuza once again came at him swinging his giant blade with reckless abandon, Naruto had his hands full with just dodging the intimidating weapon. With it's long reach he was finding it impossible to even consider counter attacking. It was then that a surge of memories suddenly came back to him, his clones had arrived at Tazuna's house only to encounter two men attempting to capture Tazuna's daughter Tsunami. His clones along with Ino had made quick work of them before informing Asuma of their plight. Naruto found himself stunned, he paused briefly at the memory and Zabuza took that moment to strike. A powerful blow from the dull side of Zabuza's blade hit Naruto upside the head sending him flying back.

The force was so strong that even the dull side managed to open a cut on the right side of Naruto's face next to his eye. "Aaah" Naruto gasped but he had no time to recover Zabuza wasn't stopping.

XxX

With Shikamaru and Haku

'What a troublesome situation...' the lazy genin thought to himself. 'This is what I get for not taking Naruto up on his offer and going back to bed.' He let out a sigh 'Well what's done is done. In the here and now I've got to figure a way out of this' Shikamaru continued internally looking around at his surroundings 'But I've never seen anything like this before.'

"Consider yourself unfortunate" Haku spoke from inside the mirrors constantly shifting from one to the other causing Shikamaru to spin around and around losing track of him as a result. "This ability is so feared that it's wielders were killed simply for possessing it. I however am still alive so as I said you are unfortunate to have encountered me as your opponent." Without another word two senbon needle's were fired off landing right into Shikamaru's left shoulder.

Shikamaru gasped in pain 'Well I guess the talkings done... think damn it think. How is he even managing this?' Shikamaru watched as Haku disappeared and reappeared in the various mirrors faster than he could see. He then watched the ground and noticed however that Haku's shadow was also quickly shifting position as he bounced between mirrors.

'If I could get enough breathing space to active my "Kagemane no Jutsu(Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu)" I might be able to pull something off but I seriously doubt this guy would give me the opportunity.' He finished in his head as Haku threw two more senbon needles at him, this time they only grazed his shoulder which Shikamaru found strange though he didn't have time to think on it long.

XxX

With Naruto and Zabuza

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto roared as ten clones appeared beside him. Zabuza cocked his head to the side and created ten water clones in response.

"That all you got kid?" He goaded.

'Stay calm' Naruto breathed 'I've got my hands full as it is I can't be worrying about Shikamaru's fight as my own goes on. Sensei will be here soon I've got to rely on them to free him' In an instant Naruto's clones all activated the Kage Bunshin no jutsu again spiting themselves even further into fifty copies. "Charge" he yelled to the group.

All of the Naruto's ran forward including the original who pumped as much chakra as he could into his feet. 'Remember the training' he thought to himself ' his sword is what's tripping me up. I don't know how to deal with his reach. The only solution is to get inside of it and make this fight up close and personal' Naruto decided.

All of the blond genin's attacks were close ranged as a result Zabuza who specialized in keeping opponents at a distance to best take advantage of his weapons extended range was the worst kind of match up for someone with Naruto's skill set. Sometimes though you could turn a bad situation into a good one by being a little reckless. If Naruto could get close enough to Zabuza he'd turn his swords long reach advantage into a disadvantage but to do so he had to go against all his instincts and run towards the monster himself without holding back.

All fifty Naruto's charged forward easily overwhelming Zabuza's water clones while the original's stayed focused on one another. As Naruto closed in Zabuza raised his long blade and swung down, instantly Naruto felt the urge to dodge by jumping back but this time he did the opposite, he channeled as much chakra as he could to his feet and exploded forward landing a powerful shoulder blow right into Zabuza's body causing the wind to blow out of him.

Naruto then took advantage of Zabuza's unprotected right on a count of the fact that he was now missing an arm. Something which Zabuza still hadn't adapted too. As fast as he could Naruto spun and delivered a powerful kick to Zabuza's side but the shinobi in question didn't flinch. He took the brunt of the attack head on before tossing the blade up to his mouth before spinning and quickly latching onto Naruto's leg much in the same way Naruto had done in the past to previous opponents.

Naruto tried to pull his trapped limb back but to no avail. Zabuza lifted his head to the side lifting his giant blade "A limb for a limb" he mumbled over the hilt before swinging down. Before he even made it half of the way though a big hand grabbed Zabuza's sword and tossed it along with him back ten feet through the air. This caused his hold to slip on Naruto's leg. The blond genin fell to the floor with a thud heart pounding loud in his chest.

He looked up to see who'd saved him from his fate and to his complete surprise he'd been saved by... a monkey? Naruto shakily stood to his feet "Uh... thanks for the hand Mr. Monkey, do you belong to Asuma sensei" Naruto said referring to the being in question as if he were a pet of some sort.

The ape looked down his nose at Naruto "I am owned by no one child, I am the Monkey King: Enma. I was asked by the younger Sarutobi to assist you here in his stead"

'Monkey king?' Naruto thought to himself as he looked up at the person in question, no doubt he looked different than the last summon of Asuma's. He was wearing shinobi clothing and a Leaf headband. Naruto's thought's quickly shifted to Shikamaru "Wait what about my teammate." Naruto yelled "Help him not me."

"My mission was to subdue Zabuza of the hidden mist, he must be given priority over all things. However worry not the other child arrived here with me at the same time as I."

'Other child...' Naruto thought of Ino before he felt Zabuza's glare settle in his direction once again 'Wait for me you guys.'

XxX

With Shikamaru and Haku

Shikamaru breathed heavily as he tried his best to avoid Haku's attacks. Whenever he thought of a plan it became hindered by the fact that he couldn't manipulate his shadow without stoping and weaving hand signs. If his dad were here in his stead he'd have easily managed to ensnare Haku's shadow while simultaneously dodging his attacks.

The future seemed bleak, as things were Shikamaru couldn't think of a way to counter Haku's speed. Haku fired off another senbon needle at Shikamaru, as tired as he was he was still determined to dodge it but as he started to both needles were shot down out of the air by a kunai that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Before he could fully take in what was happening another kunai was thrown at the mirror that Haku was in catching him by surprise and putting a crack in his mask. In response Haku quickly jumped to another mirror faster than he could see. Shikamaru looked over at the source of this disruption only to see a heaving Ino.

She looked up at the lazy genin while bent over breathing hard "The cavalry has arrived." She smiled.

"Get down!" Shikamaru yelled as Haku threw a couple of senbon Ino's way.

"Holy hell" she gasped as the pair did their best to avoid further attacks which wasn't working out too well for them. "You got a plan?" Ino asked

"Not a good one" he replied "Distract him?"

"Alright" She agreed.

XxX

With Naruto and Enma

Naruto was blown away from Enma's abilities, he was as fast and strong as a jounin. He'd done a really good job inflicting damage when he first arrived catching Zabuza off guard, but after adjusting Zabuza had started using his blade to keep his distance.

He charged at Naruto with his sword drawn back before lunging forward swinging recklessly. Enma took the opening and used it to his advantage, the more they wore down Zabuza the more sloppy he became. This should of been a good thing but instead it just seemed to put Naruto on edge.

Zabuza gained his stance again having recovered from Enma's last attack before sizing up the pair. "How do you think this ends boy?" He asked sending a chill up Naruto's spine. "That feeling right now, the one you feel in the air, it's my killing intent. A weapon that I've sharpened through years of battle... and it doesn't just emanate from me. My blade Kubikiribocho has drunk the blood of over a thousand enemies and now it's also gotten a taste of your's... it wants more. This is what it means to be a ninja" He finished as he was engulfed in mist, the entire area grew thicker with it.

"Watch yourself child" Enma stated "He's at his limit, this is his final move. We must act now as well, my time here is also almost up."

Naruto simply nodded, his heart rate started to kick up and a sense of dread befell him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it until he heard a shrill scream come from across the bridge beyond the mist "Shikamaru!" Ino's voice yelled.

"Looks like Haku got one of them" Zabuza's voice echoed ominously with his location still unknown.

Naruto's heart constricted in his chest at the sound of his teammates agony, he need to go now. Without thinking he ran forward as his vision began to blur. Naruto felt a sudden rush of power build up inside of him and it just kept building. 'More' Naruto thought to himself as he broke out into a full speed run. It was then that Zabuza revealed himself lunging his blade with his one remaining arm at Naruto but he paid it no mind.

Before it made contact with the blond genin Enma showed up out of nowhere catching it with his bare hands, Zabuza continued to push forward which resulted in him his slicing even deeper into Enma's palms but the monkey didn't relent. Naruto didn't pay them any attention though he just continued to run faster and faster towards Haku's ice prison.

In the meanwhile Enma transformed into his staff form and extended himself straight into Zabuza's chest breaking several of his ribs in the process.

XxX

With Ino and Shikamaru

Ino was huddled over Shikamaru's lifeless form, he had dozens of senbon needles embedded all over his body. In a failed attempt to transfer minds with Haku Shikamaru had thrown himself in the line of fire to cover her.

She checked and checked for his pulse shaking him, hoping he'd get up to no avail. She was so lost in her sorrow over her lifeless friends plight that she didn't feel it. She didn't feel the awful chakra that seemed to envelop anything and everything in their surrounding area. She didn't see her blond teammate come barreling into the ice prison completely destroying the mirrors in his path until he ripped a fleeing Haku out of his jutsu by the throat.

Haku felt it though, he tried to escape because he understood how far beyond his own capabilities this chakra was, how impossibly brutal it's intent was, leaving death not a question of how but when.

Naruto had stormed in faster than he'd ever run before, as he felt his power surging out of every poor in his body. His injuries had healed, his rage had overflowed and all of it was pointed at Haku. He'd ripped the fleeing shinobi out of the ice prison his his bare hand wrapped around the boys neck. Once he was out with him pinned to the floor Naruto let out a heart stopping roar.

XxX

Several hundred feet away

Off in the distance stood a group of four masked Leaf shinobi. The masked grey haired man at the front spoke to his subordinate "Report this occurrence to Donzo-sama at once."

"Hai Taichou" The subordinate saluted before running off.

XxX

With Zabuza and Enma

Both shinobi were on their last legs. Zabuza coughed up blood as he tried to suck in a breath of air. Meanwhile enma had almost completely used up his time as a summon. Zabuza reared back ready to strike again before he heard Naruto's roar, he looked over towards his partners direction before glaring back at Enma.

In a flash Zabuza threw his sword at Enma before charging in the opposite direction towards Haku, using every last ounce of energy he had left.

Enma caught the blade by the hilt but simply didn't have the chakra left to maintain himself here any longer. He grunted trying to fight it but in a puff he disappeared back to whence he came.

Zabuza ran forward, his body feeling numb, his broken ribs creaking under his weight, but he didn't care at this point he had a single purpose.

XxX

With Naruto and Haku

Naruto had ripped off Haku's mask yearning to go in for the kill but as he saw the face he randomly ran into in recent days past he felt some of the tension start to leave him.

"Even though I killed your friend you still cannot bring yourself to kill me." Haku stated emotionlessly.

This confirmation gutted Naruto, he looked back behind him at where the ice prison used to be and there he clearly saw it. Shikamaru skewered and lifeless with Ino clutching him close. This was all the reminding he needed to finish the job he'd started.

Even with the nine tails charka having dissipated Naruto reached into his ninja tools pouch and pulled out a kunai. He reared back ready to strike when out of nowhere he was tackled by a sword less Zabuza. The two tumbled for a bit before landing a few feet away with Zabuza plastered on top of Naruto with Naruto's kunai pointed right at his chest.

Zabuza breathed hard looking down at his blond opponent "This too is part of being a ninja" With that he quickly reached down for his own weapon leaving Naruto no choice, he plunged his kunai into Zabuza's chest straight over his heart.

Zabuza's eye's slightly widened as he coughed up blood landing a few drops on the genin's face.

"Why?" Naruto gasped as he laid stunned for a moment before carefully lifting Zabuza off of him and placing him on his back, the Kunai still imbedded in his chest.

Haku ran over frantically diving to the floor clutching his partners hand "Zabuza san, Zabuza san, don't leave, you mustn't leave."

"Haku..." He breathed as he lifted a weak arm to the boys face "This is as far as I go... finish what we started." With that the light dimmed from his eye's.

Naruto didn't know how he felt, this man, this strong and powerful man was gone, his life snuffed out... over what? Money? A greedy rich bastard named Gato? Why had things ended up this way? Someone that strong should have more, they deserved more... didn't they? Or in the end is this all that a ninja really is? Tools to be used by those that have the means."

Naruto stepped back away from the Kiri Shinobi, he looked back at his teammate Shikamaru who was still being clutched by Ino. "Even he..." Naruto grit "Why!" He yelled out.

It was then that Asuma placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked back recognizing his presence immediately. Behind his sensei stood the entire village people armed with weapons and all. It's not over yet he stated still using his crutch to get around.

Naruto looked up to see what his teacher was referring to and there he saw another gathering of armed men approaching them from the opposite end of the bridge "The short one in the back is Gato" Asuma informed him.

Naruto clenched his jaw and stormed forward, he picked up Zabuza's disposed sword in the process clutching it tight as he reared it back ready to strike. Faster, and faster, and faster he went "You" Naruto grunted running straight towards a smirking Gato as the short man announced "10 million Ryo to the person who takes care of these vermin"

This pushed Naruto over the edge "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He yelled out filling the bridge with over a hundred copies, all of them also wielding Zabuza's blade. Without a need for orders they stormed towards Zabuza's men. Those who fought fell, those who didn't fell, and those who ran? Well you can guess but it didn't matter to Naruto. No, not as he watched Gato try and escape, not as he watched him push everyone out of his way in an attempt to flee, and certainly not as he watched the moment of realization pass over Gato's eye's. The moment that the man realized he wasn't going to escape.

It was at that very moment that Naruto swung the blade forward slicing Gato's head clean off. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" He roared breathing hard. Things seemed to happen fast after that. The villagers charged forward and ran Tazuna's remaining men out of town but Naruto paid it no mind.

Still carrying Zabuza's blade he approached Zabuza's partner Haku who was still clutching the dead shinobi's hand. "Here" Naruto said handing over Zabuza's blade.

Without looking up Haku replied "It isn't mine to take, it is yours now. As is their way." Haku said referring to the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist.

"What is it called?" Naruto asked and at this Haku did meet his eye's "Kubikiribocho" he replied.

Without another word Naruto returned to his team solemnly Asuma and Ino sat huddled around Shikamaru. "Damn it" Naruto sobbed as he fell to a knee "If I had gotten away quicker, If I had been faster..." It was then that Shikamaru's eye's twitched before slowly opening "Shikamaru!" Ino and Naruto yelled.

"Man you guys are noisy" He grumbled "So.. troublesome." and then he was out again.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru get a hold of yourself, Shikamaru!" Ino yelled jostling him.

"You mind if I take a look?" An unknown deep voice said out of nowhere flanked by two others.

"Who're-" Naruto began to ask but Asuma cut him off.

"Anbu." Asuma said plainly having sensed their approach "Yeah please if you can have a look."

"Anbu?" Naruto asked.

"They're our backup." Asuma said still focusing on Shikamaru.

"Well your a little late." Ino bit at the grey haired masked Anbu who bent down to check on Shikamaru.

"Would you mind giving us a little space" the man in question said, not acknowledging Ino's statement. Then without another word he went to work on Shikamaru, his hands covered with a glowing blue aura. He painlessly removed all of the senbon needless from Shikamaru's body before turning to Asuma he'll be fine after a few days bed rest. He then looked over at Asuma's foot "Looks like you've had it rough, apologies for the late arrival we were delayed."

Asuma paid it no mind "It all worked out alright in the end, fix my foot and we'll call it even." He said with a smile.

"Deal" The Anbu leader replied.

XxX

One week later Hokage's office

The Hokage was sitting at his desk going over his usual paperwork when he heard a knock at the door. "Enter" he called out. The door opened to reveal two members of Konoha's council, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado.

"To what do I owe this honor?" the Hokage asked.

"Even now with the joke's Hiruzen" Homura said "This is a serious matter, an urgent message has arrived from Kumogakure no Sato(The Village Hidden in the Clouds).

"From Kumo?" the Hokage asked "What could they possibly want?"

"Have a look for yourself." Koharu said handing him the scroll.

The Hokage opened it and read over the opening line:

**Chunin Exam Relocation Proposal**

"What's this?"

* * *

**Boom. Another chapter, 3 updates in a row can you believe it? Yesterday's didn't bump the story though because of some weird glitch which kinda sucked but I digress...**

**This chapter brought you the conclusion of the Land of Waves arc. The pace has really picked up right? The first 3 chapters only covered up to Naruto being assigned a team but here we are 4 chapters later and we've faced off against Zabuza and Haku, revealed to Naruto the awesome training secrets of his jutsu, and we've introduced the next arc.**

**I'm excited, the story is diverging in a big way and it'll continue to do so. Let's have some fun with it yeah?**

**Till next time, you have something to say, comments, criticisms, concerns, leave me a review. Ask a question and I'll probably message you back within the day. Otherwise hit that follow button to keep up! See you soon :D**


	8. We're going where?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Ch. 8: We're going where!?**

**Chunin Exam Relocation Proposal**

"What's this?" The Hokage asked dumbfounded.

"It's just as it says." Homura began "Kumogakure is proposing to host the chunin exams in their village this year. According to the messenger they sent they'd like not only us but any ninja from any village anywhere to attend."

"Us and Kumo are barely on speaking terms and now we are to believe that they want to invite us into their village. You know what happened the last time we let them into ours." The Hokage said referring to the Hyuga incident.

"We remember quite well" Koharu stated "but even still something of this magnitude cannot be ignored. Yes on one hand we could remain suspicious of their intentions... on the hand though there is the chance that we can use this opportunity to kill two birds with one stone so to speak"

"And how is that?" The Hokage inquired.

"If this truly is an olive branch on Kumo's part than that's some bad blood we could put to rest. In addition a showcase of that magnitude, the entire world would be watching. A promising showing by our genin could mean copious amounts of missions from far and wide. With the state of our economy as it currently is we could use all the help we can get."

"I don't know" the Hokage began "Something about this doesn't feel right"

"Well at least think on it" Homura suggested "In the mean time we'll reach out to Sunagakure(Village hidden by Sand) and see where their heads are on this."

At this the Hokage looked up from his reading "Yes that is a good idea. Make sure to say it neutrally though, we want them to know that we still haven't decided one way or the other."

"Of course Hokage sama" He replied as both he and koharu bowed and existed.

XxX

1 week later

It'd been about two weeks since the mission in the Land of Waves. With the arrival of the Anbu Haku seemed to have disappeared which was probably for the best. With him also being a rogue shinobi there was no telling the trouble that situation would've caused.

Since that time team 10 had spent the first free days recuperating then they went right back to completing missions. Nothing major though just a couple of D ranks. Right now though they were calling it quits early for the day.

"What's up sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know yet, I've gotta report to the Hokage's office asap so we'll end it here for today. I want the three of you at the training field bright and early tomorrow morning" he said looking right at Shikamaru before taking off.

The lazy genin let out a sigh "This is hell. It really is, there's no other explanation."

Naruto just chuckled at that statement. Things were different now after the mission in the Land of Waves at least between Naruto and Shikamaru they were. The two still didn't know each other that well but even still a lot had happened a few weeks back and the effects of it all were still showing today.

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto "What?" he laughed "It is hell. Though knowing you, you probably want another mission just like the last one huh?"

Naruto nodded his head "Of course I do" he said with a smile.

Shikamaru shook his head before letting out a sigh "Come on, looks like we got time and if memory serves I promised both Choji and you dinner" He finished while walking off.

Naruto's stomach growled at the thought "Hey wait up!" He called running to catch up.

Shikamaru paused and looked over his shoulder "Come on Ino your invited too."

Naruto looked over his shoulder smiling expectantly.

"As if" Ino snorted "We spend enough time together as it is. Wasting away my night with the three of you isn't my idea of a good time. Maybe I'll see if Sasuke wants to do something" and with that she turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked eyebrows furrowed.

Shikamaru shrugged and continued walking "Women."

Naruto looked back at Ino's distant form for a moment before jogging back up to Shikamaru's side.

XxX

Hokage's office

"What do you mean the chunin exams are being moved?" Asuma yelled. All the jounin instructors had been invited to the Hokage's office to hear this important announcement.

"It is just as I said" the Hokage began "This year we have been invited to participate in Kumogakure's chunin exam. Unlike any other exam in history this one will be open to any and all genin ranked shinobi."

"But Hokage sama" Kurenai chimed in "Of all places to send our kids, Kumogakure. To say there is and blood between us would be an understatement."

"That is precisely why we must go" The Hokage retorted "Suna has stated their desire to compete on a bigger stage as well, if our children perform well this platform will offer us the opportunity to completely change the future perception of our village."

"When will it be held?" Might Guy asked, he was standing next to a silent contemplative Kakashi.

"Three months from today" The Hokage declared "You would be wise to use this time to prepare your genin. I know for certain the other nations won't spare a moment. To help in this endeavor from this day forth all genin teams will be temporarily free from taking missions. You will still be paid your base rate as if you continued to work those of the low level variety so the time without should not be a burden to any. It is on you here to ensure that Konoha does well in these upcoming exams" The Hokage finished looking over at Kakashi and Guy.

'Not even gonna look my way huh' Asuma thought clenching his jaw.

Kurenai aware subtly placed her hand on his arm. That was all she did though, her focus remained on the Hokage.

"Will that be all Hokage sama?" Kurenai asked respectfully.

"Yes, you may go" And with that the group left.

XxX

"Man... that was a good dinner" Choji said with a burp as they walked along.

"Ugh thats gross man... cool it, we've got people around" Shikamaru said referring to Naruto "Gotta make a good first impression and all that."

Choji just looked at Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow before turning towards Naruto "You don't mind do you man?"

"Nope" Naruto said with a burp of his own, at this they all laughed.

"So's how's it been Choji? With your team and all." Shikamaru asked.

"It's been fine. Sakura is actually pretty nice once you get to know her and Sasuke... well he can be ok when he wants to be. That guy though... he does nothing but train. I once saw him on my way home, he was just standing there shooting fire out onto the lake over and over again. I walked by on a few different days and it was always the same. Then one day he shows up for team training with these crazy looking eye's. Then to makes things even weirder Kakashi sensei lifted up his mask and under it he had the same crazy eye. The two of them just started going at it every day, even Sakura seemed surprised."

Naruto looked between the two of them "We should invite him out with us one night."

"Hah" Both Shikamaru and Choji laughed.

"Look Naruto" Choji began "I know your not from around here but Sasuke isn't really the socializing after work type. Especially not with you."

"Me?" Naruto asked "What did I do?"

At this both Choji and Shikamaru stared at him bored "It was a spar what was I supposed to do? Lose?" He defended.

"It's not that" Choji said "But before you showed up Sasuke had pretty much been untouched by anybody, I think you doing what you did served as a reality check. Regardless though he's gotten a lot stronger and you know he'll come looking for a rematch eventually."

"That's fine by me" Naruto said with a smile.

XxX

Next morning training field 10

"You're late!" Asuma yelled at his three approaching genin.

"How can we be late?" Shikamaru protested "It's your fault for handing out vague times like 'bright and early'. You do know that those terms are subjective don't you? I mean for example what you consider early might be say 4am, I on the other hand consider any time before-"

"Shut up Shikamaru" Asuma sighed "Look I've got some big news so gather around."

At this the three genin in question perked up and surrounded their jounin sensei. "What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Yesterday in a meeting with the Hokage we discussed the upcoming Chunin exams."

"Chunin?" Naruto said confused.

"How can you be a ninja and not even know the basic ranks?" Ino asked exasperatedly.

"Yes Chunin Naruto" Asuma cut in getting back on track "Currently you three are genin shinobi, the lowest of the low. Above that is Chunin and above that is Jounin which is what I am."

"You're saying that we're going to be able to move up a rank then?" Naruto asked excited.

"Do we have too" Shikamaru chimed in "I mean, I'm perfectly content with my current rank and status."

"Would the two of you just hold on for a moment and let me finish" Asuma bit "Yes if you enter theres a chance that you'll be promoted to Chunin and yes you have the choice to not enter though if you don't your teammates will be unable to enter either."

At this information Shikamaru seemed to sober up so to speak, he simply nodded his head acknowledging his understanding to his sensei.

"Alright" Asuma continued "Now as for the big news, originally the Chunin exams were going to be held right here in the Leaf village. Shinobi from select nations would've also been invited but your proctors would've been Leaf Jounin and your tests would've taken place here as they typically do for most of our genin. This year though things have changed in a big way."

Asuma took a breath before continuing "This year the chunin exams will be held in Kumogakure, the land of Clouds. Now with the three of you being kids you probably don't know what its been like historically between us and them. To put it simply though we've have a rough bloody past."

"Then why are we going?" Ino asked confused.

Asuma shrugged "It's not my call but honestly even if it were I wouldn't run from this. The Chunin exams are very important, not just to test the young shinobi but to showcase them. No shinobi lives forever, through the Chunin exams the Leaf and other villages are able to showcase their youth to the masses. A good showing can get both the village and the shinobi who performs well a lot of recognition. Simply put that means more money for the village in the form of more high paying mission requests and for the shinobi who does well it means he or she can get their name out there to land more prominent positions. That's what happened when I entered the Chunin exams anyway."

"What do you mean?" Naruto inquired.

Asuma sighed "I know this was kinda put out there during our time in the land of waves but just to clear the air I am the Hokage's son."

At this Ino and Naruto both gasped in surprise before looking at their lazy teammate who didn't seem all that effected.

Shikamaru simply shrugged "Is it really that surprising? They have the same last name."

"Now that you mention it I do remember that guy Zabuza saying something about that..." Ino stated.

"Yeah and that monkey king also said something like that..." Naruto agreed before turning towards his sensei. "So... what? Were you like super famous growing up or something?"

"Hardly" Asuma laughed "Living under the shadow of my old man and his three students wasn't a picnic to say the least... but that's a story for another day. My original reason of telling you was because when I entered the chunin exams it gave me a place to showoff my skills and because of what I showed their I was later offered the position of one of the 12 guardian shinobi of the Daimyo. These exams coming up though are like nothing we've ever seen before. Everyone from everywhere will come to compete. Your performance here will not only have long lasting effects on you but on the village as a whole."

"When is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"In three months" his sensei replied "During that time the Hokage has decided that we will not take any missions. Instead we will use this time to train preparing ourselves for these upcoming exams."

Asuma looked over the group "The Hokage understands how important a good showing here is to the future success of the village but when stressing this point it wasn't me and my team that he was looking at. It was Team 7 and 9 that he focused on." Asuma let out a frustrated sigh "I'm not telling you to do it for me or for the village. Just do it for yourselves, I know what it feels like to be slept on. But the three of you are better than that I just know it."

"We get it sensei." Naruto said with a smile "I was fired up even before you said any of that."

Asuma smiled "And you two?" He asked Ino and Shikamaru.

Ino smiled as well "If I can become a Chunin before Sakura and her forehead I'm up for anything."

Shikamaru shrugged "Yeah why not, me too."

Asuma nodded to the three "Then without further ado let's begin. Naruto I want you to go home and get your sword." Asuma said referring to the blade Naruto had claimed after the fight with Zabuza. "Meet me back here once you've got it. Shikamaru I want you to head on home."

At this Shikamaru raised a single eyebrow in question.

Asuma smiled "You're dad is there waiting for you, I talked to him last night. He'll know what to do next."

"What about me?" Ino asked.

"You come with me" Asuma replied "There's someone I want to introduce you to." And with that the group went their separate ways.

XxX

"Where are we going sensei?" Ino asked looking around at the unfamiliar buildings.

"You'll see, its not much further now."

The two walked in step through a run down section of Konoha. Asuma turned left taking Ino with him as they approached the building he was looking for. "Here we are" he said opening the door and stepping inside.

Ino followed after him warily 'What is this place?' She thought to herself. Inside they found old items of all kinds, old furniture, clothes, crappy art, chipped china, plant vases, practically everything except ninja equipment that it.

"Ryuunosuke!" Asuma yelled out "Ryuunosuke you sorry bastard where are ya!"

"Sorry bastard?" A voice suddenly said from behind them.

Ino gasped and jumped back looking at the source of the voice, he was a tall man with grey hair. He was wearing plain civilian clothes as he stood their nonchalantly wiping dust off an old clock that he was holding. Acting as if he'd been standing there this whole time. If Ino had to guess she'd say that he was in his early 30's.

Asuma smiled at the man in question "Hey man" he said cheerly extending his hand forward.

Ryuunosuke ignored it walking straight past Asuma "What do you want?" He said annoyed.

"Come on man don't be like that" Asuma said rubbing the back on his head "Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

Ryuunosuke just stared at Asuma unamused.

Asuma turned serious in response "I'm here to collect on that favor you owe me man."

Ryuunosuke nodded "Well lets have it then."

"I need you to train her to become a medic ninja." Asuma said nodding over towards Ino causing her to gape in response.

Ryuunosuke looked the girl over sizing her up "You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not, you once told me that you owed me one well here I am. I need this." Asuma replied.

"Why now?" he asked

"The Chunin exams are coming up in a few months-" Asuma replied

"Yeah I heard about those being in Kumo this year."

"Yeah they are." Asuma confirmed "I'm sure you can imagine what that'll be like which is why I need this now."

"When is it being held?" He asked

"Three months."

"Three months... come on that isn't a lot of time Saru"

"I know, I know" Asuma responded "Even still manage what you can" And with that Asuma left without another word.

Ryuunosuke looked over at Ino before letting out a sigh "What's your name kid?"

"Ino" she replied

"Ino" He repeated getting a feel for it "You can call me Ryu in fact I'd prefer it if you did."

"Um Ryu" Ino tested it out "Is what Asuma sensei said true, you're going to teach me to become a medic ninja before the Chunin exams?"

"God no" Ryu laughed "Three months isn't anywhere near enough time to learn how to put a body back together."

"Then why'd you agree to train me?" She asked confused.

Ryu smirked "I said three months wasn't enough time to teach you how to put a body back together... I said nothing about learning to take one apart though.

XxX

Nara compound

Shikamaru walked through the front door of his house greeting his mom as he walked by "Hey, where's dad?" he asked looking for his father.

"He's out back" his mother replied.

Shikamaru walked through his home in search of his father and sure enough there he was sitting down outside setting up his shogi board.

"Dad?" he called out.

"Sit Shikamaru" his father replied.

Shikamaru did as told taking the seat at the opposite end of the board. The two began to play in silence before his father spoke up "When Asuma came to me asking for me to train you I actually laughed at the thought. I told him there was no way that my son would willingly subject himself to that... Am I right?" He said looking over the bridge of his nose at the boy in question.

"Yeah... I mean." Shikamaru paused to collect his thoughts "I was placed in a spot where both my life and those of my teammates were on the line. If it were just about me I honestly wouldn't mind too much but I don't want to be useless when they need me." He looked up at their father "My teammate Naruto told me I was reliable in a pinch. At the very least I'd like for that to be true."

"Naruto huh" His dad said "What do you think of him?"

"He's cool, we all went out to dinner the other night, me, him, and Choji. I thought we hit it off." Shikamaru looked up at his father again studying him "Do you know him?"

"Me?" his father chuckled "How could I possibly know the boy."

Shikamaru studied him some more not buying his attempt at feigning ignorance. A subject though he felt was best saved for another day "Yeah you're right never mind"

His father studied his son in response before standing up "Shall we? I can't promise you anything. The result of our training will all depend on how hard you're willing to work."

XxX

Team 10 training field

Naruto had arrived back at team 10's training field with Kubikiribocho in hand. The giant executioner blade was nearly bigger than he was.

Asuma arrived at the training field shortly after "Good" he said pleased to see Naruto had already arrived "There isn't a moment to waste"

"What're we going to be doing sensei?" Naruto asked

"We're going to be taking a three step approach with your training. During the first month we'll figure out what your chakra affinity is. Once we know that I'll teach you to harness that change in chakra nature as well as how channel that charka into Zabuza's-" Asuma paused for a moment "Your blade" he corrected himself. "With the help of your clones of course.

"Sounds complicated but ok, then what?" Naruto asked eyes wide with excitement.

One side of Asuma's lip tipped up, he was finding it hard to contain himself as well "During the 2nd month you along with your clones will work to create your very own jutsu. Everyone's different and frankly I have no idea what'll become of it but the way I see it one hundred clones training every day, ten hours a day for a month is like three and a half years worth of training so you're bound to come up with something."

At this Naruto was almost bursting with energy as he jumped up and down in place "And then, and then?" He said frantically.

"And then in the 3rd month" Asuma began "I'll try and kill you"

At this all the air left Naruto's lungs and the air around them got eerily quiet. "What the hell do you mean you'll try and kill me?"

"Exactly what I said Naruto, the clone training can only simulate so much. Battle experience on the other hand is more tricky. Sure training against clones of yourself could be beneficial but nothing compares to fighting a real opponent who wants your head."

"So that's gonna be you?" Naruto asked warily.

Asuma nodded "If you survive you'll come away infinitely better for it. This is the one portion of your training where we won't be using clones to aid you. Just you and me for a month. Straight up battle experience... that is if you can handle it."

"Of course I can!" Naruto declared determinedly.

Asuma nodded with a smile "Then here is the first step, channel your chakra into this piece of paper" he said referring to the item he'd just removed from a pocket in his flack jacket.

Naruto took the paper from him and did as he was told. In no time flat the paper tore right in two. At this Asuma's eye's lit up 'WE. WERE. MADE. FOR. EACH. OTHER.' he thought as he looked starry eye'd off into the distance.

"Um sensei... sensei!" Naruto repeated when he didn't receive a reply.

"What is it?" Asuma asked shaken from his thoughts.

"It tore in half what does that mean."

Asuma simply smiled "It means that you have the most awesomely exclusive Chakra nature in the Leaf"

"Really?" Naruto said surprised.

"Really" Asuma confirmed "In fact only two people in all of Konoha have a wind style chakra nature."

"Who are they?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"You and me." Asuma finished with a smirk.

XxX

Unknown location

A pale skinned Shinobi walked the halls of a large complex before stepping outside to receive his messenger. He read the contents of the letter brought to him by the Suna(sand) shinobi.

"Kabuto" he called out. The Suna shinobi flinched at the sound, everything about this mission had him on edge.

"You called Orochimaru sama" A purple clad glasses wearing shinobi appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes" Orochimaru replied "It seems like we've got a change in plans." he said before turning to walk off.

Kabuto quickly read over the letter "Are you sure you still want to go through with it? Even away from Konoha?"

Orochimaru paused and looked back at his assistant "Are you kidding? I'm more excited now than ever." He stated before walking off "Oh and Kabuto don't forget to deal with that nuisance out there. We can't have any more people than necessary finding the location of this place."

"Consider it done Orochimaru sama" and with that said Kabuto shot his arm out and sliced a glowing blue palm right across the Suna Shinobi's chest cutting his heart off from the inside.

* * *

**There you go setup chapter complete. Next time we go to Kumo? We shall see.**

**If you liked what you read or if you've got something to say leave me a review. I always appreciate it and as some you can attest to I do reply to questions.**

**Anywho thanks for stoping by, if you want to keep up with this story give me a follow. Till next time :D.**


	9. Fifty Cents?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Ch. 9: Fifty Cents?**

"Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu(Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu)" Naruto called out swinging Kubikiribocho out at a row of tree's. In a flash a gust of wind shot out from his sword slicing through everything in its path.

"Wow" Asuma whistled "Five in a row, now that is impressive."

"We've established that already. Are we done with this yet?" Naruto asked bored.

"Well aren't you snarky, and you were so excited when we first began." Asuma said with a smirk.

"Yeah that was before you tried to kill me... repeatedly."

"How else are you gonna learn kid? Now quit'ya bitching, I've got one more thing to show you. Then I'll have given you all that I can."

"What do you mean?" Naruto protested "It's only been a few months how can this be all that you'll show me?"

"Yeah its only been a few months but you've honestly absorbed things that would take most years to grasp under normal circumstances. I'm not saying that I won't be here for you cause I will kid, always. But from here on out you'll need to branch out beyond what I know otherwise you'll just grow up to be a clone of me and that'd just be a shame honestly."

"So what is it? The last thing you'll show me I mean?" he asked.

"This" Asuma said pulling out a scroll "Cut your thumb and sign your name right here."

"What is it?" Naruto asked warily.

"It's a animal summons contract with the Apes" Asuma stated "Like the one's I summoned before. Sign here with your blood and you'll have access to them too."

Naruto did as told and bit his thumb using his blood to sign his name.

Asuma took the scroll away after Naruto was done and wrapped it up. "You know I never thought I'd pass this on to someone. Honestly I've never fully bonded with them my self but hey, maybe you'll have a better time of it than me."

"How do I use it?" Naruto asked.

"It's pretty simple" Asuma began biting his thumb "Here are the hand signs: Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram" he did them before slamming his hand down on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)" In a puff of smoke the monkey from the Land of waves appeared.

"Qian" Asuma said with a smile.

"What's up boss." The monkey who was about half Asuma's size said smiling as well.

"Same old same old. Just teaching my student here to summon you guys."

Qian looked over Naruto warily before looking back at Asuma "Did you clear this with my Grand pops?"

Asuma just scratched his chin sheepishly "Um..."

Qian laughed in response "No, of course you didn't. Well if nothing else this should be interesting. Hey kid!" He called out to Naruto as he turned to face the blond genin "Why don't ya give it a shot."

Naruto nodded concentrating, he bit his thumb before initiating the hand signs Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he yelled as he slammed his palm to the ground. A rather large puff of smoke formed and once it cleared it revealed the ape Naruto had summoned...

Standing there apparently sleeping was a monkey no larger than Naruto's head.

Naruto sweat dropped "Uh... is he sleeping?"

Qian ran over on all fours and knocked the sleeping monkey upside the head "Wake yer ass up Ming we've got a new one."

"Ah!" The little animal yelled before slowly taking in his surrounding through sleepy eye's "Big bro?" He said recognizing Qian "What're you doing here?"

"We were summoned." Qian said with a smile "This is your first time right?"

At this Ming's eye's lit up "What!?" he gasped surprised or at least as surprised as a half asleep monkey could appear to be "Crap they caught me sleeping." He looked up at Asuma "I'm here sir, I'm ready! I promise you won't find me sleeping on the job again."

Asuma chuckled before bending down and petting the small animal on the head "It wasn't me who summoned you Ming it was him" he finished pointing at Naruto.

Ming looked over at Naruto warily, he was wearing all black with Kubikiribocho strapped to his back. He slowly walked over on his hind legs in an attempt to seem larger. He cocked his head to the side sizing Naruto up before climbing up the boys body sitting on top of his head. "Sorry about that misunderstanding! It won't happen again boss!" He declared patting his hands up and down on Naruto skull.

"What the hell is this thing?" Naruto growled pulling ming off his head. It was difficult though, as the little primate had decided to grip Naruto's hair as tight as he could. "Damn it would you get off me." Naruto panted finally getting the monkey off of him.

"Come on Naruto" Asuma laughed "He's excited to serve and protect" He finished breaking out into a full on laugh.

"Why did I get such a small one?" Naruto asked.

"Hey I've got a name" Ming cried

Naruto ignored him "I want to summon a stronger one like that monkey King" He said before building up as much chakra as he could: Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram "Kuchiyose no-"

"Wait!" Asuma yelled stoping Naruto from activating the jutsu "Damn it kid hold up. Enma... well lets just say that he doesn't take kindly to being summoned for no reason. Especially by someone he doesn't know."

"True that." Qian cut in "Gramps pretty much hates humans except for old man Hokage that is"

"Come on Sensei" Naruto protested "How're we gonna know how he'll react until we try?"

"Trust me kid, I'm not saying you can't ever summon him but at least for now hold up." Asuma finished.

"He's right" Qian agreed "The old man's a king, calling him away without any warning won't end well. Don't worry though, there's plenty of us to call on and most are pretty cool once you get to know them. Take Ming for example he'll pretty much agree to anything as long as you feed him."

"Thas right" The little monkey slurred.

"Alright I got it" Naruto sighed.

Qian nodded "Now if you two don't mind we have places to be. Come Ming." Before he left he looked up at Naruto "What's your name kid?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well Uzumaki Naruto it was nice to meet ya. Till next time" Qian called.

"Yeah till next time Naruto!" Ming echoed before they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto laughed "Those guys were kinda weird."

"Yeah well they're good summons" Asuma said nostalgically before turning serious looking at Naruto "It's time Naruto, the three months are over. You're as ready as you'll ever be."

Naruto nodded in response.

"Knock'em dead kid."

XxX

Village gates

Naruto headed over to the village gates ready to set out. He had only the bare essentials with him since he figured anything more would just slow him down. He'd forgone his bandages and just stuck with his basic plain black shirt and matching shorts. The orange necklace he usually sported was still in place as always. Other than that he had Kubikiribocho strapped to his back and a few ninja tools in the pouch at his waist nothing more.

After their final training session had completed Asuma had gone off to find Naruto's teammates so while he was waiting for them the blond genin figured he might as well check out his competition.

Upon his arrival he was shocked to find so many genin gathered in one spot ready to participate in the upcoming chunin exams. By his estimation there was over thirty of them gathered at the gates and that's not even counting the ones that had yet to arrive like his own teammates.

He made his rounds walking past the various teams sizing them up and to his surprise quite a few returned the favor and did the same in return. 'Well at least they've got backbone' Naruto thought to himself about the various Leaf shinobi he hadn't had the chance to meet yet. It was then that he saw a familiar portly genin off in the distance

"Hey choji!" Naruto called out jogging through the crowd to reach his fellow genin. Before he could reach him though someone stepped out in front of Naruto causing a collision between the two. Naruto swayed back righting himself before looking at who he'd run into.

"My bad man" Naruto laughed looking up at a pale eye'd leaf genin who did not seem pleased.

The Shinobi in question sneered down at Naruto in response "Watch where you're going you pleb."

"Pleb?" Naruto said confused with his face scrunched up "Look man it was an accident you just stepped out of no-"

The shinobi was no longer listening, he'd simply turned and walked off.

Naruto stood staring in disbelief. "Are you serious?" Naruto said to himself.

"Sorry about that" A girl with two hair buns on the top of her head said to Naruto "He's been in a bit of a mood as of late."

"Huh" Naruto replied with a laugh.

"Tenten is right" Another ninja cut in this time it was one with a bowl cut, huge eye brows, and a green jump suit. "Neji san is a very reliable person once you get to know him. I'm Rock Lee." he said extending his hand out.

Naruto took it "I'll take your word for it" he said half heartedly "I'm Naruto by the way. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto" Lee said with a beaming smile "I will remember that name. Let us hope we meet again in Kumogakure."

"Sure" Naruto smiled genuinely.

"Lee, Tenten" Neji bit out "Enough playing with the rabble it's time to move."

The two shinobi looked at their teammate and then back at Naruto "Don't take it personally kid" Tenten began "He's the strongest genin of our generation, has been since before we even graduated. The attitude just comes with the territory. Just try and stay out of his way next time. For your teams sake if nothing else." and with that she walked off in search of Neji.

Lee meanwhile stayed behind, he stood their for a moment watching his two teammates walk away "I for one do not believe in giving up so easily." He said turning and looking over at Naruto "Just because someone is stronger than you now does not mean that it will always be so. Don't you agree Uzumaki san?"

"Yeah actually I do. Anyone who tells you any different just doesn't have what it takes I think" He replied with a smile causing Lee's eye's to light up.

"Yes! Yes those are my thoughts exactly." He said all fired up as he began to also jog away "I look forward to us meeting again Uzumaki Naruto" He called back over his shoulder "When that time comes the time for words will be over. It will instead be the time for us to prove if we really do have what it takes as you said. Until then!" He finished yelling.

"Yeah until then" Naruto said to himself with a smile knowing Lee was far out of hearing range. He then proceeded back on his way to Choji's team. "Sup man" Naruto said extending he palm out to the round genin.

Choji took the opportunity to high five Naruto "Nothing much, what happened back there?" Choji asked referring to the incident to Neji and his team.

Naruto shrugged "I don't know. It should be nothing, we'll see though." He then took the opportunity to check out Choji's teammates who were standing right by him. Sakura was looking between Sasuke and Naruto warily. Naruto gave her a chin tip in greeting "Sakura right? My teammate Ino seems to have a lot to say about you." He finished shocking Sakura out of her thoughts momentarily.

"Um yeah and your-" she began

"Naruto, my names Naruto" He cut in.

"Yeah I know, Choji's mentioned you."

"Oh" Naruto chucked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly before finally looking at Sasuke. The two studied each other for a moment before Naruto smiled and extended his hand "You ready for this" Naruto said referring to the chunin exams.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's hand and then back at him before hmphing and walking away.

Naruto pulled his hand back and placed it on the back of his neck awkwardly "Damn that's 0-2" he laughed. Sakura just ran off after Sasuke without another word meanwhile Choji let out a sigh "Told you man. Don't take it personally" he said as he too stalked off after them.

"I feel like I've heard that before" Naruto laughed sarcastically. "Damn why is everybody so uptight" He said kicking a rock straight ahead. The stone in question accidentally hit an older women in the ankle causing her to curse.

"Hey what the hell?" she growled looking down at the black clad blond genin.

Naruto looked up at the women in question and to his surprise he recognized her, Purple hair, fishnet clothing and all. She was the women Naruto had met that day in the park all those year ago. 'What was her name...' he thought to himself only to have them interrupted by a hard pat on the back.

Naruto looked up to see that his sensei had arrived along with both of his teammates "I've been gone no more than ten minutes, what trouble did you cause now?" Asuma asked warily.

"The little bastard seems to have a taste for kicking things that don't kick back. Personally I think its a condition that needs an immediate remedy." The older female shinobi said stepping forward.

"Whoah there Anko calm down now" Asuma said coming between the two "Come on Naruto apologize" Asuma said sweat dropping.

"Sorry" Naruto said seriously, he remembered her but she didn't remember him apparently. 'Maybe its for the best'. he thought.

"Hmph" she said stalking away "This isn't over brat."

Asuma sighed "Women are trouble as it is kid but that one is especially so. Do yourself a favor and stay away."

"I resent that Asuma sensei" Ino chimed in.

Asuma just gave Naruto a 'see what I mean' look.

Shikamaru took this opportunity to jump into the conversation himself "Are you coming along with us Sensei?" the lazy genin asked.

At this both Naruto and Ino perked up instantly interested.

"Yeah of course I am" Asuma replied "We're actually sending over a dozen or so jounin's to keep an eye on you guys, and thats not to mention those tasked with protecting the Hokage for when he decides to make his arrival.

Shikamaru raised a single eyebrow in question "Should we be expecting something bad to go down?" he asked.

"No but a little precaution never hurt right?" Asuma replied as the other genin teams started filing out "Come on that's our cue."

XxX

On the path to Kumogakure no Sato(The Village Hidden in the Clouds)

"Hah Hah" Ino blew her breath onto her hands vigorously rubbing them together. "It's so cold" she said through chattering teeth. "Even my breath is misting in the air"

"That it is" Asuma replied unaffected "At this altitude its always pretty cold, but especially so at this time of year."

"You speaking from experience sensei?" Naruto asked.

"That I am, I've been here once before on an escort mission from back during my time as part of the twelve guardian shinobi." he replied.

"Sounds riveting" Shikamaru chimed in sarcastically garnering a laugh from Naruto and even a small chuckle from Ino.

"Bite me" Asuma replied and this really did get the three genin laughing full on.

"Come on sensei" Ino soothed "You know we love those old war stories you're always telling us."

"Yeah, yeah keep yucking it up while you can. We'll see who's making jokes when you're freezing your asses off in zero degree weather."

This statement seemed to sober the three of them up. "How much further until we get there?" Naruto asked his sensei as he pulled Kubikiribocho higher up his back to keep it from dragging on the floor.

"We should reach the base of the mountain range in a few minutes if memory serves. From there it's just a climb to the top."

"The top?" The three genin asked confused to which Asuma simply nodded.

And it was as he said, shortly after they reached the base of the mountains and made their ascent up the manmade path. The Konoha convoy made up of over a dozen genin teams walked in a tight nit group up the narrow road. As their journey went on the temperatures continued to drop and the air continued to get thinner and thinner.

These two things seemed to serve as a double whammy making it increasingly more difficult to breath. Shikamaru cursed aloud in response "This climate and atmosphere... just the fact that these guys grew up here gives them and inherent advantage."

"Pretty much" Asuma agreed "And its not just the Kumo ninja that'll benefit from it, even the Iwa ninja are used to living at high altitudes."

"How is that fair?" Ino cried.

Asuma shrugged "It's not but who cares. You guys are ninja and you could be sent to fight anywhere. Are you gonna just bitch whenever the environment doesn't favor you?"

"Of course not" Naruto stated.

"Well there you go" Asuma replied.

"Will the other villages also be sending this many genin?" Shikamaru asked.

"Impossible to say really" Asuma began "Konoha has the highest population of any hidden village by last count but even that doesn't tell the whole story because there's no way of knowing what percentage of the population will attempt to become shinobi. With that said if I were to put my money on it I'd say we're sending the most genin, if not we're at least top two."

Shikamaru nodded silently doing the math in his head.

"Whatever happens" Asuma began "You three stick together alright? I know you haven't had much opportunity to work as a team as of yet but that will definitely change here."

"What about other Konoha ninja?" Ino asked "Will we be working with them?"

"I don't know what they have in store for you guys" Asuma replied "but at the very least I know that you'll be able to rely on the members of team 10, anything beyond that use your best judgement..." Asuma paused thinking for a moment "Or just go with what Shikamaru says" he finished.

Ino and Naruto turned towards their lazy teammate who'd decided to hike up his shirt high around his head in an attempt to warm himself.

"Shikamaru the picture of reliability" Ino drawled.

"I resent that" Shikamaru grumbled.

Naruto just shrugged "We'll figure it out. Worst case we just kick ass and take names. I've learned a few new tricks over the past couple of months." he said smiling.

"You're not the only one buddy" Ino proclaimed "I've learned a thing or two myself."

The two of them once again turned towards Shikamaru giving him a turn to chime in. He just stared at them blankly "Uh... yeah tricks!" He said with fake enthusiasm.

"You're not fooling anyone Shika" Ino replied "My dad said you and yours have had a busy three months."

Shikamaru just shrugged looking off in the distance.

Naruto laughed "I figured as much." he paused turning and looking in the direction of Shikamaru's gaze. "What're you looking-" his breath caught as he realized and the words to speak seemed to escape him.

"We're here." Shikamaru stated as commotion broke out throughout the entire Konoha convoy.

Up ahead of them was Kumogakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Clouds. And to put it simply the name was not a lie. The entire village was actually built into the side of a large mountain range. So high up it was literally hidden by clouds.

"Holy hell" Ino breathed causing a white puff of smoke to leave her mouth.

"That's Kumogakure?" Not asked in disbelief.

"The one and only kid" Asuma replied.

"What's that big blue building? The one all the way up there?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"That's the Raikage's office" Asuma answered.

"Raikage? Ino asked "That's like their version of our Hokage right?"

"Exactly" he confirmed "Each of the five great shinobi villages has their own Kage."

"How can they afford all of this?" Shikamaru asked "These buildings, the infrastructure to run this place. Getting supplies from the ground up here alone would be hell to accomplish."

"Now that I don't know" Asuma said "Well not any specifics anyway. What I do know is that Kumogakure certainly isn't hurting for money."

The genin of Konoha watched in amazement as they continued to scale the mountain side getting closer and closer to the village itself. As they got within range they saw advanced machinery being used by the villagers themselves. A pulley system that acted as an elevator allowing non shinobi who weren't adept at wall walking to be able to ascend from a lower level building to a higher one.

Off in the distance was a waterfall that flowed upwards against gravity all the way from the ground. In-between buildings their were intricate wire systems that looked almost like high strength clothes lines to the konoha genin. That is until a group of children jumped out of window and latched onto the metal wiring using a device that let them glide down it. The device looked like a wooden plank with two handles and two wheels that allowed them to use gravity to flow down in alternating zig zag patterns to travel from one mountain peak to another.

And again as the name would suggest floating between the buildings in the vast openings that screamed death for any unfortunate enough to fall in were clouds. Actual clouds that the Konoha shinobi present had only ever seen high up in the sky.

"This place..." Naruto breathed eye's alight.

"Takes your breath away huh?" Asuma asked, even he was mesmerized by the sight. It seemed to have grown even grander since his last visit.

"Literally" Shikamaru said "The air is so thin and freezing up here. How do these people manage?"

"It's their home, it's probably all most of them know." Asuma answered.

"Is their any solid land up their?" Ino said warily "Cause I don't think I'm up for the whole gliding thing."

"Of course there is" Asuma laughed "Just not as much as you'd fine in Konoha. We are on top of a mountain after all."

The convoy continued on their way until they reached what appeared to be the village gates.

"Come on why don't we see if we can get closer to the front" Asuma suggested. They all made they way forward in response. Once there they saw Kakashi speaking to a light skinned man wearing dark pants and a white sash like top coving up a dark shirt.

"You're the last to arrive" The man said annoyed to Kakashi.

"Apologies we meant no disrespect," Kakashi stated calmly "moving such a large group in unfamiliar territory made for some logistical issues."

"Making excuses already?" The man sneered.

"No of course not" Kakashi said placatingly "I acknowledge that we are late but frankly nothing can be done about that now. So if you would move aside we'd like to enter now so as to not be more late than we already are." He said in a cheery tone but nothing about Kakashi was happy when it came to this man.

The old Kumogakure shinobi was going to say something when a dark skinned women with white hair intervened "Now now no need for any of this" she said with a smile as she looked over at Kakashi "We are very pleased that Konoha could join us for this very special occasion. My name is Mabui and I am the assistant of Yondaime Raikage-sama. Now if you wouldn't mind bring everyone right this way please."

With that the group moved through the village gates into a large clearing, the path instantly widened making those afraid of heights slightly less wary.

Naruto found himself taken aback by all the genin present. Easily over a hundred in all shapes, sizes, and colors. Ninja from the Hidden mist, the cloud, the stone, the sand, and others from smaller lands all gathered together in one spot ready to prove themselves. The blood lust in the air was palpable, the volatility of their current peace ever fleeting.

"Get your game faces on guys, it's showtime" Asuma told his team.

Naruto nodded and straightened up his posture standing tall, there was something in the air. Something both ominous yet familiar that he couldn't quite put his finger on. As his sensei said though now was not the time to be concerned about that. Not as the Konoha genin were bathed in the ire of those from Iwagakure, if Kumogakure could be said to have a bloody past with the Leaf, Iwa had that and then some.

"Alright, Alright, Alright!" A loud voice singsonged from a stage constructed ahead of them. The man in question appeared to have dark skin, light hair, and the same white sash like clothing as the other Kumo shinobi. "My name is Killer B but my friends just call me B." he rapped into the microphone.

"Now you're probably wondering what you're doing here well have no fear, Killer B is here." He continued to rap aloud.

Ino sweat dropped "Is that old guy on something?" She asked warily.

"Now I heard that little missy, don't be such a hissy. You see Killer B is a performer, his rhymes will make you feel warmer. So without further ado let me introduce you. Welcome to Kumogakure the land whose beauty is oh so pure. I ask one thing of you before we commence cut down your neighbors until we're left with fifty cents..."

The area grew eerily silent "Did he..." Ino began as a whisper "Did he just order us to halve our numbers?"

Before anyone could answer her though it became clear that, that was exactly what had been ordered. All the Jounin sensei evacuated the area leaving only the genin to settle it amongst themselves. All hell seemed to break loose as the first portion of the exam had begun. A kunai was suddenly hurled at Naruto's head, he effortlessly lifted Kubikiribocho successfully blocking the attack.

"Bastard" Naruto cursed seeing an unfamiliar Leaf genin as the source of the attack. Before he could set out after him Shikamaru grabbed his arm "Save it for the other villages, keeping the fight amongst our own ranks only weakens Konoha's chances."

"Then what should we be doing?" Naruto bit as he dodged to avoid a melee bout between two nearby shinobi.

"This way" Shikamaru ordered as he ran forward "He said fifty cents meaning half, so as long as we're still standing once only half the genin remain we pass. Who we take out doesn't matter but if we can eliminate some of our stiffest competition first it'll only benefit us in the end."

"And who's that?" Ino asked as she ran forward along with Shikamaru and Naruto constantly jumping and dodging to avoid attacks.

"The Kumogakure and Iwagakure Shinobi who are used to this altitude" Shikamaru answered his breathing already growing labored "Naruto we'll hold them still you take them down ok?" Shikamaru finished as they approached a group of Kumogakure and Iwagakure shinobi battling it out. "Kage Nui no Jutsu(Art of Shadow Stitching)" Shikamaru called out sending multiple rope like shadow strands out at his enemy's successfully tying many of them up and incapacitating them. "Ino now!" he yelled leaving no time for either of his teammates to comment on his new jutsu.

"Aright" She said leaning her back against his for protection "Shinten Bunshin no Jutsu(Mind Transfer Clone Jutsu)" she stated successfully cloning her consciousness and implanting it into multiple opposing genin broadening their strike range past just what Shikamaru himself could hold. They'd successfully ensnared well over a dozen opposing genin.

Naruto didn't need any cue's to know that it was his turn, "You guys weren't kidding huh?" he laughed as he pulled Kubikiribocho from his back and gripped it in front of him with both hands, he reared it back building up his charka as he yelled out "Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu(Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu)" swinging his giant executioner blade out sending a slashing gust of wind at the ensnared genin successfully cutting them down in one fell swoop. Ino managed to release her jutsu just in time to avoid any negative repercussions.

"You bastards" a Kumogakure shinobi with red hair bit. She'd apparently made it out of the attack unfazed "Omoi!" she yelled out.

"I got it" a voice suddenly said from behind team ten. A long blade shot down at Naruto's back. He quickly spun around and blocked it with his own. The Kumogakure genin smirked, he had dark skin, white hair, and what appeared to be a lollipop in his mouth. "That's a real nice blade you got there" he said as he continued to attempt to push Naruto down using brute strength.

Naruto looked back at him unaffected before grunting and throwing the Kumo shinobi off both him and Kubikiribocho.

"Damn..." Omoi whistled jumping back "So it's size isn't just for show. I figured as much, then again my blade isn't really anything special just something light and fast. I wonder though what else can you do with that thing?" He asked before charging forward again swinging with reckless abandon.

Naruto held strong under the barrage "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" he called summoning forth a group of clones while only using one hand, the other was still busy holding his sword in place. The clones who were also carrying a copy of Kubikiribocho swung down at Omoi from behind causing him to jump away to avoid and regroup. Naruto's teammates took the opportunity to do the same as they came up on either side of him.

In a sea of chaos that was now the beginning of the chunin exams these shinobi seemed to have been given a wide berth. "Looks like these guys won't just move on to the next opponent" Shikamaru sighed.

"Looks like it" Naruto agreed.

"Anyone got any plans?" Ino asked.

"If I'm being honest" Naruto replied "I'd rather not reveal any of the big stuff yet. Not this early."

"That's probably for the best" Shikamaru agreed.

Across from them the Kumogakure team gathered, a dark skinned girl known as Karui, a white haired male known as Omoi and finally another dark skinned girl with white hair. "He good?" Karui asked her male teammate.

"Hard to say really" Omoi replied "He hasn't shown me much but he's stronger than he looks I'll give him that."

"What about the other two?" the third member said excitedly.

"Why don't you take those two Jubui." Omoi said referring to Ino and Shikamaru.

"I guess that means we're going with the combo, you sure?" Karui asked "Things have barely just begun."

Omoi shrugged "A little sneak peak couldn't hurt plus this guy took out a lot of our ninja with a single attack. We can't let that go unchecked."

"He took out a bunch of canon fodder" Karui quipped. "Jumboi's team is still fine everyone else was a waste of space from the beginning we knew that."

"Not the point" he bit "It's a bad look for us. Getting our asses handed to us by a single Konoha shinobi."

Karui let out a sigh "Alright, alright I'm game."

With that the two rushed at team 10. Karui engaged Naruto herself with a series of quick slashes of her long blade. Meanwhile Omoi did the same against Shikamaru and Ino trying to put some distance between the two of them. As soon as he accomplished this though he ran back to assist Karui leaving his teammate Jubui to deal with both Ino and Shikamaru.

Realizing this Ino attempted to run to Naruto's aid but was abruptly cut off by a glowing lightning charged dagger flying through the air.

"Nuh uh uh" the white haired Kumo Kunoichi said with a huge smile "I'm your opponent"

XxX

With Naruto

Naruto braced himself blocking Karui's massive blaze of attacks by simply holding Kubikiribocho up in place in front of his face. It seemed to be holding her at bay easily enough until Omoi suddenly joined the fray. He came in with a huge swing right to Naruto's side which Naruto managed to avoid with grace. Without giving Naruto a chance to right himself though the two Kumo ninja continued to attack him incorporating their feet along with their blades making it nearly impossible for Naruto to block all of their hits.

"Is this all you got you weak bastard?" Karui bit "Figures this is all a Konoha ninja is capable of. Knowing Jubui she's probably already finished off your little friends." She continued as both her and Omoi bombarded Naruto with attacks.

Naruto let out a shallow breath that misted white in the frigid Kumo air before turning the flat of his blade towards Omoi with his right hand to keep him at bay by swinging it at him like a bat. While at the same time faster than any of the Kumo genin could register Naruto shoved out his left arm grabbing the still attacking Karui right around the neck with his bare hand. Naruto squeezed down looking her right in the eye before tossing her at her teammates body sending the two flying back.

"My teammates aren't that weak" Naruto declared staring down at the two Kumo genin.

XxX

With Shikamaru and Ino

"What the hell kinda jutsu is that?" Ino gasped dodging yet another attack from Jubui.

"I don't know exactly but she seems to be channeling lightning chakra into those daggers of hers. Whatever you do don't get hit." Shikamaru replied.

"Oh well thanks for that, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have known to avoid the glowing lightning knives" Ino said dryly as she narrowly avoided another set of attacks.

"Yeah well your welcome" Shikamaru replied paying her sarcasm no mind "Let's deal with this quickly." Shikamaru said knowing the stamina advantage their opponent would have in a drawn out fight.

"Got a plan?" she asked

"I'll hold her and you finish her" Shikamaru said with a gasp. The thin air had really gotten to him 'We need this over sooner rather than later' he thought before activating his jutsu "Kage Nui no Jutsu(Art of Shadow Stitching)" using his shadow stitching Shikamaru chased after the now dodging Jubui.

The shinobi in question dodged Shikamaru's shadow knowing its ability from his earlier use of it against the Kumo and Iwa ninja. "That's one strange jutsu" Jubui stated "I better finish you off quick" she finished aiming a dagger right at Shikamaru.

"Don't forget me!" Ino yelled Kunai drawn getting in close and personal with Jubui.

"Hmmm so you think getting within my throwing range would save you?" Jubui laughed. "Think again sweetheart." She laughed as she swung her lightning charged dagger at Ino. Ino just managed to put up her Kunai to block the attack but to no avail, the lightning dagger cut right through her Kunai like butter. Ino tried to dodge to the side as best she could but even still Jubui landed a shallow blow to her left bicep burning Ino's skin with the daggers lightning in the process.

Ino cursed at the pain before collapsing to the floor writhing in agony.

Jubui sweat dropped "Seriously? It was just a shallow hit, you'd think I cut off your arm or something." She said before sighing.

"Damn it" Shikamaru grit running to Ino's aid, the two had fallen out of his shadows range.

"I'll just put you out of your misery here" she said slowly lowering her dagger towards the blond kunoichi.

It was then that the Ino suddenly reached out and grabbed Jubui's calf with a glowing blue palm "Chakura no Mesu(Chakra Scalpel)" She activated as she sliced her palm down the Kumo shinobi's leg. "Damn it" Ino cursed "Still not deep enough." Ino had managed to deliver a shallow internal injury to Jubui's calf muscle, while it may not have been deep enough immobilize her completely it was more than enough to cause her to fall to the ground in pain.

Shikamaru took that opportunity to use his Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu(Ninja Art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu) to knock Jubui out. After having successfully done so both Ino and Shikamaru panted hard trying to regain their breath even as the cold air felt like it was cutting their lungs wide open.

"Nicely done" Ino said with a smile.

"Same to you" Shikamaru replied "You had me there for a moment."

She shrugged "Yeah well you know me"

"Yeah I do" he smiled.

"Well enough of that" she changed the subject "Let's go help Naruto out."

Shikamaru just extended his arm stopping her "Leave him, he's got this one."

Ino just looked back at him then out at Naruto who was battling two genin.

"Come on" Shikamaru said "The first test is still going on. Even if we don't actively try to seek out a fight someone will probably target us. Let's move to higher ground."

She took one last look in Naruto's direction before nodding and heading off with Shikamaru.

XxX

With Naruto

"What was that you were saying?" Naruto said with a smirk. "From the looks of things your teammate is the one that needs the help"

"Why you" Karui yelled charging towards Naruto.

"Wait Karui" Omoi said as he reached out and stopped her "If Jubui doesn't regain consciousness before half the people are eliminated we'll be out of the exams as well."

Karui cursed to herself before looking up glaring at Naruto "This isn't over you bastard" she yelled and with that they both ran off to aid their teammate.

Naruto sighed at their retreat, checking his surroundings "Is there anybody else?" he yelled out.

"I'll play" a gravely voice said from behind Naruto causing a chill to run up his spine. Naruto instantly felt the presence of something ominous emanating from the person behind him. A feeling that put him instantly on edge. As he slowly turned around looking up at the source of this he found a boy not much older than him with a large gourd strapped to his back and sand floating around him.

* * *

**Alright, alright, alright. Man I love Killer B, such a fun character. So the chunin exams begin in a foreign land... what'd ya think?**

**A lot of different stuff happened in this chapter and I had fun writing all of it, personally this is by far my favorite chapter yet and with the arc only just starting lets hope that there are many more to come yeah?**

**I got a ton of feedback on the last chapter more than any other and for that I am eternally grateful. As always if you've got something to say leave me a review they are always greatly appreciated and if you've read up to here and haven't already, hit that follow button so you can keep up with this story as it continues to develop!**

**Till next time! :D**


End file.
